Heartlines
by Missschievous
Summary: Picking up midway through 2x22 we find Olivia and Fitz fighting for each other. Fitz determined as ever to make Olivia Pope his first lady. Can these two find a way to make Olivia First Lady? Expect Drama, Romance, Tears and Sex. Rated: M.
1. Kiss With A Fist

**Hi guys, so this is my first official fan fiction so please be kind. I've toyed with this idea for a couple of days and have finally decided to write this down.**

**This story is going to take place after 2x22. However some story lines and characters will be cut out. I am starting my story from the moment Fitz and Olivia construct a plan to "fix" her into the white house. Everything after that is irrelevant. However Cyrus is aware of the plan to get Olivia into the white house. Also I have cut Rowan completely out of the story and Jake Ballard's connection to him as well. As far as Jake goes, he was spying on Olivia for the president and started to develop feelings. However Jake still holds his Navy status and his job at the Pentagon.**

**One last thing before I start the story. I studied the ways the characters in this show interact with one another and I will try my very best to keep that as accurate as possible in this story.**

**NOW without further delay, the Story!**

**P.S Just to make the story less complicated Defiance and David Rosen has been taken care of. Defiance has been destroyed once and for all and David wearing his white hat as a US Attorney.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Kiss With a Fist_

_Kiss With A Fist - Florence + The Machine _

* * *

Mellie stormed her way through the West Wing like a missile nearly knocking over White House staff in the process. She reached Lauren's desk and slammed her hands down on the furniture toppling a stack of paper onto the floor.

"Where. Is. He?" Mellie growled.

"He's busy Ms. Grant. I believe he's reading over documents…" Lauren said with sheer fear in her voice, refraining eye contact.

"I don't give a damn what he's doing. Put me in there or I'll do it myself."

"Mrs., you know I can't disturb him."

"I am the First Lady you will do what I say. NOW LAUREN" Mellie howled.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grant, maybe if you take a seat?" said Lauren. But it was too late; Mellie had already pushed herself past the secret service and bursted into the Oval.

"FITZGERALD. We need to talk" spat Mellie.

"What do you want Mellie" said Fitz with a loud sigh. He had already had a stressful day and he could tell it was only going to get worse. "I'm pretty busy running a country so if this isn't urgent… Can this wait until never?"

"Cyrus told me about your little plan with your precious Olivia." Mellie spat.

"Sit down Mellie. Let's just talk about this like adults." Fitz said walking over to the couch as he gestured to her to do the same.

Mellie walked over the couch keeping her angry eyes locked on Fitz. "Talk."

Fitz explained in depth his plan to Mellie while she sat there silently.

"Are you done Fitzgerald?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you expect me to wait around while you, Cyrus and Olivia plot and scheme to get me out of here?!"

"No I don't Melody. That is why I advise you to leave willingly before this get dragged out." said Fitz calmly as he took a sip of scotch from his glass.

"I get it." Mellie chuckled. "You're drunk. That it's! You're back on the drink boozing it up thinking you can come up with this fuckery of a plan and get away with it. What are Cyrus and Olivia tip toeing around you to stay in your good graces after Defiance?"

Fitz winced at the mention of Defiance. No one knew how to rile him up like Mellie. He took a deep breath, "No Mellie I'm not 'back on the drink'. Frankly I find it easier to deal with you if I have a few sips of scotch down me that's all." Fitz said sharply.

"Boohoo Fitzgerald. You behave like a twelve year old boy you need a dose of reality and you need it fast."

"Yeah actually Mellie you're right. This entire thing was a joke. I just wanted to see your reaction." Fitz said with sarcasm in his voice.

"You better remove that sarcasm from your voice now." Mellie snapped. "This little plan of yours.. is the saddest cry for help I have ever heard in my entire life. You really think you can divorce ME and still remain president. Let alone bring that whore into the White House. You really must be drunk."

"Mellie, this isn't up for debate or commentary. You no longer have the right to dictate what I do. We are getting a divorce and that is final. Whether you like it or not your days here are numbered. You can cry and bitch all you want but at the end of the day, this marriage is over."

Mellie scoffed. "I knew it. I knew the moment you two saw each other at the christening it would come to this. Divorce… Get over yourself. There will be no fucking divorce get that through your head. This is what happens when she gets her claws back into you. You start thinking irrationally and begin to think you're in some Disney fantasy."

"Excuse me."

"Wake up Fitzgerald. You can't seriously sit there and tell me you think your presidency can withstand a divorce. You may be dumb but you are not stupid."

"I don't need this from you."

"You're right. You know what you need... a break."

"From you? Yes. Permanently."

"Funny. No you need a break, I understand. You're stressed. You're tired. You're restless. Fine. I will go to Blair House, for two full days. I'll go there, I'll relax and give you some time to do the same. You can call your whore until 4 o'clock in the morning, go absolutely crazy. But when I get back I do not want to hear one word of divorce, or this ridiculous plan. Mellie spat. "We will work something out but I will not have you throw your presidency away for some piece of ass. Have some fucking self-composure."

"Don't go there with me. Not today Today is not the day you want to do this."

"Do you realize you will be the biggest joke of a President this country has ever seen. Throwing away his first term in order to run off into sunset with his mistress. I will not allow you to throw everything we worked so hard for after all of this effort!"

"WE?! THERE IS NO WE MELLIE. You did not run for President. I did. I got myself here so stop acting as if I owe you something. Remember this Mellie, you're here because of me. You are my accessory. You follow ME around. The media doesn't care about your brain or what you have to say. They care about your clothes, hair and your shoes because you are an accessory. You do not matter so don't try pretend that you put in any effort during the campaign other than smiling at babies and making sure your shoes matched my tie." Fitz said coldly. He had finally had enough of Mellie's shit.

Mellie froze momentarily at his words. She took a few moments then composed herself. "You know what Fitz you're right. Today isn't the day. In two days when I am back from Blair house will workout something special just for you." Mellie said as she flashed Fitz a faux smile and rose from the couch.

Fitz rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "See yourself out of my office and out of my life for that matter."

"Oh one more thing Fitzgerald." said Mellie as she stood by the door. "Do not make any enemy out of me. I'm warning you, I have enough on you and Olivia to take you both down with one stone. Sleep well." she said as she raised eyebrow as a smug smile washed over her face. The door slammed shut as she left the room.

Fitz groaned to himself before reaching for the glass to remedy a Mellie induced headache.

* * *

Olivia groaned as she finished the last of her bottle of wine. It had been a busy but eventful day at work. Two new clients both of which she knew could handle in their sleep. Her house phone began to ring and it brought a smile to her face as the ID popped up on the screen. It could only be one person.

"Why Hello there Mr. President" she giggled to herself as she walked to her bed before lying down.

"Oh Mr. President already now? We're getting straight down to business." Fitz laughed as he loosen his tie.

"Shut up" Olivia chuckled. "How are you?"

"A lot better after hearing your voice how are you?"

"I'm good. Just a bit tired that's all."

"Good."

"Good that I'm tired? I'm confused."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm working Fitz, why?"

"Come to Camp David with me for a couple of days."

"Are you crazy?"

"For you? Yes. So come. I'll have detail pick you up at 7:00AM."

"Do I have any time of say in this? I have a job you know." Truth be told Olivia loved it when Fitz aggressive with her. It was one of the many things that she loved so much about him.

"No you don't. So get some sleep. You'll need it for the weekend because you won't be getting much more while we're out there…" his voice drifted off.

"You are really something else. Does this mean I have to go pack?"

"Not really, clothing won't be needed on this trip."

"You really are bad. Well I guess it's good I'm already in my pyjamas, I'm so tired."

"Pyjamas eh? What do they look like?" Fitz said in a lower voice then usual.

"Fitzgerald, please. Control yourself." Liv laughed.

"I'm serious Livie what are you wearing?"

"If you must know I am wearing grey lace nightgown Fitz. Happy?"

Fitz let out a low growl sending into Olivia into a roaring fit of laughter.

"Do you think this is funny Olivia? I miss you. I miss your smell, your lips, the way you taste."

"I'll see you tomorrow Fitzgerald, goodnight." Olivia teased with a smile, and with that the line went dead.

* * *

So guys that was my first chapter… I apologize if it's shorter than you'd hope. So just to recap the backround information; Jake is not in the hole, there is no Rowan and Olivia has not been revealed to the public as the mistress… Yet. To recap the actual story, Mellie is not playing around guys. So be warned and watch out for her! Fitz and Mellie truly do bring out the worst in each other. However in a weird way I love Mellie's character when she's not shooting down Olitz. I love her bitchy demeanor. As for Fitz and Olivia how cute are they I absolutely adore their phone conversations. I also love an innapropriate Fitz so look forward to that at Camp David. :D As for TeamOlitz or TeamOlake there is absolutely no competition when it comes to Tony Goldwyn so let's just put that out there. I hope I did okay for my first time.

Any questions please feel free! Anyways take care, until the next update. x

Missschievous


	2. Do I Wanna Know?

**Hey Lovelies. Firstly I feel like I need to clarify a couple things simply because I'm terrible at explaining things.**

**1.) Fitz is not aware of Olivia and Jake's past relationship. Likewise Olivia is not aware of Fitz and Verna. **

**2.) I will try my best to update you as frequently as I can. I can promise you that you will get a chapter this Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I can't promise a certain day every week as I in my last year of high school. So unfortunately that takes precedence over Scandal. Also my boyfriend constantly teases me about this so it's easier to write when he's not around. **

**3.) The songs I name the chapters after are the songs that inspire me/ I listen to whilst writing. So maybe check them out and tell me what you think. x**

**Thank you to all of the wondering reviews. I am truly humbled. xx**

**Jetes: That's an interesting idea. I definitely haven't decided if I want to make Jake good or bad yet. What do you think? Please let me know x**

**CHubbard: thank you! I'm really going to try my best to portray them accurately x**

**BeckyPo****: thank you****! Haha now that would have been scandalous and Mellie might have gone homicidal. I'm glad I got you laughing haha. **

**galenbloom: LOL your review geniuely made me laugh. I have no intentions in removing Fitz's balls. I find that happens in a lot of Fan Fictions so I can promise I will do my best not to. Same goes for Olivia. In regards to Mellie don't you worry. Just leave it to me. **** I hope you stick around x**

**WhiteTrenchcoat592****: thank you, I hope you enjoy x**

**TvIsForever: Ah I think I love you? That made me smile thank you so much x**

**LoreneMichelle41: No problem I hope you enjoy x**

**I truly appreciate all input, suggestions and reviews. x**

**Okay, now without further ado here is the story.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Do I Wanna Know?_

_Do I wanna know? – Artic Monkeys_

* * *

The POTUS Alarm clock buzzed intensely and read 5:30 AM.

"_Camp David today_" Fitz thought as he slowly brought himself to the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes to rid himself of this; groggy exhausted feeling he felt each day after getting out of bed. But today he had no time to feel groggy as today he was meeting his Livvie at Camp David.

* * *

"You're going where?!" Cyrus Beene roared as the President handed him his revised schedule for the next two days.

"Camp David. Can you not read or is old age really starting to take a toll on you?" Fitz joked.

"Don't try and make light of this situation. You had Lauren clear your schedule for the next TWO days. Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Pipe down Cyrus. I really don't have to explain myself to you or anyone for that matter. I'm the god damn president. I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm not asking you I'm telling you."

Cyrus bit his tongue. He did not want to get back on the President's bad side. Not after how hard he worked to get back in the loop after Defiance. "Mr. President. May I ask the reason for your sudden trip? We had to cancel a video chat with the Prime Minister of Canada which we had scheduled today. What are we supposed to tell them? You know how weird those Canadians are… "

Fitz looked down at his watch as it read 6:25. "_35 more minutes detail picks up Liv. Soon enough she'll be in his arms… Just the two of us; alone"_ he thought. "Look Cy that's really not my job. I run the country the least you could do is tell the Prime Minister that I need to schedule. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." Fitz said walking away from his desk.

"Is she going?" Cyrus said coldly.

Fitz turned around and flashed Cyrus a toothy grin. "Enjoy your two days rest Cy. I know I will." With that Fitz turned around and exited the Oval.

* * *

7:00AM flashed on Olivia's clock as the secret Service rang the door bell

"Like clockwork." Olivia mumbled to herself s she opened the door. She had been up pretty much the entire night unable to relax. Her excitement kept her up all night.

"Tom, nice to see you. If you'll just give me a moment, my bags are in the back."

"I can help you with those Ms." said Tom walking into Olivia's apartment and retrieving her luggage.

"Thanks Tom. Gosh you really know your way around my place. I'm pretty embarrassed I must say."

"I don't see why Ma'am?" asked Tom confused.

"I know what you must think of me Tom. I just want you to know I'm not a bad person. I never meant to hurt anyone but I know that doesn't excuse my behaviour."

"Ma'am. You are a great friend of the President. I would never speak or think poorly of the President's friends."

"Tom. I know you know."

"Ma'am, I know a lot of things. What you're talking about is not one of them." Tom said with a wink. "Now come on you're going to be late."

* * *

"Cyrus. Do you have a moment." The First Lady asked knocking on Cyrus's door.

"Of course Mellie! Anything for you." said Cyrus with a tone of sarcasm.

"I think there's something wrong with Fitz's schedule. It's been cleared for the next two days. I would say something to Lauren but I think me and you know both know how stupid she is."

"So you don't know?" Cyrus said laughing.

"Know what Cy…" said Mellie beginning to get angry.

"Fitz is taking Olivia up to Camp David for two days. Apparently you told him he needed a break. The three of you are truly something else."

"He's doing WHAT." screeched Mellie.

"You heard me. The two of them are an absolute joke. I don't know how much I can truly take. If Fitz knew the things I knew. If LIV knew the things I knew. Nothing would be the same."

"What things?" said Mellie sitting down and crossing her legs. "Tell me Cy. We both have the same objective here. I want Olivia Pope gone and you want the Fitz to remain President. So tell me now before it gets too late... Before we're both out on our asses."

"Olivia's been intimate… with someone else." muttered Cyrus.

"Who." said Mellie with a smile as wide as the wavering ocean.

"Captain Jake Ballard. I did my digging."

"Does Fitz know?"

"Are you kidding me? This white house is still standing. All hell would break loose if he knew."

"How do you know Cy, what proof do you have? What do you have on Fitz, if we're going to work together you've got to let me in."

* * *

"Livvie" said Fitz as she walked into their cabin at Camp David.

"Hi Fitz." she said as she wrapped her arms around him for a warm embrace.

Fitz enclosed his arms around Olivia's small frame; one resting on the back of her head and the other and her lower back. He lowered his head slightly to rest on her shoulders as he took in her scent. She smelled of warm flowers on a hot summer's day. "You always smell so good." He whispered.

"Thank Mr. Marc Jacobs for his Daisy perfume. I can't get enough of it." she said holding him tighter.

"I can't get enough of you." said Fitz as he began to kiss her neck slowly.

"Easy Fitz. We have to full days; we don't have to start up right away. Imagine what the neighbours will think." Olivia joked as she loosened her hold on him before backing up towards the wall.

"Why the hell not…" Fitz growled as he walked towards her undoing the buttons on his shirt and loosening his collar.

"Fitz." Olivia giggled as she backed up directly against the wall.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop right now." said Fitz pushing Olivia further up against the wall as he dropped his hands to grip her waist. "Tell me right now and I'll leave it."

* * *

Mellie Grant was making her morning rounds around the West Wing. She wanted to make sure she was up bright and early before sneaking off into the tunnels into Blair House. There was just a certain thing that had to be taken care of. She was feeling much better than yesterday, she had a certain spring in her step you could say.

"Good morning Tom."

"Morning Ma'am." said Tom briefly. Tom did not dislike the Frist Lady. However being one of the only ones privy to Fitz's relationship with Olivia he found it difficult to like Mellie. He saw her as a political genius with a cold heart who clung to a dead marriage for titles, power and press; a genius nonetheless.

"Good morning Hal. I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment." Mellie aware to Tom's feelings towards her knew it would be wiser to approach Hal.

"Allow me Ma'am." said Tom before making his way down the hallway.

"Good Morning Mrs. Grant. How may I be of service?"

"I was wondering if I could bother you for a moment." said Mellie flashing him a forced smile.

"Of Course Mrs. Are you going somewhere? Do you need detail?"

Mellie smiled. "The exact opposite… With your help Hal, I won't be going anywhere." she said resting her hand on his shoulder.

Hal nodded not know the true meaning behind the First Lady's choice of words.

* * *

Fitz straddled Olivia on top the bed as he used his tie to tie Olivia's hands the headboard.

"I have to say Mr. President; I find this whole tie thing extremely unnecessary." Olivia said as she looked above her to see her hands restricted completely.

"Shut up." said Fitz as he tired the final knot. He looked down before him at Olivia and her mesmerizing naked body. "I've been wanting to do this forever."

"Do what? You are aware Mister that we have indeed had sex before." Olivia teased.

"I've wanted to tie you down and have my way with you since the moment our eyes met." Fitz grinned. He watched as Olivia bit down on her bottom lip and grew hard in an instant. He pressed his lips to hers as his hands traveled down her body. His tongue savoured hers as he deepened the kiss. He felt her moan into his mouth as his hand found her sweet spot. "Fuck baby." Fitz growled as he sped up the circles he was making into Olivia.

"Why… Why are you teasing me?" Olivia mumbled through her quivering lips.

"Because I want to." Fitz laughed before finally allowing his two fingers to enter her. Olivia moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around him. Fitz lowered his head to watch as he slid his fingers in and out of her.

"I want you now." Olivia screamed. "Please."

"You're going to have to do better than that Livvie. You're going to have to beg me." Fitz said as he descended his lips to suck her neck before kissing a particular spot he knew drove her absolutely crazy.

"MR. PRESIDENT PLEASE!" Olivia cried out as she grabbed the hair at the back of Fitz's head.

That was it. With that Fitz slowly allowed himself to enter her as he gripped the sides of her perfect flat stomach. Fitz let out a slow deep moan allowing himself to relish in the moment. Olivia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Fitz threw his hands ontop of the headboard and began to thrust into Olivia at a steady rhythm. Olivia cried out while being jerked upward by the bonds that Fitz had to restricted to her.

"Faster" Olivia snarled as she tightened her leg's grip on Fitz.

The bed slammed into the wall as Fitz sped up the pace to Olivia's satisfaction.

"Like that Baby? Do you like that?"

"Yes, Fitz fuck."

"Tell me how you want it Babe."

"Just like that." Olivia managed to say between heavy breaths. Fitz could tell she was reaching her end as was he. Fitz crashed his lips to hers as his tongue viscously engulfed her mouth. They moaned into each other as they peaked as one. Fitz hovered on top of her for a few moments showering her face with sweaty kisses before rolled over onto the space beside her.

Olivia lay there trying to regain her breath as Fitz watched her chest rise and fall. He rested one hand on her breast while the other played with her luscious locks.

"I love you Olivia, you beautiful goddess you."

"I love you too Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

"Hey."

"Fitz, do me a favour please."

"Yes Livvie?"

"Untie me please."

"You wish." Fitz said laughing as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Mr. President, Sir. We have a slight problem." Tom said through the walkie-talkie Fitz was given in order to communicate with the Secret Service at Camp David.

"Tom what's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Fitz asked reaching over for walkie on the coffee table. Him and Olivia we're snuggled up on the couch in their underwear walking some old black and white movie.

"We have an unexpected visitor sir."

"Whoever it is tell them to go away, I cleared my schedule for a reason."

"Sir, that's not entirely possible you see, they're not taking no for an answer."

Fitz looked up to see the doors of his cabin flung open. His jaw dropped open in repulsion as he saw who stood in the doorway. He felt as if he was casted in an upcoming horror film, he could feel all the blood draining from his face. He pinched Olivia who had drifted off into a light nap.

"What is it Fitzgerald. You finally allow me to get some sleep for 5 minutes and now its round 5?" Olivia snapped unaware of the person in the doorway.

"Mellie what the hell are you doing here." hissed Fitz as he stared at his wife in pure disgust.

"Oh don't look so happy to see me Fitzgerald. Hello Olivia, it's been a while hasn't it?" smiled Mellie. Olivia could barely get a word out before she was cut off by Mellie. "I suggest you two go shower and put some clothes on because we need to talk NOW."

* * *

"You're supposed to be at Blair House Mellie" said Fitz sitting down beside on Olivia on the couch before putting his arm around her. Mellie was no longer a threat and Fitz no longer felt bad about embracing Olivia in front of her. Olivia sat on the couch staring at Mellie in the seat across from them. Mellie had a certain smug look on her face, she had something, something dangerous.

"Oh believe me Fitz I was on my way. Until I was informed that you had your schedule cleared for the two days I was away. It didn't take me long to find out that you had whisked Olivia way to this romantic getaway until the middle of butt-fuck-nowhere." Mellie turned to Olivia. "Romantic isn't it? A last minute getaway from when his WIFE leaves for two days. Nice, very classy Liv."

"Look Mellie I don't know what this is about but this scorned lover act really doesn't suit you. So knock it off. We all know you're using Fitz to stay in the White House, that's the only thing you care about. So why don't you just tell us why you're here instead of playing these stupid little games." Olivia snarled.

"Games? You want to play games Olivia? Well game on. You think you can come up in my family and snatch the man I created. The man I built. You're insane. I was the one who got him through Law School. I married him. I have carried his children. You and your unclosable legs can take a sit. You can't just come and steal him when all the hard work is done, when he's PRESIDENT." Mellie growled as she pushed her laptop onto the coffee table and in front of Fitz.

Olivia's phone buzzed and light up with the caller ID Harrison blaring on the screen. "This might be important, I have to take this. Not that I wasn't having a lovely time speaking with you Mellie." Olivia said with sarcasm as she filed off into the bathroom before shutting the door.

"What are you on about now Mellie? I really can't be bothered to fight with you anymore. Olivia isn't going anywhere so that's something you're going to have to accept that and move on. I love her more than anything, more than this damn job. So just fuck off Melody." Fitz spat. "And what did you bring this laptop for Mellie. The internet is unstable so whatever you're planning just forget it."

Mellie spun a USB key chain around her index finger with a huge grin on her face. "I won't be needed it. In fact this is for you." she said before handing Fitz the key chain.

"What is this Mellie…?"

"It's tapes of you and Olivia having sex" said Mellie calmly.

"I already told you what would happen to you if you decide to leak Olivia's name. Don't push me I swear to god."

"Don't worry Fitzgerald I don't think I'll need to leak these. I think you'll finally see Olivia Pope for what she truly is."

"SPIT IT OUT MELLIE. WHY ARE YOU HERE." yelled Fitz.

"Skip to 28 minutes, I put something extra special in there for you. You know what I love about security tapes. They always have the date in the corner." Mellie winked. "Well I better be off to Blair House. I'll see you soon Fitz. Sooner then you think. And if you think I wont paint her as the slutty leach that she is, you've underestimated me." she said as she walked out the door.

Fitz plugged in the USB key rolling his eyes as it brought up a video on the screen. He dragged the progress bar to 28 minutes like Mellie instructed. He sunk into his seat and at the sight of the video his eyes wet up with shock, disgust and anger. He felt sick to his stomach and could feel his dinner rising up in his chest.

"Hey, sorry about that Harrison's having a disagreement with Abby again." said Olivia as she stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards him. "Fitz are you watching porn?! What is that?" she laughed. As she saw the look on Fitz's face she knew something was wrong. She made her way half to the couch before realizing what Fitz was watching.

"Oh Jake." she heard herself say on the video. "Fuck me in the kitchen."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN. So Fitzgerald knows about Olivia and Jake. Mellie is going into blackmail mode so expect that. So Cyrus and Mellie are working down to bring down Olitz… ouch. I mean you can't truly be too surprised as Cyrus is cruel as hell. Now about the sex scene, Hahahaha. I apologize if it wasn't up to your standards. The original one I wanted to post I showed to my boyfriend and he went completely red in the face and called me a freak. I am a bit wild when it comes to that stuff but let me know how you liked it. Let me know if I should do more sex scenes. Expect the next chapter to be bumpy as Fitz is going to lose his shit. I had originally planned to have this up 9 pm but it's so difficult to write when I'm with him. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Until next update x**

**Misschevious**


	3. Sweet Hell

**Hey lovelies. Thank you for all your kind reviews and words of encouragement. I genuinely can't believe that I have more than 2 follower's hahaha. x I apologize as I did promise you guys a chapter yesterday but yesterday was just insane. Long story short my boyfriend broke my laptop but bought me a new MacBook today. SO NOW I'M WORKING WITH A MAC. :D ANYWAYS ENOUGH ABOUT ME.**

**ALSO TO ANY OF MY FOLLOWERS WHO DON'T HAVE TWITTER. PLEASE CHECK TWITTER AS A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO THE CAST UPLOADED NEW PICS. SEARCH THE HASHTAG #THESTORMISCOMING. Get ready for October 3rd guys!**

**LoreneMichelle4: Haha thank you x, I intend to embrace my inner freak**

**Jetes: Hahaha. I feel the same way when I watch Mellie she truly angers me. But at the same time I do admire her determination in a weird bitchy way. And Jake will definitely make an appearance soon. ;) x**

**BeckyPo: LOL it's the worst. It's so funny because he actually introduced me to Scandal. I fell in love with it and completely stole it from him. Now he just rolls his eyes when I talk about it. Get ready for an angry Fitzgerald! x**

**CHUbbard: Thank you so much. I'm not sure if I explained it but the video of Liv and Jake sleeping together was from 2x18, the video that Cyrus had. So that's how Jake and Liv got intimate. Also I have told my boyfriend to screw off while I try to write ahaha. x**

**Oceans007girl: Your point is completely valid however Fitz is in complete rage. Truly I can't stand Cyrus I think he's a snake and the most selfish human being. I don't know why Fitz allows him to keep his job after he continually stabs him in the back ugh! x**

**TvIsForever: LOOL don't you worry I still have it on my phone. I write most of the chapters on my phone when I'm inspired then edit them on my computer. I'll put in there just for you. ;) Yes for sure Fitz realizes that they weren't together at the time but I feel like after the whole Defiance thing this was just the icing on top of the cake in a sense. I hate Cyrus… SO Much. x**

**Evoria: Oh shit is right muaha x**

**Now Back to the Story x**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Sweet Hell _

_Sweet Hell – Gin Wigmore_

* * *

"Fitz, please say something. Please." Olivia begged as she sat in the chair in front of him.

Fiz stared at the ground as his mind raced. He couldn't bring himself to look Olivia in the face as he didn't know how he would react if he did. "How could you…" Fitz spat as he continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry. You cut me out. You shut me down. You left me with nothing. I was hurt and alone. I was trying to move on with my life, you told me you didn't want me. I fucked up and I know it. I love you and Jake means nothing to me. I'm sorry."

Fitz continued to stare at the ground, "I think you should leave Olivia."

Olivia winced at the mention of her full name; she knew when he called her anything than _Livvie_ or _Liv _that it meant trouble.

"Fitz, please. I'm sorry." Olivia said as she walked over to him and tried to wrap her arms around him. Fitz immediately jumped out of her grasp as he felt her touch.

"Don't touch me Olivia! Is this some type of pattern with you?!" He barked as he got up to face her. "You betray me, you keep it a secret and then I find out from someone else! First Verna and now Mellie! I don't believe you would do this to me. I can't trust you; I can't even look at you."

"Listen to me. PLEASE! Just let me explain." Olivia began to say but was cut off as Fitz screamed at her.

"NO. YOU LISTEN. For once in your damn life you're going to listen." Fitz roared. "You betrayed me…. again. Not that I should be surprised as that's what everyone around me does. But I truly thought this was different. After Defiance, I thought we ended this; this lying, cheated and deceiving. HA! I'm such an idiot. I bet you and Jake had a right old' laugh at me. You know what's really funny. Mellie is the only person in my life who at the end of the day, doesn't pretend to be something she's not." Fitz scoffed as he slowly walked toward a silent Olivia. "She doesn't pretend to wear this glorious White hat. Fool me once, shame on you Olivia. Fool me twice, shame on me."

Olivia felt her eyes getting wet as Fitz's words hit her like punches her gut. She bit her lip as she refused to allow herself to cry, but it only made it worse. She felt like a rock was forming in the middle of her throat. "I love you." she whimpered.

"I'm done with you, leave Olivia just go."

"Fitz…" Olivia choked. "If I leave, I'm not coming back. You can't just pick me up and throw me down when you please. I love you so much it hurts, but I can't put myself through another break up. I can't do another 10 months. So if this is it, if this is what you truly want… Walk away right now."

Fitz turned his back to her as he headed for the bathroom. Olivia closed her eyes as she felt her heart sink to her stomach. As Fitz slammed the bathroom door behind him her eyes welled up with tears.

Olivia walked over to the bed, reached for her two bags of luggage and bolted for the door.

* * *

"Fitzgerald, back so soon?" Mellie said sarcastically as she strolled into the Oval with a grin stretched across her face.

"Get out." Fitz hissed as he turned his chair to face the window.

"I can't say that I'm upset. In fact I'm thrilled! You finally see that woman for what she truly is; a bloodsucking leach who will do whatever and WHOEVER she wants. She doesn't love you Fitz, she never has."

"You know what Melody. Maybe she never loved me" said Fitz as he rose from his chair and turned to face his wife who was standing directly in front of his desk. "But that doesn't mean I love you. These relentless schemes you concoct to tear me and Olivia apart won't bring you and me any closer. I married you out of convenience, not love. So don't try and tell me about my love life when you've never been a part of it. Has it not occurred to you how many times I've tried to leave you?"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me. Don't forget I have those tapes of Olivia." Mellie snapped. "I could paint her as the power hungry whore who slept her way through C.I.A intelligence before getting her grubby little hands on the President. I have the ability to ruin her."

"You can't take down Olivia without bringing me or the C.I.A down with her. You do realize I'm in those videos with her as well. So unless you plan to take on this administration by yourself, I suggest you drop it. Let's not forget you knew about mine and Olivia's relationship throughout the entire campaign, so saved the scorned lover act for someone who cares." Fitz snarled before plopping back into his seat.

Mellie stared at Fitz as she allowed the conversation between them to settle in. "You know Fitz, yelling at me doesn't change the fact that your precious Olivia had your navy buddy Jake's cock in her mouth." she laughed.

Fitz reached over for the glass of scotch sitting on the edge of the desk before getting up and whipping it at the wall inches from Mellie. "You've never been good enough for me. You're dirty and low. You're not worthy to be the mother of my children."

Mellie stood there in shock for a few moments before bursting into tears. For the first time Fitz had truly broken her. Not physically but emotionally his words had scarred her like knives. She ran for the door sobbing before slamming it behind her.

* * *

"Mr. President is everything okay Sir? Lauren mentioned she heard the breaking of a glass. She obviously was too frightened to address it." Cyrus said as he handed Fitz a speech for an upcoming press conference in one hand with a new glass of scotch in the other.

"Everything's fine, fucking perfect." Fitz said as he grabbed the scotch out of Cyrus's hand.

Cyrus groaned as he placed the speech on the desk. "What happened? Why aren't you at Camp David?"

"Because Olivia decided to fuck Jake Ballard on tape, that's why. Then my lovely wife decided she wanted to hand deliver it to me, in HD quality I might add." Fitz hissed as he gulped down the scotch.

"I know."

"YOU WHAT…" Fitz choked.

"Sir, I cannot allow you to risk your presidency for her. It's not right. You have the potential to be the greatest president this country has ever seen. I won't let you throw it away for some fling." Cyrus said sternly. "You have could have this entire country wrapped around your finger if you weren't so concerned with getting your hand up Olivia Pope's skirt. Mellie and I had to do something. I apologize if it wasn't ideal, but at least you know what she's been up to. She's not good for you sir."

"I'VE FUCKING HAD IT WITH EVERYONE THINKING THEY KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME. I'M NOT A GOD DAMN CHILD SO STOP ACTING AS IF YOU NEED TO SUPERVISE EVERY MOVE I MAKE. JUST FUCK OFF. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FUCK OFF." Fitz boomed as he shoved everything flying off his desk.

* * *

Cyrus Beene was walking towards his car at the end of his day. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he reached in and grabbed it, only to smirk at the caller. "Olivia. I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a while."

"I know you gave Mellie that DVD." Olivia snarled.

"NO Hello? Olivia that's not very friendly." Cyrus teased.

"Do you think this is funny? Is this a joke to you? You really think you've won eh Cy?"

"Face it Olivia, I have won. You two are OVER, and by the looks of it, it's for good."

"You know what Cyrus. I'd wonder what the press would think if it happened to leak that the GAY President's Chief of Staff maintained an inappropriate relationship with journalist James Novak during his time at the White House. Considering you're his senior it wouldn't be too hard to paint you as a hungry pervert. I could say you gave him preferential treatment while he worked for you. The republican party would have a heart attack."

"This isn't what you want to do Olivia. You don't want to go there. Your Ella's godmother… Don't toy with my relationship."

"Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty fucking sure this is what I want to do. 'Don't play with your relationship?!' Don't make me laugh Cy. That's all you've done since the moment me and Fitz met, and I've finally had enough."

"Olivia. This isn't funny to me so just stop this now."

"I'm tired of the way you and Mellie treatment. The way you guys act as if I'm just some object to him. You belittle our relationship time and time again. Consider yourself warned. I'm done playing games with you. Goodbye Cyrus." Olivia snapped before pressing end call.

* * *

Olivia curled up into her bed as she laid her head upon her pillow. Visions of her and Fitz vividly flashed through her mind as she closed her eyes, their conversation on a loop in her mind as she opened them. She couldn't tell which was worse; seeing them happy or hearing him break her heart.

Olivia heard her phone vibrate and she looked up to see the Caller ID, at this moment in time she didn't feel like speaking to anyone. Shocked and a little taken back at the caller, she questioned whether or not to answer it. Finally on the third ring she pressed _Accept_ as she brought he phone to her ear.

"Hello, Olivia Pope speaking."

"Hi Olivia."

"Hello Jake. Is there any particular reason you decided to call me at 10PM on a Saturday night?"

* * *

**So as warned Fitz loses his shit. I know some of you might say Fitz and Olivia weren't together around the time Olivia and Jake slept together. Yes this is true however Fitz is still allowed to be some-what upset, and yes he did majorly overreact. I don't know if anyone else has picked up on this but I find that Fitz is a little bit insecure with himself. So seeing Olivia with another man might have played on his insecurities. But then again I could be reading way too far into things.**

**I do love an angry Fitz though! Angry Fitz is awesome; he whipped a glass at Mellie and told Cyrus to fuck off ALL IN ONE CHAPTER! So for all of you hating Mellie and Cyrus, I think you might be a bit more pleased. As for Fitz and Olivia breaking up, I hatred writing this scene. However I didn't want my first story to be all fluff and rainbows, but when it comes to the show it's a completely different story as I love the scenes when they're happy and loving. LOL Olivia threatening Cyrus. I feel like Cyrus needs a bit of his own medicine, even if it's through a week empty threat. Ou and finally Jake calling Olivia (perfect timing might I add). Jake to me is like a side dish; like Garlic bread for example. So when Olivia gets tired of having Steak aka Fitzgerald, it's time to try and alternative. A much cheaper, greaser, creeper alternative; but an alternative nonetheless. Hahahah I kid Scott Foley is a beauty, but he's NO Tony. Sorry Olitz fan get ready for some Garlic Bread in the chapters to come. **

**Sorry if this chapter was shorter than you'd hoped!**

**For Olitz fans who haven't seen this: watch?v=RosqT0VqR0s**

**Until next time,**

**Misschevious x**


	4. Blood on the Leaves

**Hey guys. I thought I'd give you guys another quick update seeing as I think I'll be rather busy this week. Monday I have a math test and Tuesday I have a modeling photo-shoot, so expect another chapter no later then Wednesday. As always I promise to get you a chapter as quickly as I can. **

**LoreneMichelle41: I'm glad you're enjoying this story. LOOL, just a little more garlic bread I hope you can hold on. I promise no butter spread. x**

**galenbloom: LOL *waves freak flag* Don't you worry. I'm going to deal with Mellie and Cyrus, leave it to me. As for Jake and Olivia I'm not going to spoil anything, all I can say is I am #TeamOlitz until the end. Just stick around. x**

**BellaDameNoir: Thank you love x**

**KeaBoyd21: hahah here's the update you asked for x**

**Marianna: Hahaha it wouldn't be an accurate Olitz fanfiction if they didn't break up a million and one times. Don't you worry Mellie and Cyrus are on their way out. I'm not too sure if I either want to bother bringing Verna into this, Verna was an old hag. **

**evoria: I agree, I think Fitz is super insecure when it comes to her. LOOL THAT JUST MADE MY DAY FITZ REALLY FUCKED UP EH. **

**TvIsForever: Hahaha I can't say you'll just have to keep reading. Mellie and Cyrus really need to take several seats they truly don't know their place. x**

**BeckyPo: I AGREE I ABSOLUTELY ADORE ANGRY/FITZ SO HOT. Eh Olake is a sidedish until Fitz gets his shit together muaha. x**

**Thank you to all the kind guest reviews you guys truly make this so much fun. To the guest who found my story adolescent I truly don't know what to say as I'm only 17… Anyways enjoy the story guys x By the way I can't believe I have 30 followers hahaha.**

**Also this chapter doesn't have any Olitz in it but its extremely vital in the development of the story. Olitz fan's you're either going to love to hate me or hate me completely after this chapter. Just remember to look for the big picture x**

* * *

Chapter 4: Blood on the Leaves

Blood on the Leaves – Kanye West

* * *

The sun rose hitting the windows in Blair House filling the entire house with light and warmth. Mellie stared out of the windows disregarding reality only if for a moment. She wanted to feel any type of warmth to ignore what she did last night. Last night Mellie had made a huge mistake that she knew would change her life forever.

_Flashback:_

"_Ma'am are you alright?" asked Hal as he witnessed the First Lady run sobbing out of the oval. Hal began to run after Mellie as she stopped walking._

"_I'm fine Hal thank you." Mellie choked as she pulled him to the side of the hallway. She tried her best to wipe her tears and make herself look presentable. The last thing she needed was the White House personnel knowing about her sham of a marriage. _

"_Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying, you don't look fine. You've come storming out of the Oval crying. Lauren swears she heard a glass shatter. Are you hurt?"_

"_Hal. Your job is to protect the President, not me. I'm fine. I appreciate your concern." said Mellie as she tried to convince herself what she was saying was indeed true. In reality Mellie knew that her marriage had officially ended about 10 minutes ago when Fitz launched a glass inches away from her. She didn't know how she could salvage or push through this._

"_Ma'am you know I'd bend over backwards for you." Hal whispered. "Don't you remember how long it took me to search in the archive for the videos of Olivia and Fitz for you? I did all of that for you, because you asked me to. I'm on your side."_

"_Meet me in the tunnels to Blair house in 15 minutes… I'll get Daniel to take your shift." whispered Mellie as she swiftly stroked Hal's cheek before darting down the hallway. _

"_I'll resign. I've had feeling for you since the inauguration. Ever since I saw you step into that limo wearing that ruby red dress… But I've kept my mouth shut because you're married to him and I have a job to do. But now… Now that you feel the same, I can resign and we can be together." said Hal as he ran his fingers through Mellie's hair._

_Mellie lay in the bed silent as she took in what just happened. Did she truly get so caught up in the moment that she slept with one of the Secret Service aids? "I was hurt. Fitz abused me and Hal was there. I wasn't thinking properly; my judgement was impaired." she thought trying to justify her actions. _

"_Mellie" Hal whispered. _

"_I'm sorry Hal." Mellie said sternly as she rose out of his arms and jumped out of the bed. "But this was a mistake. I never meant for this to happen. You've always been so sweet and kind and willing to do whatever for me, and I took advantage of you."_

"_Advantage?" Hal scoffed as he jumped to his feet to cradle Mellie's face in his hands. "You did no such thing. We made love last night, nothing more nothing less." _

_Mellie's mouth dropped as she realized what her actions had truly done. Hal had confessed his love for her and she had unknowingly led him on. She had to nip this in the bud and fast before anyone got wind of this. This could ruin her reputation as First Lady and secondly her marriage. "Hal listen to me. Last night, was a mistake. I'm incredibly sorry if you feel differently. But we need to get something extremely clear. You do not have feelings for me. This NEVER happened. I am the First Lady of the United States; I am happily married to a wonderful man. I had an error in judgement." Mellie stated before placing Hal's hands at his side. "I have a job to do as you do."_

"_I love you Mellie Grant." Hal spat. "You can't change what happened between us! So let's ust go with it and see what happens. You can't deny the chemistry between us." _

"_HAL. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. I DO NOT WANT YOU. I AM MARRIED TO THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES. I'M NOT LEAVING HIM TO RUN OFF WITH ONE OF HIS BODYGUARDS. THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE HAL,Y OU ARE A BODYGUARD. SO CUT WHATEVER FANTASY YOU HAVE OF ME AND YOU BEING TOGETHER OUT OF YOUR HEAD. THIS NEVER HAPPENED." Mellie howled. _

_Suddenly the bedroom door flew open. "MA'AM ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Tom said as he bursted through the doors; completely armed and ready to fire. Tom's mouth completely dropped out to see the First Lady and Hal in their underwear fighting. "Um… I'm sorry Ma'am. I heard screaming and jumped to conclusions; I thought there might have been a break-in or something." Tom uttered awkwardly as he turned to the door but he quickly turned back around. "Excuse my language Ma'am but what the fucking hell were you two thinking… When the President hears about thing he is going to lose his mind. And we are all aware of his current state… No thanks to you two. HAL YOU TOOK AN OATH TO SERVE AND PROTECT THE PRESIDENT. And for you Mellie, I truly can't say I'm surprised." Tom spat before exiting the bedroom._

* * *

Olivia walked into OPA unusally early for a Sunday morning. They were expecting new clients on Monday but as for today, they had no clients and everyone had the day off. She just needed to get out of her apartment. Jake's unexpected call had thrown her off her game. She had ended it quickly after it began; claiming to have a headache and promising to call him soon. At that moment she didn't feel to speak to him. But walking into her office her mind began to wonder as to why he had really called. He claimed to be checking in on her after all that had happened but Olivia Pope knew better.

Olivia grabbed her phone and typed Jake a text message; "Why did you call me last night?" and pressed send.

"Truthfully… I guess I wanted to see if you were still with him…" Jake replied almost instantly.

Olivia swallowed hard at his words. She knew better than to allow Jake to come between her and Fitz again. But she promised herself and Fitz that she wouldn't go back. She knew she deserved better than someone who wouldn't even allow her to speak. "We're over. This time for good…" she replied as she wiped a small tear strolling down her face. For the first time she had admitted to herself that Fitz was truly done with her.

"I would greatly appreciate a third date." Jake replied.

* * *

Tom was walking down the hallways of the west wing shaking his head at the events that took place this morning. In the corner of his eye he spotted Hal standing in uniform at the side of the wall. _"This guy has got to me kidding me. Doesn't he know that fucking the President's wife are grounds to have you killed let alone fired." _Tom thought to himself as he stormed towards him.

"I'd like a word with you Hal." Tom spat.

"Tom. I don't know what you want me to say." Hal said not making eye contact.

"Rose gardens in 10 minutes and I'll tell you exactly what I want you to say." Tom snarled.

Hal walked towards Tom in the gardens. He could see that Tom's face had mixed emotions of anger and disgust.

"What do you want Tom. If you're going to read me the riot act please save it. I know what I've done and I don't regret it. Not for a moment." Hal stated.

"You're a fucking JOKE Hal. You do realize she used you right? She used and abused you like she does to everyone. Where is she now Hal? I'll tell you where… She's in the White House with her husband. All that woman cares about is her title. She doesn't give a fuck about you Hal."

"Shut up. Don't speak about her like that, you don't know her."

"But you do? Spare me please. You're a traitor. You were disloyal to me, to the President and to your country. The fact that you think you can stand there in your uniform and keep your job is sad. I overheard the First Lady telling Cyrus to have you discharged from this administration. Would you like to know why?, because you are a threat to her title and her position as First Lady." Tom yelled.

"You're lying. She wouldn't…" Hal whimpered. Suddenly Hal's cellphone began to vibrate and Cyrus's ID blared on the screen. "Hello? Cyrus?" Hal asked with fear in his voice.

"Hal. Would you please drop my office when you have a moment? We would like to discuss your position with this administration. Thanks." Cyrus spat before hanging up.

Hal's eyes wept up with tears. "What do I do Tom?" he whimpered. "They're going to destroy me."

Tom smiled as Hal finally realized the truth. "You take them down before they take you down. Let's kick Mellie to the street before they can blink."

* * *

_3 Months Later: _

_Hal had resigned and gone to the media. He exposed his encounter with the First Lady. He was a worldwide sensation and every station on earth wanted to interview him. From Pearce Morgan to The Today Show; Hal was everywhere. Fitz scolded Mellie at first but then realized this was the only chance he would have to get her out of his life permanently. He demanded a divorce seeing that Hal was taking the media by storm. Mellie being backed into a corner had no choice but to agree to the divorce. Fitz stated in a press release that him and his wife were divorcing due to irreconcilable differences. He wished her the best for the new chapters in his life. Fitz also moved Jerry and Karen to a school in Washington in order to be closer to them, he realized that the only thing Mellie contributed to him of worth were his three beautiful children. The media portrayed Mellie as a cheating Lady Macbeth which was quite true to her character. After the divorce was finalized Mellie moved out to a quiet gated community in California to escape the press and paparazzi. Hal wrote a tell-all book entitled "My Night with the First Lady." which became an overnight international best seller. As the story started to settle down Hal moved out to Charlotte to reconnect with his older brother. As for Jake and Olivia, the couple began to date. He wined and dined her to her liking and treated her like the utmost princess. Olivia found Jake attractive, sweet, caring and kind but something was missing. Something she couldn't quite but her finger on._

Jake walked Olivia to her apartment door after a 3 hour performance of Swan Lake at the local ballet. He loved taking her to the ballet and being able to show her off in a fancy dress. He loved that he had the ability to wrap his arms around this incredible woman in public.

"Well thank you for a lovely evening, Mr. Ballard." Olivia teased.

"You're quite welcome Ms. Pope." Jake replied as he dropped his hands to her waist. "I believe this is where I say goodbye."

"Goodnight Jake." Olivia said as she gave him a quick peck on the mouth. She turned away from him to unlock her front door.

"Goodnight Olivia." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. He turned around and headed for the elevator.

"Jake…" Olivia called out after him. "I have to be up early… If you're okay with that you can stay over."

Jake spun around and shot her a grin. "Well we better not waste anytime then." he said with a wink as he bolted towards her. Olivia giggled as he picked her up by her thighs and made his way into her apartment.

* * *

**Well there you have it. MELLIE IS FINALLY GONE. I was going to spread the divorce over two chapters but after the Olitz breakup I thought you guys should have something to smile about. You guys who really hate Mellie would have loved this as she was finally revealed to the world as the bitch she truly is. I've never liked or trusted Hal so I was glad to get him out as well. TOM FOR THE WIN. Didn't you just love when Tom blasted both of them hahaha. Olitz fans please don't fret as this is just the garlic bread period. It wouldn't be an accurate Olitz fanfiction if they didn't break up at LEAST once. So Mellie's gone… Cyrus next. ;)**

**Until next time lovelies, **

**Misschevious x**


	5. Under the Bridge

**Hey guys! I had enough time to quickly give you guys a short chapter. By the way I don't think you guys could have been more vocal about wanting Jake gone HAHAH. I will warn you its short but juicy so enjoy. x**

**To all the lovely guest reviews thank you MUAH x**

**LoreneMichelle4: Hahaha indigestion. Maybe too much garlic on the bread? Mellie always goes too far it was only right that she ultimately took herself out. I'm gunning for these two don't you worry.x**

**ScandalFanatic: HAHA oh man you guys really hate Jake! x**

**Marianna: Me too! I imagined it as Hal talking shit about Mellie for about 300 pages. x**

**TvIsForever: Unfortunately Jake is privy to these secrets now. Haha I'm glad you were surprised! Read on in regards to Teddy and yes Fitz truly fucked up. Ugh. x**

**Galenbloom: Hahaha a deity why thank you. LOOOL. I hope you enjoy. x**

**P.S Olitz fans I did spare you an Olake sex scene I was ready to add in, so I would like some thanks for that LOL.**

**Also welcome all the new followers x**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Under the Bridge_

_Under the Bridge – Red Hot Chilli Peppers_

* * *

"Cyrus." Fitz spat. "Call my lawyer in the morning and tell him to petition for FULL custody of Teddy. There's no way I'm having him swarmed and hounded by paparazzi every time Mellie decides to step outside. You know they've gone so far as to question the paternity of my son?"

"I'll take care of it right away sir. I don't have to remind you that the kids will be coming down this weekend." Cyrus muttered.

"Is there something you mean by that Cyrus?"

"Sir. I would hate for the kids to gain knowledge about your rediscovered love for alcohol. You're going to need to get it together. If I'm being completely honest I'm not too sure why you're moping around exactly." Cyrus said as he walked over to sit on the couch in the oval.

"What the hell do you mean?" Fitz snarled.

"You're divorced. You finally got rid of Mellie. Your approval ratings are high considering the nast divorce you just went through. Your relationship with Jerry and Karen has improved greatly. I don't see why you're constantly miserable."

"Maybe because you and my bitch of an ex-wife schemed your way to drive the woman I love away from me for the millionth time. Maybe because I've learned that I can't trust anyone. Or maybe because I haven't heard her voice in 3 months and its starting to get to me. Take your guess."

"Sir, I was only doing what I knew was best for you. I knew that plan of yours would turn out messy. But look now, you have the divorce you so desperately wanted. So snap out of this pathetic little act and go be the President of the United States."

"You've said enough. You can leave now Cyrus. You job is to do what I say. Not give these life lessons so you can act all self-righteous. Save these fucking lessons for someone who doesn't know all the shit you've done."

"I'm only trying to let you know that you need to shape up. If Olivia is still truly what you want, downing all the Jack Daniels in this country isn't going to help."

"I don't… I don't know what to do without her."

"You call her, and you fix this. You get yourself right. You curb this drinking and you win her back. Get yourself a secure line and set this right. Clearly you can't function without her. CLEARLY SHE TRULY IS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE. So just apologize and grovel, it works for me." Cyrus said as he rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

Fitz sat in his chair and allowed his mind to race. He knew that Olivia had hurt him, but he was also aware he had hurt her also. Truth be told Fitz knew no matter how hard he tried, he knew couldn't let her go. He had almost called her every day since he stormed away from her at Camp David, but his pride got in the way. Finally Fitz realized he couldn't continue to sit in misery over her. This had gone on long enough, he had to put an end it to; to put himself at ease.

He reached for his phone. "Secure line please." he said before dialing an all too familiar number. He swallowed hard as it rang three times before she picked up. Fitz could tell she was there however she wasn't saying anything. "Olivia?" he asked. He heard nothing but hushed breathing. "Olivia, please say something."

"Don't call me. You broke me. You turned your back on me. So don't call me. You have no right. After 3 months you think I've just forgetten about thing things you called me." Olivia hissed.

"I'm broken." Fitz whimpered.

"Well that's unfortunate isn't it." Olivia said as she slammed down the phone. She walked into the kitchen to find Jake washing up the dishes shirtless, for the first time he had cooked for her and treated her to a candlelit dinner. "Sorry about that." she said looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Hey there." Jake said as he took her in his arms. "You're with me now, so there's no crying. None of that. That is your past, so don't let it affect your future. Our future."

"You're right." Olivia said as she rested her head on his bare chest as Jake rubbed small circles into her back.

"I. I love you Olivia."

"What?" Olivia said shocked stepping out of his embrace. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Jake just say he loved her?

"I love you." Jake repeated as he walked towards her. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was not expecting to hear that Jake…"

"Why not? It's been three months. I think that's a reasonable amount of time." he said with a grin.

"Exactly, it's been three months. I'm not saying that I haven't enjoyed myself but… It's only been three months Jake. Don't you feel like we're rushing things?" she said tearing up again.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" he said as he held her face with his hands. "Why are you looking for reasons not to allow yourself to feel? You won't let me in… I need to know why. Do you miss him?"

"No I don't Jake. When I told you that part of my life is over, I meant it. I'm not hiding anything from you. That was the first time I've heard from him in forever. Hearing his voice enraged me. I don't love him anymore. What about that you don't understand." Olivia said with annoyance in her voice.

"I never asked you if you loved him Olivia." Jake said stepping back.

Suddenly Olivia felt a sharp pain in her gut. She felt as if her stomach was turning inside-out. She disregarded the conversation and bolted for the bathroom with Jake calling out after her. She slammed the door shut. The toilet seat flew open as Olivia hovered over it vomiting. She had never felt so sick. Eventually the vomiting ceased and she was able to pull herself together. Olivia dove into her bathroom cabinet to look for advil. She made her way past shampoo, toothpaste and floss before she noticed something that caught her attention. An unopened box of tampons stared Olivia smack-dab in the face. She turned her head frantically to the Caldendar to check today's date_. July 23__rd_ she read as she swallowed hard. She lifted her eyes slightly to _July 12__th_ where it read in bright pink _**PERIOD**_. Olivia had neglected to realize her period was 11 days late.

* * *

Mellie got up in the early morning unable to sleep again. Ever since the divorce she had developed insomnia. She found it extremely difficult to sleep. She reached over to her nightstand where her cellphone was vibrating; she opened it to see her lawyer was calling her.

"Hello Cedric. Is there something wrong?"

"Well I don't know how to put this lightly so I'll just say it. Fitz is petitioning for full custody of Teddy."

"He's doing WHAT. HE AGREED TO OUR CUSTODY AGREEMENT." Mellie screeched. She could feel her blood boil as her blood pressure raised.

"I know but the circumstances have changed. The media attacks you at every step you take. Poor Teddy is being swarmed by paparazzi. From a parents point of view it doesn't look very good. Not to mention that Jerry and Karen have moved back to Washington. It will be extremely easy for his lawyers to persuade the judge, considering your scandalous relationship with Hal… it wouldn't be too hard to paint you as an unfit mother."

"This cannot be happening! That man has robbed me of everything! He's thrown me to the road with absolutely nothing. he's made a mess of me and now I'm supposed to hand over my child to him as well?!"

"With all due respect Mellie, I'm sure he didn't force you to sleep with Hal."

"CEDRIC. YOU'RE ON MY SIDE. WHAT DO WE DO?"

"I say we give him what he wants before this turns into a custody battle worse than your divorce."

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME.?"

"I'm sure he'll give you visitation but as for this moment in time and as hectic as your life is right now, you won't win against him Mellie. You don't stand a chance.

* * *

Olivia sat alone in her apartment. Could she really be pregnant? With Jake's baby? She wasn't sure how to take all of this? He told her he loved her yesterday and she was so taken back. How could he say that after only 3 months? Things were becoming too serious and overwhelming, suddenly Olivia exploded into a sea of tears. She couldn't process anything; she felt everything was slipping out of control.

Olivia reached for her house phone and punched in a set of numbers as she listened to the phone ring. Finally a voice washed over the phone.

"Hello?"

"I think… I think I might be pregnant." Olivia sobbed.

* * *

**YESS I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT THIS WAS ALL I COULD GET IT. Hahaha better this than nothing? Before you guys say anything, yes I know Cyrus is SO wishy-washy. I find that in the show he only wants Olivia and Fitz together when it is to his benefit. So it was only fair to keep that accurate to his character. As for Jake saying I love you to Olivia… LOL her reaction is all I will say. Hahaha Mellie's life has gone to complete shit, and its been a long time coming. And finally… Olivia pregnant? Olitz fans don't freak out as Fitz has Jerry and Kerry from Mellie…**

**Expect an update Wednesday if not hopefully no later than Friday!**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious x**


	6. Saturday Smile

**Hello beauties. I have become SO addicted to writing this story I have no clue as to what has taken over me. You guys BLEW up my phone with the emails I got after chapter 5. Hahaha I've never received reviews so instant considering how late I posted it. I think it's fair to say you guys are disgusted with the Olake baby? HAHAHA. Some of the reviews truly made me laugh. Again this is a other short update to get you guys through. **

* * *

_Chapter 6: Saturday Smile_

_Saturday Smile - Gin Wigmore _

* * *

Olivia held the phone to her as she waited for a response.

"Come over." the voice said before hanging up the phone. Olivia stared at the clock as it read 9:30 pm. She contemplated what to do for a quick second before darting to the bathroom. After a quick makeup fix, a few bobby pins and a change of clothes Olivia headed towards the front door. She stared at the full length mirror in her hallway as she checked herself out. She was wearing medium washed demin skinny jeans with a cream coloured knitted jumper on top. As for her hair she had braided her bangs and allowed the rest to fall straight into place. She grabbed her keys and headed for her car. She knew if she hurried she could pick up a pregnancy test on the way there.

* * *

Fitz sat in the oval highlighting and editing Karen's speech. She was running for class president and had asked him to edit it for her. He was truly content at how his relationship with them had taken a turn for the better. After he had them moved back to Washington he saw a great deal of them. He and Jerry played chess at least once a a day as Jerry was captain of the chess team at school. Fitz would let him win majority of the time but he was shocked at how intelligent he was for his age. Jerry being 12; he was an extremely bright kid but he was terribly shy. He would prefer to have his nose crammed in a book then to venture out and make new friends. Karen on the other had was a huge extravert and Fitz knew that she would be trouble from the minute she was born. She was already starting to tell him about this boy Dave who tried to kiss her in her science class. Fitz found some humour in this bold little boy who dated to try and kiss the President's daughter.

Fitz heard a knock at his door then he watched as the handle turned and the door creaked open. He raised his eyes to meet his guest.

* * *

Jake sat in his apartment staring at the TV. He wasn't really watching it in fact, it was just drowning out out his thoughts. He couldn't stop his mind from racing. A million and one things were going through his head. He had just received some potential life altering news. Jake changed the channel in order to find something to distract him. He settled on "That's 70's Show" to lighten his mood. He laughed at the dumb comedic moments and fast forwarded the commercials. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Jake swallowed hard as he walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and bit his lip as he opened the door.

"Are you okay?" he said with fear in his voice.

* * *

"I have a pregnancy test with me." Olivia blurted out stepping in and closing the door behind her. I can't do it by myself. I need you here with me." Olivia said with a shaky voice.

"There's a bathroom connected to the private study. You can use that one." Fitz said as he gestured to a door to his right.

Olivia nodded and walked towards the door avoiding eye contact.

"Jake's right?" Fitz muttered quietly fixating his eyes on Karen's speech.

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't know what to say. Part of her felt embarrassed and ashamed but the other part felt angry and hurt. She closed her eyes took in a deep breath and headed for the door ignoring the question.

* * *

"I'm fine Jake. Better than fine actually!" Sara said as she kissed Jake on the cheek before walking inside. "Wow Jake your place is incredible I love what you did with this kitchen."

"Thanks Sis. Now cut to the chase. What happened? You sounded hysterical on the phone…"

"I'm pregnant Jake… and Matthew finally proposed. We're having a baby and getting married. Can you believe it!" Sara squealed. "I know its super late but I needed to tell you as soon as possible face to face. You're going to be an uncle!"

"Congratulations." Jake said as he twirled her around in the air. Before Jake could go to the fridge to find some celebratory dessert he realized he hand to do something. "Sara, could you wait here for me? I need to do something super quick. I'll be an hour maybe an hour and half tops! Make yourself at home, I can't wait to hear all the details when I get back." Jake said as he flew out the door.

* * *

Olivia came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in hand. She put it in her bag and walked over to Fitz who was still reading a speech. "Can we talk?" she whimpered.

"I don't know, are you carrying Jake's baby Olivia?"

"It needs 5 minutes before it displays results. Fitz we need to talk."

"About what Olivia?" Fitz said finally making eye contact.

"You called me over here Fitzgerald, so don't act like you don't have something to say to me."

Fitz stared into Olivia's eyes. She saw a broken man, a sad man, but mostly she saw a man who needed her. She saw him plead for her in the way he stared at her.

"I love you Fitz." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "I don't know what it is about you but I can't shake you… No matter how hard I try."

"I killed Verna Liv." Fitz blurted out shocked as his words left his mouth.

"What?" Olivia said startled.

"She threatened tor uin my legacy with defiance. I couldn't let that happen." Fitz said as he slowly walked over to Olivia. "I did it so both of our legacies could stay intact. She was sick and dying and I was frustrated and angry-" Fitz began to say but was shocked at the sensation of Olivia holding his hand.

"I don't care." Olivia said as she pressed her body up against his. "Verna died with Defiance Fitz. Let it go and stop holding this heavy burden on yourself. She's gone and you should let go."

Fitz shocked as ever did the one thing he knew could fix this broken relationship. He crashed his lips to hers in an intimate deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hoisted her upwards. In that kiss they both apologized for what they had done not only to each other but in general. Fitz broke off the kiss and stroked her cheek. "I love you so fucking much Livy. Ever since Camp David, I've regretted the words I said to you. I'm such an idiot as now I've only pushed you further into Jake. The possibility of you being pregnant… with his child, I don't know what I'll do." he choked. "All I know is that you're in here." Fitz said grabbing Olivia's hand and placing it on his heart... "And in here every second of every day." Fitz concluded placing Olivia's hand on the side of his face.

Olivia was flowing tears uncontrollable as she wept at the words she'd been dying to hear for three months. "Go get the test in my bag."

Fitz walked over to her bag reached in and located the test carefully enough not to reveal its results.

"A green plus means pregnant. A red line means not pregnant. I can't look… you do it." Olivia said as she closed her eyes.

Fitz took a deep breath before turning over the pregnancy test. He felt as if he had just had the wind knocked out of him. He dropped to his knees and sobbed like a baby.

* * *

Olivia got out of her elevator which led her to her floor. She was surprised to see Jake standing in her hallway; they hadn't talked since the fight. "Jake? What are you doing here" she said as she unlocked her door.

"Can we talk?" Jake mumbled as he walked into her apartment closing the door behind him.

"Yeah sure" Olivia said as she threw her bag down unaware that her bag was not fully zipped. Jake looked down at her bag and saw a box for a pregnancy test.

"Are you pregnant Olivia?" he spat.

"EXCUSE ME?" Olivia said spinning completely around to face him. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Yesterday, you threw up. Before I left I went into the bathroom and I noticed the bathroom cabinet was wide open. An unopened box of tampons was brought to the very front. You normally keep those at the back. Then I looked at the calendar… I know you're late Olivia."

"You went through my private things Jake!" Olivia said infuriated.

"Can you answer my question?" Jake said with anger in his voice.

"I refuse to answer anything. Who the hell do you think you are storming up in here demanding things? This is my house, you don't question me."

"Are you not answering me because you don't know, or because it's not mine."

Olivia bit down on her lip trying her very best not to slap Jake completely across the face. "You think I'm pregnant because I threw up and my periods late correct?"

"Yes. Olivia don't play stupid with me, just answer me. I don't have time to play games with you. Are you pregnant? Is it mine?"

"I'm not pregnant you asshole. My period's just late and I threw up because your cooking is shit." Olivia spat reaching into her bag pulling out a negative pregnancy test. "Look."

Jake took the test in his hands before putting it down on the coffee table. "You smell of him you know. I could smell the whiskey off you from the minute you came out of the elevator."

"Get out Jake."

* * *

Olivia stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. She walked over to her mirror to wipe the steam off. She smiled to herself as she compared Fitz's reaction to her pregnancy test to Jake's.

_FLASHBACK: _

_Olivia walked over to Fitz scared seeing him drop to his knees. Was she pregnant? She only had to assume so due to his reaction. "Fitz, get up baby please." she said as she held his face to her stomach. Fitz wrapped his hands around her waist still remaining on the floor. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I just want you to know I still love you, this baby doesn't change that." _

_Fitz looked up at Olivia with tears in his eyes as she cradled his face with her hands... "Never leave me again. From this moment on you are mine, no one else's. I'm holding onto you and never letting you go. I've never been so scared I could truly lose you forever." _

"_Fitz am I? Am I pregnant?" _

"_No. You're not. You're stuck with me Livy." he said as he lifted her shirt up to her belly button and kissed her stomach._

_Olivia breathed deeply and smiled. She grabbed Fitz by the back of his shirt and pulled him to stand up. "I hate you." Olivia smiled as she grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss._

* * *

**Alright Olitz fans this is when you thank me LOL. So Fitz and Olivia are back together? And she cheated on Jake too hahaha. I wanted to write this chapter so you guys weren't certain as to who Olivia was on the phone with/ going to see. Obviously its Fitzgerald, I told you guys from chapter 1, I am a diehard Olitz fan! However sometimes you need to shake it up after all the show is called Scandal. You guys can all breathe again; everything is smooth… for now ;). Again this chapter was very short but this week is just crazy. And just so you guys know I did plan infact for Olivia to have a pregnancy scare, but I didn't want her to be pregnant. I wanted to scare her away from Jake and back to Fitz where she belongs. I have a couple more scandals up my sleeve so stay tuned. As always leave reviews, I love to get your guys feedback.**

**Until next time,**

**Misschevious x**


	7. Worst Behaviour

**Heyhey lovelies. This chapter is going to be mostly fluff as I feel like you guys could use a pick me up. After Jake and the baby I can tell you guys want some Olitz. So here you go enjoy. I'm going to warn you this chapter is M rated so if you're not into that sort of thing I apologize (not really). PS. I'm glad I tricked you guys into thinking she might have gone to Jake/ been pregnant. But hello EW, Jake ain't shit.**

**LoveBasketball: LOOL girl I feel you, I wrote this while trying to "study" for business. I'm glad you were panicking haha exact reaction I wanted. x**

**CHubbard: Hahaha exact reaction I wanted. Hell no Olake baby gross just gross. x**

**Galenbloom: Hahaha yes back on the Olitz track.**

**BeckyPo: I was literally going to leave it as a cliff-hanger but last minute I changed my mind but you're welcome! Oh god you gotta love Fitzgerald! x**

**Evoria: LOOOL is all I can say. x**

**TvIsForever: Muahaha LOL. Olitz sex you want? Olitz sex you may get. x**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Worst Behaviour_

_Worst Behaviour – Drake_

* * *

_It had been a few weeks since the pregnancy scare. Olivia and Fitz began to get back into the routine again; he called her every morning and night and she made trips to the White House to see him as often as she could. Olivia even called a truce with Cyrus. Olivia and Fitz had yet to be intimate since they got back together. Fitz didn't want to rush right into it after the pregnancy scare with Jake and he had become extremely busy with work. But lately work was starting to ease up…_

* * *

Olivia was lying down on the couch in the oval analyzing one of Fitz's speeches for an upcoming Gala he had been asked to attend. "Fitz you better remember to look at audience throughout it. Don't just rush through it because you don't want to go."

"But I really don't want to go Livvy. Can't I just get Cyrus to cancel? I haven't spent proper time with you in three months. The last thing I want to do is go to some Gala." Fitz moaned as he strolled over to Olivia and joined her on the couch. He picked her up and positioned her so she was straddling him.

"Fitz stop." Olivia giggled. She tried to pull her legs off of him but he held down on her hips keeping her in place. "Fitz seriously… We have to perfect this speech and plus your kids are coming down tomorrow. WE both know once we start up again you can't control yourself. We can't just behave like two savage teenagers again. This is going to have to wait until another time." Olivia said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"4 months, 1 week and 6 days Olivia. Not that I'm counting or anything." he said as he tried to unhook her bra through her shirt ignoring her suggestion completely.

"You haven't… You haven't been with anyone else have you?" Olivia asked looking down. "Not that I have any right to judge or anything."

"No I haven't."

"Really?" Olivia said looking up at him with a grin.

"No I lied; me and Lauren have become fuck buddies in your absence." Fitz laughed while he struggled with the clasps on her bra. "Jesus Liv is this bra made of steel?"

"Does this mean your penis is all shriveled up?" Olivia said howling with laughter.

"Why don't you take a look and tell me" Fitz growled.

Olivia giggled as she moved his hands from her back to his sides. "Easy Fitzgerald, no need to start something you can't finish, you have a meeting in 15 minutes. Then you have a final fitting for your tuxedo for the gala tonight." she said as she rose out of his lap. "I should probably get going."

"Will you come tonight?"

"What? To the Gala?"

"Yes to the gala Livvy. We're all allowed a plus one. Plus I'm the fucking president."

"Fitz, you just got divorced 3 months ago. You can't seriously think that us going to this gala is even a possibility. I swear sometimes the shit you say."

"Calm down. I know we can't officially go together but I'll get Cyrus to bring you. After all you and Cyrus are old friends somewhat…. That way we'll be able to sit together and talk."

"I don't even have a dress and the venue is so far from my house! I don't have enough time to get ready!" Olivia complained.

"Details, details. So will you come?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and nodded her head as she strolled towards the door. "If you'll excuse me Mr. President I have to go dress shopping now." she said as she exited the oval office. Fitz smiled to himself as he thought of the amazing night they were going to have.

* * *

"… Thank you all. Enjoy the rest of your night. And god bless America." said Fitz as he walked off to the stage and headed towards the stairs. He saw the audience erupting into cheers, claps and screams. Now that his speech was finally over all he wanted to do was find Olivia and take her home. He hadn't seen her all night and he was dying to see her dress. He walked towards the tables where he shook tons of hands and posed for many photos before making his way to his table. Him, Cyrus and Olivia had their own table however Olivia was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" Fitz said to Cyrus.

"Relax Fitz, she's in the washroom, she should be out momentarily. Remember you two are to act professional so I hope you dealt with the sexual tension."

"We haven't yet Cyrus, so this ought to be an awkward dinner for you." Fitz said smiling. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone walked towards them. He turned around and almost lost all self-composure.

Olivia was wearing a ruby red dress which hit the floor with a mini trail. The dress was strapless with a low back that almost revealed her tail bone. There was a red silk bow tied at Olivia's waist showing off her incredible figure. She paired her dress with a pair of black peep toe heels which were hard to see due to her long dress. As for her hair she had it pin straight parted to the side of her makeup was a classic smokey eye with a nude lip. She smiled at Cyrus and Fitz as she walked over to their table. "Hello gentlemen." She said as she went over to hug Cyrus. As she stepped back from the embrace she noticed Cyrus was giving her a funny look. "Is there something wrong Cy?"

"You two had better control yourselves tonight. I mean Olivia did you really have to pick THAT dress. You look like fucking Jessica Rabbit. Fitz can't even close his mouth, I mean look at him he's starting to drool! Ugh, I'm going to the washroom." Cyrus huffed as he darted in the direction of the door.

Fitz continued to stare at Olivia with his mouth wide open. Finally he snapped out his trace and was able to string a couple of sentences together. Olivia" he said pretendingly as he grabbed her in for a professional hug.

"Mr. President, you look quite dapper tonight." she said smiling.

Fitz lowered his lips to her ear and hushed the tone of his voice. "I want you to ride my face." he whispered before stepping out of the embrace. "Please sit down Olivia." he said loudly.

The night went well and Fitz was able to keep his hands to himself. After the Gala, Olivia, Cyrus and Fitz made their way into a limo. "Can I be dropped off first please? James is going o kill me if I miss another episode of _Criminal Minds_." Cyrus pleaded.

"Sure Cy." Fitz said chuckling to himself. The driver made his way to Cyrus's house and dropped him off.

"Okay my turn." Olivia said smiling. "Cyrus lives in the opposite direction of me; it would have made more sense to drop me off first actually."

"We're not dropping you off Livvy. You're coming home with me." Fitz said as he flashed Olivia a big grin.

"Fitz… What are you playing at? Your children come home tomorrow! You can't be serious!"

The driver drove them to the White House as Fitz requested. Tom and Daniel were able to sneak them both up to the residential area without anyone seeing. Fitz held Olivia's hand as he walked her into his bedroom.

"Fitz! Take me home." She pouted.

"Never! I'm going to lock you in here and you're going to stay here mine forever he laughed as he dropped his hands to her waist. "You look fucking unbelievable tonight." He said in a much lower voice as he bit his lip.

"Thank you." Olivia blushed as she rested her hands on his chest. "I guess there's no point in trying to convince you to let me go home right?"

Fitz smiled and shook his head no as his hands began to travel to her back resting on top of her ass. "Do you know how hard it was to control myself tonight?"

"Yes, I think I do. I have to admit I love you in a tuxedo." Olivia said laughing as she played with his bow tie.

Fitz sensed that Olivia was not picking up his hints or she was purposely playing dumb. He lowered his head and began to suck and kiss on her neck. Olivia let out a small moan at the sensation. She finally caught onto all of Fitz's hints and began to try and undo the side zipper on her dress but Fitz stopped her. "Lay down, on your back and I'll undress you." He said in a low growl. Olivia followed his command and backed up until she felt the bed hit her knees. She hoisted herself on top of it and slowly laid down keep her eyes locked on Fitz who was watching her intensely.

Fitz immediately hopped on top of Olivia; straddling her. He slowly zipped her dress down carefully watching as each part of her body was revealed to him. Finally when the dress hit her feet Olivia kicked it off along with her heels. Fitz looked blow him to see Olivia wearing a dark green lingerie set with fishnet stockings. "Olivia what is this?" Fitz said with overwhelming excitement in his voice.

"What does it look like?" she smiled. "I knew you were going to be up to your old tricks today so I'd thought I'd wear something special, in case something happened…" Her voice trailed off at the sensation of Fitz removing her bra and taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Olivia moaned at the feeling and began to quickly undress Fitz. "How is it that I'm pretty much naked however you're still fully clothed?"

Fitz ignored her but lifted his face only for a moment to allow her to pull his shirt of his head, then he went right back to her breasts. Olivia unzipped his pants as best she could and dragged them to his knees. Olivia grabbed Fitz from his hair and pulled his face upwards. "Hi. Are you done playing with my boobs Fitzgerald? I'd like to have sex sometime tonight but at the rate you're going we'll be here all night." She giggled.

"It's been 4 months Olivia…" he said as he bit down on her chest and slowly slid off her underwear as well as his. Fitz took her legs and rested them on his shoulders as he put his arms between Olivia for support. He slowly entered her and they both let out moans at the feeling. He moved in and out of her at a slow antagonizing rhythm design to drive Olivia crazy. Olivia gripped his hair with one had while she dug her nails into his back with the other. "Fuck." she moaned as she felt Fitz teasing her purposely.

"It's been too long Livvy." He said as he lowered his forehead to hers. He slowly began to speed up his rhythm as he moved one of his hands to run up and down Olivia's thighs.

"Mhm baby." She moaned as she brought his head down to capture his lips in a kiss. Fitz continued to speed his rhythm until he could feel they were both close to climax. He slowed down his pace and started at Olivia as uncontrollable moans left her mouth.

"You're always so fucking tight Liv." He said as he watched Olivia near her climax more and more with every thrust he gave her. She dug her nails into him dragging them across his back as she cried out. A smug smile washed over his face as he watched her orgasm. He followed her moments later as he dripped her ass with one hand sending him over the edge. Fitz rolled off of her and onto the space next to her. "Fuck Olivia, I don't know about you, I really don't know." he said running his fingers through his hair.

"What does that mean?" Olivia said as she shifted her body towards him as she ran her fingers along the planes of his chest.

"You have got to have the best pussy in the world." He laughed. "You're the only person who's ever made me cum 3 times in a row. You remember that night don't you?"

"Yes I do. Let's go for 4 Mr. President. Now it's my turn to be on top." Olivia said hoisting herself on top of him while placing her hands on his chest. She slowly let herself down on his member and Fitz let out a groan as he slapped her ass.

Olivia's phone alarm clock buzzed at 6:00AM reminding her to return to the real world. She looked over at Fitz who was still sleeping soundly. He had red scratch marks all over his chest and back from last night. Olivia's chest was covered in hickeys and love-bites. She got up to disable her alarm clock only to lie back down into Fitz's arms. She ran her fingers through his hair and softly bit down on his ear lobe and he awoke.

"Good morning beautiful." He said in a low sleepy voice.

"Good morning handsome" She said as she bent her head to kiss him softly. She had intended for the kiss to be light but Fitz wrapped one hand around the back of her beck she deepened the kiss while his other hand slid down to tease her nipples. "Fitz" she laughed as she broke the kiss. "We seriously can't. Your kids will be here soon, have you even taken a look at your chest?"

Fitz undeterred continued to slip his hands underneath Olivia's shirt. Well it was truly his shirt he had lent her for the night. "What's wrong with my chest?" he asked.

"Look!" Olivia said as he pushed his chin to his chest. Fitz howled with laughter at the sight of his chest; sore and red with countless scratches everywhere.

"You're a fucking animal Olivia. I'm going to have to wear a turtleneck today."

"So will I! Have you seen my chest? Hickeys and love bites everywhere, I feel like a 16 year old girl." Olivia laughed as she continued to stroke Fitz's hair.

"Who the fucking fuck is that?" Fitz whispered. "It's barely 6AM."

"Sir. It's me, Cyrus. We have a bit of a problem." Cyrus said through the door.

"Fuck." Olivia and Fitz said in unison. Fitz quickly threw the huge duvet over Olivia. "Stay like this." he whispered to her as he ran around the room picking up her bra, dress and shoes which were scattered all over the room before throwing them into the bathroom. "One second Cy." Fitz yelled as he quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants before going to open the door. "What's wrong?" Fitz said breathlessly.

"I don't know how and I don't know why but somehow your children's train schedule was changed, any who they're downstairs and I have no fucking clue what to do with them! I can't handle pre-teens so go fix them! Also Teddy's just been dropped off as if there aren't enough children running around here already!" Cyrus said. "By the way what the hell happened to your chest? You look like you were attacked by a wild animal."

Fitz looked down as he heard Olivia giggling underneath the duvet. "I had an allergic reaction to the shrimp at the gala last night." Fitz said almost laughing at the stupidity of his own words.

"Bullshit." Cyrus said ash he took a step towards Fitz as he eyed down his bedroom. His eyes nearly bulged out his head when he saw a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of lacy green underwear on the floor. "You didn't…" Cyrus said as he walked in and picked up the two items of lingerie off the floor.

"Fuck I must have dropped those" Fitz thought to himself as he saw Cyrus raise them up. "Um, listen Cy." Fitz said trying to clear his throat but he was struggling to hold in his laughter.

"Allergic reaction my ASSHOLE. Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fitz said with a huge grin on his face.

"Olivia. Pope. That's who I'm talking about. That's who we ever talk about! Where is she?" Cyrus spat turning red in the face.

Olivia peered her head out of the duvet and stared at the back of Cyrus as he yelled at Fitz. She truly hadn't laughed this hard in her life. Fitz noticed Olivia's head peer out of the duvet and bursted into a roaring laughter. Cyrus spun around staring Olivia straight in the face. "I have absolutely NO words for you two. I told you to control yourselves for ONE NIGHT. You couldn't even do that." Cyrus said storming towards the door.

"Cyrus relax." Olivia giggled.

Cyrus shook his head repeatedly. "You need to cut your nails Olivia before you bleed the President to death." he said referring to Fitz's chest before slamming the door.

Olivia was getting ready in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom. She was wearing one of the outfits Fitz had gotten from Mellie's wardrobe. Mellie had a wardrobe of clothes which she had never worn yet she insisted on keeping. Olivia's black pencil skirt and white blazer still had the tag on them. "This feels weird… wearing Mellie's clothes." She said.

"Technically Mellie never wore them, so you're not wearing 'her clothes'. They were just purchased with her in mind." Fitz said assuring as she walked up behind her and kissed her neck. Olivia immediately jerked away from him.

"What are you doing? Do not start Mister after the blasting from Cyrus you cannot be serious. We will not be having sex for a very long time."

"Do not even joke about that Olivia. I do not find that funny." Fitz said with a straight face.

"I mean it Fitz. As of now I'm going on a celibacy cleanse. Seeing Cyrus talk about your love marks has turned me right off!"

Fitz scoffed. "Whatever Olivia, you'll be begging for it later tonight." He said as he walked toward the front door.

"Where's Tom and Daniel? They need to drop me off. Remember you hijacked me last night, I don't even have my care with me!"

"Tom has the day off along with the majority of people today. Daniel is probably downstairs with Jerry and Karen."

"Fitz how the hell am I going to get home…"

"I'm not too sure right now but I'm sure we'll figure something out. As for right now you are going to meet my kids." Fitz said grabbing Olivia's arm as headed out the door.

"You CAN'T be serious Fitzgerald." Olivia said as she followed Fitz down the hallway.

"Oh I'm very serious baby. Don't worry they'll love you." Fitz said as he turned to her and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Now hurry up." He said as he walked her down the hallway.

* * *

**Eek! So Fitz and Olivia got hot and heavy, surprise surpsise. You guys requested a sex scene so I hope I delivered I find sex scenes hard to do without inspiration so my boyfriend also helped me with this scene Fitzgerald cannot control himself man! LOL Cyrus finding them the morning after… talk about embarrassing and gross. Hahaha "Allergic reaction to the shrimp" And yay Olivia is going to meet the grant children. How do you think Karen, Jerry and Teddy will react to her? Do you think they'll like her? Or will it be too soon after the divorce? Don't think you've seen the last of Mellie and Jake though. Lastly what do you think about Olivia's celibacy cleanse? Hahaha. As always please leave reviews. x**

**Until next time,**

**Misschevious x**


	8. Midnight City

**Hola. Soo the last chapter was well received. A lot of people feel the same way about Olivia's celibacy cleanse; it won't last. Hahah only time and Fitz's superpowers will tell. Also I wanted to change the ages of the Grant kids. From now on Karen will be 11 and Jerry 9.**

**TvIsForever: LOL I'm glad you enjoyed the sex. Hahaha I absolutely love that part. Haha we shall see about the celibacy. x**

**LoveBasketball: LOOL I don't think anyone can resist Fitz. HAHA I'm not gonna lie we're pretty freaky when it comes to sex. x **

**Marianna: Thank you, and yes Teddy is still a baby. x**

**Evoria: LOOL yes he did! Hahaha. x**

**BeckyPo: Aw that means so much. **** I think it would be fun too, something refreshing haha. x**

**Galenbloom: LOOL roar. x**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Midnight City_

_Midnight City -M83 _

* * *

"Karen, Jerry this is Olivia Pope." Fitz said as he introduced Olivia to his children. He had finally managed to drag her down to the oval to meet his children.

Karen and Jerry giggled to each other before addressing Olivia. "Hi Ms. Olivia Pope, I'm Karen." Karen said still giggling.

"Hi Ms. Olivia Pope, I'm Jerry." Jerry smiled but also started giggling as he heard his sister.

Olivia smiled and waved, she was about to respond when Fitz interrupted her "Do you two mind telling me what is so funny?" He snarled.

"Sorry Dad and Ms. Olivia Pope. We're not being rude its just—"

"What Karen… spit it out."

"When I was walking Jerry to the bathrooms because he forgot where they are AGAIN. We heard Cyrus come running down the hall. So we decided to hid because Jerry's afraid of Cyrus and I don't like him much either. Anyways when he came down the hall we heard him say something." Karen giggled as she looked down at Jerry. Jerry had his head down trying to hold in his laughter.

"What did you hear Karen? I don't have all day!"

"We heard him say that Olivia Pope and her magical thighs are going to run this administration into the ground." Jerry blurted out before looking back down.

Olivia could feel her face burning up as she looked up at Fitz. Fitz was panicking to think of a lie but quickly shot her a nod assuring her he could handle it.

Karen took a step towards Olivia. "Is it true Ms. Olivia Pope? Do you have magical thighs?" Karen asked not realizing the meaning of the words she was saying.

"Karen!" Fitz snapped. Olivia was a dancer so when Cyrus says magical he means strong. Olivia used to do that pointe thing that you like to watch the ballerinas on TV do." He smiled.

"Really Ms. Pope? Could you teach me some time. I've always wanted to take ballet but I'm scared." Karen said with her eyes wide as saucers.

"It's been a while since I've danced Karen. I'd love to sign you up for a ballet class on weekends maybe when you're free from school? Maybe it's something we could do together? We'll have to make sure it's okay with your dad." Olivia asked with a smile on her face.

"THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" Karen boomed.

"Guys listen." Fitz cleared his throat. "The reason I wanted you to meet Ms. Olivia is because, well she's my girlfriend. Me and Olivia are dating…"

"We know that dad… Duh we're not 5! Karen said with excitement in her voice from the possibility of dance lessons with Olivia. "I like her dad."

"She's really pretty too Dad." Jerry said quietly.

"Why thank you Mr. Jerry. You looked quite handsome in your school uniform I might say." Olivia said as she watched Jerry smile and blush.

"Okay you two, upstairs, shower, brush your teeth all that jazz. Then maybe just maybe we can watch a movie."

The two grant children nodded in agreement before racing each other out the door, down the hall and around the corner. "BE CAREFUL." Fitz yelled after them.

Olivia turned to him, "Magical thighs…" she said before bursting into laughter.

"They are quite magical." Fitz said in a low husky voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"FITZ!" Olivia said trying to jerk out of his hold but failing. "Don't you remember our conversation 10 minutes ago about celibacy!"

"I remember you mentioning something about never wanting to be celibate and I said I'd help." Fitz teased as he moved his head and began kiss her neck. He knew within a few moments she would be putty in his hands.

Olivia let out a low moan and allowed herself quickly to feel the pleasure Fitz was giving to her before snapping out of it. "FITZGERALD!" She boomed and he quickly jumped back. Olivia laughed at his immediate reaction, she had noticed how his full name had always got his full attention.

"Really Olivia? Fitzgerald?" He pouted as he walked towards the couch before plopping down.

"Yes! Clearly you are not taking me seriously! My magical thighs are taking a break." Olivia said as she sat on the couch across from Fitz.

"So what now you can't even sit beside me?"

"No. We both know the things that have gone down on that couch. I feel much safer on this couch thank you very much."

Fitz smiled to himself as he reminisced on the days leading up to the Gala.

_FLASHBACK: _

_Olivia and Fitz were sitting down on the couch, hanging out in the oval after hours. The majority of staff had gone home and Olivia didn't feel like leaving just yet. Plus Jake had been calling her a lot after the breakup and she didn't feel like picking up. _

"_You're such a liar Fitz, I never said that!" Olivia giggled. _

"_Hahaha yes you did Livvy! I remember it quite clearly. You said 'Fitzgerald Grant, please take me to your hotel room and have your way with me." Fitz teased referring to the first time they had been intimate back on the campaign. _

"_I would never say that!" Olivia giggled. _

"_Why not?" Fitz growled as he crashed his lips to hers. He slowly pushed Olivia to lie down on her back on the couch so he hovered over her. He loved this position as it made him feel dominate and powerful. She deepened the kiss allowing her tongue to find his. She savoured this moment as this was one of the only times they were able to truly be alone. Fitz slowly undid the zipper on her pants before sliding them off. _

"_Fitz… We can't have sex on this couch. Well not our official make-up sex. Keep it in your pants for now" Olivia whispered as she broke off the kiss. _

"_Fine, I'll keep my pants on, can't say the same for you though." Fitz winked before kissing his way down her body as he unbuttoned her blouse. _

_Before Olivia could respond she felt his tongue where she was most sensitive. She moaned instantly as she felt his fingers enter her as well. He rocked her body momentarily before he began to kiss and suck where she desired. She ran her hands though Fitz's hair as she wrapped her legs around his body._

"_You're so fucking wet baby." Fitz said as he began to use his fingers to pleasure her again. Olivia's moans and screams filled the room. Fitz watched as he saw her back arch and her eyes roll into the back of her head. He devoured her with one final lick as he felt her climax. Fitz made his way back up to hover over her face. "You taste so fucking good" He grinned. Olivia unable to get breathing control nodded as she closed her eyes. _

"Oh the glorious things we've done in here." Fitz smiled reminiscing. Olivia giggled to herself and sighed. "By the way is Jake still calling you? I remember he was persistent after the break up but it's been a few weeks now…"

"Unfortunately he is. I guess he needs closure. I did break up with him pretty harshly. I insulted his cooking and told him to get out." Olivia admitted.

"You did WHAT?" Fitz gasped.

"Insulted his cooking by telling him that's the reason I threw up. Then he insinuated that you have a drinking problem and that I smelled of whiskey. That's when I snapped and told him to get out."

Fitz felt himself get hot at the mention of his drinking problem. He struggled with an on and off alcohol problem ever since his mother died. Mellie, Cyrus and his sister Audrey were the only people who truly knew the seriousness of his drinking when times got hard. He thought of telling Olivia but he didn't want to upset her. He knew Jake's constant calling was upsetting her and he didn't want to over complicate things between them. "He's an asshole Livvy, but I think you should call him back. Tell him that you belong to me and to fuck off." Fitz said as he rose up from the couch. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go make sure Karen and Jerry haven't killed each other." He said leaving her alone in the oval.

Olivia grabbed her phone and dialed Jake's number. It rang once before he picked up.

"Hello beautiful."

"Listen Jake, I'm not sure why you keep calling me but you need to stop."

"No hello? Alright then" Jake sneered.

"Don't play stupid Jake we both know why I'm calling."

"I miss you Olivia. I think this break we had was good. You needed some space, which I understand. The pregnancy scare was hard on both of us but I think now with some space we can move past it."

"Break? What break? Jake we're over. I dumped you. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough but I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What are you talking about? We just got into a stupid fight that's all." Jake laughed.

"Jake, please don't call me again. This relationship is over. Enjoy your life."

"Olivia, relax sweetie. Look I'll come over later and we'll talk and—" Jake began to say but the call had already been ended.

* * *

The Grants and Olivia had spent all day together playing games, talking and watching movies. Baby Teddy was asleep in the nursery. They were nearly the end of the last movie as it was getting late.

"KAREN! NO!" Jerry wailed as Karen shoved the last slice of pizza onto her plate.

"Too bad Jerry! Karen said as she dug into her slice. Jerry reached for the slice ripping it out of Karen's mouth. He smirked as he took an enormous bite. "NO JERRY! THAT'S MINE!" Karen yelled before she launched herself at Jerry knocking them both off the couch.

"Both of you CALM DOWN." Fitz roared as he pulled the two children off of each other. He smirked at Olivia. "This is why I don't let them have pizza for dinner."

Olivia giggled to herself. "Jerry you can have my piece, I haven't touched it." Olivia said handing Jerry her plate.

"Thanks Ms. Olivia Pope." Jerry blushed.

"Jerry please, call me Olivia." Olivia smiled.

"Olivia you are very pretty, too pretty for my dad, plus he's old." Jerry said before taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Your dad is quite old isn't he?" Olivia teased as she winked at Fitz.

"That's enough outta you two." Fitz said as he sat down on the couch. "Now go brush your teeth its bedtime. Say good night to Olivia."

"Goodnight Olivia!" Karen said loudly as she ran over to Olivia and gave her a huge hug.

"Goodnight Olivia." Jerry smiled awkwardly and shot her a quick wave. "Goodnight Dad love you." The children said in unison before racing each other out the room.

"They're such sweet kids Fitz. You truly did a great job with them." She said stroking his hair.

"Thanks Liv." Fitz said as he grabbed her arm and lifted her off the couch.

"Fitz where are we going?"

"Didn't you hear what I said to Jerry and Karen? It's BEDTIME" Fitz said with a wink.

"No Fitz, no!" Olivia giggled but tried her best to sound stern. Before she knew it Fitz had hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman hold. "Put me down NOW Fitzgerald!" Olivia boomed.

"Like I said Olivia, I'm never letting you leave." He laughed as he carried her off to his secluded bedroom.

* * *

Olivia left the White House early the next morning. She had managed to abstain from sex with Fitz for the night. Fitz had finally agreed to let her leave as long as she promised to come over for dinner later. She met up with Tom who had organized a ride for her. Tom laughed at the fact that she was wearing Fitz's old Harvard sweater with his initials down the side. In fact the sweater looked more like a dress.

Once Olivia reached her floor she stepped out rummaging through her bag to find her keys.

"Nice sweater."

Olivia looked up from her bag shocked to see Jake sitting outside her apartment door.

"What do you want Jake?" she spat.

"I want to talk, properly. WE need to sort things out. I love you Olivia and there's nothing you can do to change that."

* * *

**So again a bit of fluff but also laying down the foundation for future story lines. Olivia met the Grant children, aren't they lovely? I decided to let Teddy sleep, don't worry he'll make an appearance soon. Hahah the magical thighs part still makes me giggle. How long do you think Olivia's new found celibacy will last? Seems to me like she's struggling. You guys requested more Olitz sex so I tried my best. What do you think about Fitz not telling Olivia bout his struggles with alcohol? Also how creepy is Jake? As always leave reviews! x**

**Until next time,**

**Misschevious x**


	9. Thinking About You

**Hey lovelies. Hahahah the reviews from the last chapter were absolutely hilarous. I mean't to give you two updates this weekend but modelling has just been crazy this week! Btw You guys really HATE JAKE LOL. Anyways enjoy this chapter, some fluff before I start up the rollercoaster again. ;)**

**Evoria: Hahahah Jake is a creep. **

**Konrtini23: Thank you xx**

**LoveBasketball: LOOL I'm dying. Hahaha Charlie. **

**Oceans00711girl: Cyrus always does way too much! Jake is so creepy that's exactly what I imagined myself.**

**galenbloom: LOOL. Yes Fitz the father so cute. Olivia is cracking believe me.**

**BeckyPo: LOOL classic Cyrus! It's refreshing to see Fitz squirm haha. Jake is just a lost cause he truly creeps me out. **

**TvIsForever: Aw thank you I thought it would be an interesting dynamic to add since they've kind of hinted at it during the show. Cyrus is so extra. Hahaha yummy for sure. Teddy is absolutely adorable omg his cheeks. Ah.**

**Valkeloo: They are I hope we get introduced to them in the show! Jake really needs to just go.**

**To the guest reviewer who asked if I've ever tried a celibacy cleanse with my boyfriend, hahaha hell no. I'll be celibate when I'm dead. x**

**WELCOME TO ALL THE NEW FOLLOWERS :)**

**P.S. THE COUNTDOWN IS ON GUYS 11 MORE DAYS TILL SEASON 3 WOOO.**

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Thinking about You_

_Thinking About You – Calvin Harris feat. Ayah Marah_

* * *

"Spit it out Jake." Olivia said sitting down on her ouch. She invited Jake in to give him the closure he desperately needed.

"I miss you baby."

"Jake please do not call me that. We are done and over. I invited you in to get closure. Any hope you have of us having a future together, kill it now."

"Olivia…Why?"

"I moved on, you should too."

"How have you moved on Olivia? It's only been a few weeks. Look I know I reacted badly to the pregnancy scare but I was scared."

"Jake, I've found someone else. It has nothing to do with the pregnancy scare, I was horridied as well. I'm sorry if I led you on or gave you false hope but this is done."

Jake sat there across from Olivia with a blank look on his face. No emotion or anything. Suddenly his phone rang and he whipped it out to answer it.

"Hello. Yeah sure. I'll be there in 10." Jake said before hanging up the phone. "I have to go. Let me ask you something quickly. This someone else, it's Fitz right?" He said heading for the door.

"That's none of your concern Jake." Olivia spat.

"That's fucking bullshit Olivia. You know as well as I do this fantasy of you and Fitz running off into the sunset will never work. How many times have you tried this now? 20 times?" Jake said going red in the face. Jake felt as if he had just been taken along for the ride; he felt stupid, hurt, betrayed but most of all angry. It took everything in him not to go on a rampage.

"You sound pathetic you know. Just leave Jake we're done here."

"Fuck you Olivia." Jake spat as he stormed out of the door before slamming it behind him.

Olivia let out a huge sigh of exhaustion. _"What the hell is his problem"_ she thought. She grabbed her phone and dialed Fitz, informing him of exactly what happened.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Fitz groaned.

"Nope. He stared at me with this creepy look in his eye. He waited for me outside of my apartment… probably all day."

Fitz swallowed hard at the thought of Jake trying to get close to Olivia again. "Did he…Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't. He didn't touch me. He was angry but I don't think he would hurt me, would he?"

"Livvy you need to get out of there. He could hurt you and I won't let that happen. You're only little and he's a navy officer. It wouldn't take much for him to—"

"For him to what Fitz?" Olivia hissed.

"For him to hurt you, in any way. I'll have Tom and Daniel come collect your things in the morning. Do you feel safe there for tonight? Do you want to come over?"

"Collect my things? Fitz where am I going to go? This is my home!"

"You're leaving that apartment. I can't risk leaving you around for him to snap on. For the meantime you'll move in here with me."

"Excuse me! Fitz I am not moving in with you! I don't even think I need a new apartment, maybe a new lock but that's about it. You can't just scoop me up and hide me from the rest of the world!"

"Yes I can, and I will. If you don't want to leave, I'm coming over. I'll be there in 15."

Olivia groaned and hung up the phone. She groaned because Fitz was making a big deal out of nothing like usual. _"Or was he right, was Jake truly a threat?"_ she thought to herself.

Olivia opened the door and pouted as she saw Fitz along with 8 Secret Service agents. "8 really? Do you think that was necessary? I can handle myself you know."

"Yes it is necessary." Fitz said grinning as he walked in closing the door behind him. "How are you baby?" He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm annoyed. I have a stalker ex-boyfriend and an overprotective— well I don't know what to call you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I refuse to call you my boyfriend anymore so l'm just going to say Fitz. I have an overprotective Fitz who won't let me take two steps without worrying."

"Your my Livvy, of course I worry about you." He said smiling as he took off his jacket.

"Don't take off your clothes Mister, I'm not happy with you." Olivia pouted. In reality she loved how overprotective he was. He always had this way about him that made her feel secure, loved and safe. Fitz winked at her before turning around and making his way over to the kitchen.

"I'm starving! What's for dinner?"

"The usual; wine and popcorn." Olivia teased as she followed him.

"Yuck. I want pizza so order it." Fitz said with a grin.

"Pizza? You're the President of the United States of America and you want pizza? You can have it anytime you want."

"No. I don't want fancy gourmet pizza like at the White House. I want greasy, regular pizza; like the type you see in commercials." Fitz said, his voice booming with excitement.

"Fine what do you want?" Olivia said walking towards him.

"Whatever you normally have is fine with me."

"I normally have green peppers, mushrooms and sausage."

Fitz eyes widened. "Well Liv if you want some sausage just ask." He said as he pressed his body to hers.

"Fuck off." Olivia laughed running away into the living area.

"I'm serious Livvy. I think I'm starting to lose my sanity."

"Grow up. We were broken up for 10 months then we broke up again for another 3. I think you can go a couple months without sex."

"A COUPLE MONTHS." Fitz howled. "No I don't think I can."

"Yes I think you can, and you will." Olivia teased.

"Livvy, I'm starting to lose my focus. I can't think properly. What if we get attacked by North Korea tomorrow? I can't focus let alone stop a nuclear war. Do you really want to damn our country to the ground because you want to do some stupid cleanse?"

"So you're saying if we don't have sex I'm damning our great nation to the ground?"

"Precisely." Fitz said grinning from ear to ear. He was knocked off balance from the pillow that Olivia hurled at him from across the room. "Ouch! Olivia you'll pay for that later!"

The pizza came and Fitz convinced Olivia to feed him sitting his lap. They listened to John Legend'ss album while laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"I'm stuffed." Said Olivia.

"Same, that pizza was incredible though."

"Eh, it was pretty greasy."

Fitz moved his hands form Olivia's waist to rest on the cheeks of her ass. Surprisingly she didn't get up or tell him to stop. Suddenly Fitz felt a piercing pain on his arm and looked down to see Olivia pinching him. "Nice try Fitzgerald." She grinned.

Fitz picked her up and tossed her onto her back on the couch. He dove ontop of her tickling all over her body. Olivia cried out in sheer terror. "FITZ NO." She laughed. Fitz growled as he continued to tickle her as she squirmed. Finally he stopped as he rose and brought his face above hers. Olivia gasped for air trying desperately to stop laughing. Fitz noticed her eyes widen at the change of song; _Tonight (Best You Ever Had)_ came on and Olivia stopped laughing.

"I love this song." Olivia smiled.

"Do you now?" Fitz said in a low husky voice as he began to tickle her again.

"NO. STOP. MAKE LOVE TO ME!" Olivia blurted out. She clasper her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had just said.

"What?!" Fitz said as he stopped tickling her. His eyes widened and he was bearing a toothy grin.

"Shut up." Olivia said as she grabbed his tie down pushing his lips to hers. Fitz kissed her softly for a while before breaking off the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Fitz whispered softly in her ear.

Olivia nodded as she slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. Fitz stared at her intensely for a few moments before he hoisted her up in his arms. He rose from the couch walking over the stereo and pressed repeat while holding her steadily in his arms. He kept his lips to hers as he walked her into the bedroom.

Fitz and Olivia explored each other's bodies as if they had never seen them before. Olivia cried out Fitz's name so loud he was 100% positive the neighbours heard them. They made love until the wee hours of the morning to the same song. Olivia rolled over into Fitz's arms as she stared at the alarm clock that read 5:30 AM. She looked down to see Fitz fully awake starting lovingly at her.

"Good morning love." Olivia said kissing his chest. Fitz nodded still keeping his gaze locked on Olivia. "Fitz are you okay?"

"I love you so fucking much Olivia Carolyn Pope."

"I love you so fucking much Fitzgerald Grant III." Olivia giggled as she got out of the bed. "Are you hungry? I'll go bring you some breakfast." She said scurrying off to the kitchen.

Olivia opened the refrigerator door to pour herself some orange juice when she heard Fitz coming up behind her. "Fitz stay in bed and I'll bring it to you!" Olivia said as she turned around. She dropped her glass of orange juice to see Fitz on one knee with a crystal ring in a box in one hand.

"Marry me baby."

"What?" Olivia said as her voice cracked.

Fitz took a deep breathe closed his eyes and began. "From the moment we met, I knew that it would come to this. From the moment I looked into those beautiful eyes of yours I knew I had to make you mine. You are my everything. I can't imagine my life without you; I never want to imagine my life without you. You make it feel like home, wherever we are. When I look at you I see the woman I want to have children with, the woman I want to grow old with. So do me the honour and make an honest man out of me." Fitz choked out. He looked up at Olivia to see tears streaming down her face. He himself hadn't realized he was crying till he felt the tears stream down his cheeks.

Olivia stared at Fitz intensely. She tried her best to speak but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. "It's about time." Olivia teased finally being able to speak. Fitz rose and held her in his arms. He didn't spin her around or lift her up in the air. He simply held her tight and stoked her hair as she cried into his chest. When he finally let go he kissed Olivia with everything in him. He kissed her as if his life depended on it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke off the kiss and stared into each other's eyes breathing heavily.

"Give me the damn ring Fitz." Olivia teased her voice still shaky from all the crying. Fitz laughed as he slipped the Tiffany ring around Olivia's finger. "It's perfect." She cried as she stared at the three diamond ring shining on her finger.

"So are you." said Fitz as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as he went in for a kiss.

* * *

The next couple of days were a bliss. Olivia spent the majority of her time at the White House and she bonded a lot with Karen and Jerry. Karen told her of her little boy troubles while Jerry and her watched tons of cartoons. When Fitz and Olivia finally sat them down and told them about the engagement it went extremely well. Karen was thrilled a she was extremely fond of Olivia and Jerry was excited to have someone to watch cartoons with and keep his dad happy. He also cared for Olivia but was significantly shyer than Karen. As for Teddy he just smiled and held Olivia's finger in his hand. Olivia had insisted that Jerry and Karen make more of an effort with Mellie seeing as she was going through a rough time. Jerry decided that he would give his mother a call after dinner.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Jer."

"How are you?"

"I'm great how are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm good. I just finished watching Tom and Jerry. Olivia promised me if I got ready for bed early she'd let me watch the new episode of Ninja Turtles."

"Olivia? Daddy's friend?" Mellie said playing dumb.

"yues Mom. But not just friend anymore, he loves her."

Mellie rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe that Fitz was parading Olivia around in front of her children. "Your dad says some stupid things." She replied bitterly.

"It's not stupid mom!" Jerry wailed. "They're getting married mom."

"Pardon me?" Mellie choked. She felt sick to her stomach as those words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah she has a shiny ring now. She looks so pretty with it."

"When did this happen?" Mellie growled.

"Mhm, I can't think now. SHOOT! I have to get ready otherwise Olivia will start without me. Bye mom!" Jerry said before hanging up the phone. Mellie sat on the other end speechless. She could not believe after all she had done, Fitz had still gone back to her. She felt overcome with rage and hatred.

* * *

Olivia was on the phone with Fitz as she walked up to her apartment door. Fitz insisted on calling her every time she went to her apartment alone at night in case Jake crept up.

"Okay I'm here and He's not Fitz." Olivia giggle das she opened her front door.

"Good. Maybe he's finally taken a fucking hint."

"Yeah maybe." Olivia sighed as she turned on the lights. She gasped at the state of her apartment. Everything around her was completely trashed. Her mirror was thrown against the wall leaving smashed glass all over the floor. Her TV had been thrown to the floor along with everything else in her apartment. Her cabinet doors in the kitchen had been torn off. All her plates and cutlery and been smashed and left on the floor. All the photos she had collected over the years were destroyed. Everything around her was completely ruined. "WHORE." was painted on the wall in her living room.

"Olivia? Are you there?" she heard Fitz muffle on the phone.

"My apartment." she sobbed. "Someone's broken into my apartment. Everything is broken."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. So Olivia tries to give Jake some closure which doesn't end too well. Olivia finally caved into her celibacy cleanse; but we all knew that was coming. THEY'RE ENGAGED YAYYY. :') Ah I loved writing that scene! I didn't want an over the top proposal. I just wanted something personal and intimate between the two of them. Mellie's not too happy about the engagement however. And someone broke into Olivia's apartment! Who do you think it was? As always leave reviews. X**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious x**


	10. Eyes on Fire

Hi loves. I apologize for the lateness of the chapter. I've just been super distracted. So here is another chapter. please enjoy. Also let me know if you want me to wrap this up before season 3 or to continue throughout. As for my feelings on the season finale I was annoyed as fuck but I mean I wasn't surprised. They broke up in the season 1 finale as well. As always leave reviews. X

p.s this chapter is short sorry but better than nothing? I feel like I've been spoiling you guys with fluff so expect to be back on the rollercoaster.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Eyes on Fire

Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation

* * *

"It's okay baby." Fitz said as he stroked Olivia's back as he cuddled her on his bed. He had called for Tom and Daniel so fast to pick up Olivia she didn't even have time to look around at the damage. Olivia was shaken as she laid her head on Fitz's chest.

"Who would do something like that..." Olivia sobbed. "All my stuff, its ruined."

"Shhh." Fitz said as he kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep we'll sort this out in the morning."

"Sort what out? I'm not contacting the police Fitz."

"Of course you are. They're gonna throw that fucker Ballard in jail."

"We have no proof it was him. I also don't want to see him, I want no contact with him. If this is what it takes to get him out of my life for good, then so be it."

Fitz decided to bite his tongue for the time being. He knew he couldn't push Olivia on this issue. He just cuddled her until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Huck are you sure?"

"Of course Olivia, It shouldn't take me more than 20 minutes. I can email the footage to you if you'd like."

"Yes please thank you Huck." Olivia smiled before hanging up the phone. Huck had agreed to hack into her buildings security camera's which would give her a clear view of the person who destroyed her apartment. Olivia breathed in a sigh of relief as she knew she could count on Huck to find who she was looking for. Olivia headed to the oval to go find Fitz.

* * *

"Also the Prime Minister of Canada would like to schedule a visit Sir. I told his people that we would get back to them."

"Thanks Cy, I'll look into that. By the way there's something I need to tell you."

"Whats wrong Sir?"

"I proposed to Olivia, we're getting married."

Cyrus breathed in deeply. "Congratulations Sir."

"Congratulations? I was expecting a lecture and the riot act." Fitz chuckled.

"There's not much I can say. You two clearly share an unbreakable bond, and I've seen the lows you've hit without her. You know I love Olivia, she's a fantastic woman. Do I think its too soon after your divorce? Yes. But I'm running out of steam to keep up with the melodramatic drama that is you and Olivia Pope."

"Thank you Cyrus?" Fitz said a bit confused.

"We need to focus on how we're going to deliver the news to the american people. When Olivia's been asked about who she's getting married what does she say?"

"I don't think she's said anything. To be quite honest Cy, the american people are going to have to deal with it. I've had a mess of a marriage with Mellie and I'm not going to mope around while the love of my life waits with me. If we want to get married tomorrow, we will. If the american people don't like it, tough. My martial status has no baring on how well I run this country. Come up with a press release because I want this released to the public soon. I'm done hiding Olivia." Fitz said.

Cyrus smiled as he realized how much stronger Fitz was with Olivia by his side. "I'll um, I'll get right on it Sir." The two of them heard a knock on the door and watched as Olivia entered the Oval.

"Sorry am I interrupting anything?" She smiled.

"No beautiful, I just told Cyrus the good news." Fitz beamed.

"Congratulations Olivia. After all this drama you two had better make a fucking go of it." Cyrus said before he turned to Fitz. "Don't fuck it up." He said then he made his way out of the office.

"With all of this stupid break-in nonsense we haven't been properly able to celebrate our engagement."

"We celebrated the night I proposed to you, 6 rounds of celebration in fact." Fitz teased as he walked over to her.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she gestured for him to sit down on the couch.

"We have a lot to discuss. Like where are we getting married? When? How many people? What colour tie are you going to wear? Who's your best man going to be? Do you think we should invite—"

"Shut up Olivia." Fitz interrupted pressing his lips to hers. "You worry too much." He said after he broke off the kiss.

"Maybe you don't worry enough."

"All I care about is putting a ring on your finger and saying I do. It could be in vegas for fucks sake, I just want to make you Olivia Grant."

"Pope-Grant." Olivia stated as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Fine. Pope-Grant. As for the details , surprise me."

"I want a small intimate ceremony with a beach honeymoon." Olivia smiled.

"Beach honeymoney eh? I can't wait for that?" Fitz said running his hands up and down Olivia's body.

* * *

Huck was reviewing the security footage from Olivia's apartment. He went through hours and hours of security footage with nothing. Finally he saw a man covering a woman enter and leave Olivia's apartment. However he noticed only the man exited. Huck got a clear shot of the face and sent it off to Olivia. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had to phone her right away.

* * *

"Fine just this once." Olivia said as she turned off her phone. We're going to have to be quiet and I mean it. Turn your phone off also incase someone hears. Fitz obliged and smiled. Olivia guided Fitz through the West Wing. It was 8 PM and most of the staff had already gone home.

"And to think a few days ago you wanted to be celibate." Fitz chuckled to himself.

"Well seeing as I'm not anymore and you're my finance I guess I'll let you."

"Olivia you do realize if we get caught we're both done for. I think Cyrus would have us both killed."

"I've had enough of Cyrus ruining our sex life, I'm pretty sure him barging in on us made me want to be celibate."

"Its right here Liv." Fitz said jerking Olivia to a stop.

Olivia swallowed hard at the door to the Lincoln Bedroom. "Are we doing this or what?"

"We don't have much time. It took me 45 minutes to even convince you to do this. I say we have 15 minutes maximum before Cyrus comes looking for us." Fitz said as he checked both directions making sure the coast was clear. "Either we do it now or we look back when we're 80 and say 'Remember that time we almost had sex in the Lincoln Bedroom but were too afraid of Cyrus.'" Fitz howled with laughter.

"Get in here." Olivia growled opening the door and dragging Fitz in by his tie. Olivia pushed Fitz up against the door; slamming it shut. She raced through the buttons on his shirt with one hand while unzipping his pants with the other.

"You're so aggressive Livvy." Fitz teased as he unzipped her dress and flung it to the floor. He bit his lip at the sight of flesh coloured panties and lace black bra.

"Shut up. 15 minutes. We don't have time to talk." Olivia said finally freeing Fitz of his pants and shirt. She crashed her lips to him kissing him aggressively and passionately. She pinned him up against the door as she descended her kisses along his body. Fitz moaned at the sensation of her kissing his chest.

"Liv lets move to the bed. We wont have much time and you know how long you—"

"No." Olivia said as she rose up to meet his face. "Your fantasy. Your turn." She quickly descended again sucking on the skin all over his chest before dropping to her knees.

"My turn?—" Fitz started to ask confused but was cut off at the sensation of Olivia wrapping a hand around his hardness. He titled his head back onto the door and closed his eyes. Olivia began to slowly lick his tip as she watched him unfold. "Livvy why are you teasing me?" He moaned as his hands found the back of her head.

"Cum in my mouth." Olivia said before taking him fully into her mouth.

Fitz went weak in the knees at the sensation of her tongue on him temporarily losing his balance. Olivia sucked and licked until his moans were uncontrollable and his breathing became heavy. Fitz gently thrusted into her mouth as he felt himself nearing climax.

"Fuck." Fitz moaned closing his eyes and he grabbed the hair at the back of her head. "I'm gonna cum."

Olivia hummed as she continued to pleasure him. Fitz finally climaxed as a low growl escaped his mouth. Olivia swallowed and kissed his lower stomach. She rose staring him in the face smiling as she could tell he was still coming down off of his sexual high. "We'll finish this in my bedroom later." Fitz mumbled with his eye closed still breathing heavy.

* * *

Olivia had finally convinced Fitz to allow her to pick her stuff up from the apartment. Fitz sent Tom with her just to be careful. They got out of the elevator and began to walk forward.

"Tom if you want you can just grab my stuff from the bathroom its on the left. I'll quickly grab my clothes from my room and we'll be out of there."

"Sounds good Ms."

"Tom." Olivia laughed. "Please call me Olivia." She said as she opened her front door. "Be careful of the glass."

Tom nodded as he walked around them before turning and walking off into her bathroom. She turned on her phone and opened it to see 18 missed calls from Huck, she pressed call back and waited for an answer.

"Hello Olivia?! I've been trying to reach you all day!"

"Sorry I was um busy. Whats up?" she blushed thinking of the suspenseful evening she'd had with Fitz as she walked towards her bedroom.

"It was Mellie. She broke into your apartment Liv."

"Huck? What? How do you know?" Olivia said closed the door behind her and flicked on the light. She gasped in horror to see Mellie sitting on her bed.

"I figured you'd have to come back eventually." Mellie smiled as she unlocked a gun and pointed it at Olivia's head. "Make one sound and I'll blow your fucking head off."

* * *

**So Mellie's lost her shit. I wasn't going to include a sex scene in this chapter but my boyfriend brought up a very valid point. Olivia doesn't exactly return the favour when it comes to oral sex. I thought it was exciting and cute haha. I loved writing the scene between Cy and Fitz. Most of you predicted it was Mellie but I bet no one predicted this muaha. **

**Until next time **

**Misschevious x**


	11. Wicked Game

**Hey loves. Newest update. :) I realize the whole thing with Mellie might be a little far fetched but its fan fiction. Also the timing with election is off but oh well. I apologize but hey its fiction! I have a feeling this chapter will leave a lot of you upset. Haha anyways enjoy! X **

* * *

Chapter 11: Wicked Game

Wicked Game - James Vincent McMorrow

* * *

Olivia gulped as she stared the front of Mellie's gun. She nodded and raised her hands above her head.

"Sit down Olivia." Mellie said not moving her position. Olivia sat down on the chair opposite to her and swallowed.

"What do you want Mellie? I'll do anything." She cried.

"Everything I've ever wanted you've taken from me. I wanted to be First Lady, you took that from me." Mellie said with a voice shaky. "You took my husband, my kids, my house and my legacy. You were the whore that slept with a married man. I make one mistake and suddenly I'm ruined? I'm the one left with nothing. While you get to parade around the White House I don't think so!"

"Mellie, I havent taken—"

"Shut up. You think you can play house with my family? Try again Olivia. I gave up my law career for that man. I had KIDS FOR HIM. All I wanted was to have a political legacy and you took that from me. Get up."

Olivia nodded as she slowly rose from the chair careful not to upset Mellie. She knew all she needed to was to get Tom's attention. She wasn't sure if Mellie was aware of Tom's presence so she could use it to her advantage. Mellie walked straight towards Olivia still keeping the gun on her. Without warning Mellie hit Olivia on the head with gun sending her crashing down onto the floor crying in pain.

"DROP IT NOW OR I WILL SHOOT." Tom boomed storming into the room armed and pointed directly at Mellie's head.

* * *

Cyrus rushed into the oval whilst Fitz was going over document.

"What is it Cy? You've never looked so out of breath." Fitz laughed.

"It's Olivia sir."

"What about Olivia?" Fitz's smile dropped from his face and his heart started to race.

"She's been rushed to James Maddison sir. Tom's with her."

Fitz bolted out of his car and began to put on his jacket. "What happened?" He said his voice cracking with fear.

"I don't know the details. I just know there were guns and Mellie was there. We have a car ready sir follow me."

"Where's Mellie?" Fitz spat as he and Cyrus stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"She's at the apartment held down by SS agents. They're waiting for your call. Although we think it might be too late to call the police."

Fitz shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't process anything he was hearing. "Why did we wait to call the police?" He snarled as he made his way into the car.

"Mellie's not stupid. She knows we won't call the police. Too many eyebrows will be raised. The police will do their digging and the affair will come out. She knows if you want any chance at re-election the affair cannot come out." Cyrus huffed as he car drove off.

"God damn it." Fitz cried out running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"Move." Fitz growled at a nurse who was blocking him from Olivia's room.

"I'm sorry Mr. President but I can't let you go in there. She has blunt force trauma to the head as well as swelling and a possible concussion. It doesn't help that she was here a while back with an open head injury. As of right now it's only immediate family."

"I am the President of the United if you do not move I will have you arrested." Fitz roared.

The nurse nodded stepping timidly out of the way. Fitz bolted in the door to see Olivia propped on a hospital bed.

"My baby." He cried as he went over to stroke her cheek. Olivia shot him a weak smile and held tightly onto his hand as he stroked her. Fitz touched his forehead to hers and began to cry. "What did they say?"

"I have blunt force trauma and a possible concussion." She whimpered.

Fitz shook his head still keeping it pressed to Olivia's. "I'm so sorry." He cried.

"You and Tom saved my life. If I had gone there alone like I wanted too, who knows what would have happened."

"I can't believe this." Fitz said with tears rolling down his cheek. "I don't know what to do with her. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"We can't call the police, for obvious reasons."

"She's going to pay for this Olivia. Even if I have to resign to pursue this she will rot—"

"Calm down Fitz. We aren't giving up your presidency because she hit me over the head. We've come too far to let this ruin everything." Olivia sighed with a smile in her voice. Fitz's heart fluttered at the sound of her giggle and the weak smile that followed it. "That woman needs professional help."

"I could have told you that." Fitz said stroking her face and finally planting a kiss on her forehead. "What are we going to do?"

"Mellie's dangerous. There's nothing worse than a woman who has nothing to do lose. I'm going to go away for a while. You'll run as a single man and like we agreed a year into your second term we'll announce our relationship. Mellie has the affair over us and I won't let that ruin your presidency." Olivia choked.

Fitz's eyes filled with tears. "No Olivia. I can't. I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere Fitz." She cried as she wiped his tears with her thumb. "It's for the best. We can't let her ruin your presidency."

Fitz sunk his head into Olivia's neck as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What about the engagement?" He whimpered. "I want to marry you Liv. I don't want to wait until my second term. I want you by my side. I want you to be my first lady."

"The engagement has to wait." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"No Olivia please—"

"Take back the ring Fitz."

"NO." He cried. "I'll never take it off your finger."

Olivia swallowed hard. She thought for a moment she could feel her heart breaking. "In regards to Mellie I suggest you send her off for physictratic evaluation, or you give her what she truly wants." Olivia said changing the subject.

"And what does she truly want? What can I do?"

"You and Cyrus help her launch her own political career. With elections coming up very shortly the timing could not be better. A state far from DC or California. I was thinking Kansas or Iowa. You will back her and dismiss the alegations of any hatred between the two of you, no matter how hard it may be. I think with your help you can get her elected. You'll need to act fast in case she decides to release the tapes or my name."

Fitz stood there quietly taking in everything she was saying. "I'll have Cyrus call her immediately."

"I'll be fine. Huck has arranged for me to stay in another state temporarily. I'm not telling where I'm going incase you try and track me down. I'm not leaving your side but I need lay low periodically."

"OLIVIA NO." Fitz said jumping up and out of her grasp. "I WONT LET YOU LEAVE AGAIN."

"Things are too hot right now and We can't risk it not with elections around the corner. I'm too tired to argue with you." Olivia said as she pressed down on the help button along her bed.

"What the hell has gotten into you." Fitz screamed.

"Yes?" Said a middle aged nurse who peeped her head through the door. "Can I help you?" She smiled.

"I'd like some sleep." Olivia shot her a faux yawn.

"I'm sorry Mr. President but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

* * *

"Cyrus get Mellie on the phone." Fitz spat as he joined Cyrus in the waiting room.

"Is Olivia okay? Why Mellie?"

"Olivia's been better but she's physically stable. She's not thinking too clearly however. Tell Mellie we're going to help her launch her political career. We're going to get her elected as governor."

"Why are we doing this sir? This is Mellie we're talking about sir."

"Mellie only cared about one thing, her title. We get her back on the political map and wash our hands of her. All she's done is ruin me. It was a joke to think she'd leave so quietly."

Cyrus nodded as he made sense of it all. "Olivia?"

"Yep. Always Olivia. Tell Mellie to pick between Iowa and Kansas. We can't have her go to the press about me and Olivia. All we've worked for; everything would be destroyed."

"I'll get Mellie on the phone." Cyrus nodded as he walked off.

* * *

_2 weeks later:_

_Fitz and Cyrus launched Mellie onto Iowa's political scene. First no one took her seriously seeing as she was outed for having an affair, luckily Cyrus had a plan. Mellie became a born-again Christian and all questions of morality and adultery were dismissed. Her approval ratings sky rocketed and she was campaigning all over the state. She apologized to Fitz who in return apologized to her as well. He knew Mellie wasn't truly evil; just hurt and desperate. _

_As for Fitz he was preparing to run as a single man, no matter how much he didn't want to. He hadn't heard from Olivia in under two weeks. The last he saw of her was when she was discharged from the Hospital. Tom snuck her into the White House and she was able to say goodbye to Fitz and the children. Fitz told the children she was going on a vacation and they wished her a safe trip._

Olivia was in the waiting room for the doctors for her check up after her mild concussion. She hoped after this checkup they would let her drive but she didn't want to be too hopeful.

"Olivia Pope?" A woman called out.

Olivia rose from her seat. "Yes that's me."

"Doctor Chapman will see you now." She smiled gesturing for Olivia to enter.

Olivia nodded walking past the woman and into the office.

"Hello Olivia." Dr. Chapman smiled. He was a handsome middle aged man with a dazzling smile. He made a bit of an irish accent which intrigued Olivia.

"Hi Dr." Olivia smiled. "Lets get this over with." As she propped herself up on the bed.

They went over the standard procedures of a check up. Olivia truly did not see the point in coming. So far she felt exactly the same as when she entered.

"Everything looks good Olivia. Let me just grab your blood work results and I'll have you out of here in a moment." He smiled as he walked out of the office.

Olivia stared around the room until she saw Dr. Chapman re-enter the room with a strange look on his face. "Is everything okay Doc?" She laughed.

"Your blood work looks fine Olivia. You've recovered great."

"Thank goodness." Olivia said jumping down from the bed.

"You're pregnant." Dr. Chapman blurted.

"Pardon me." Olivia choked as her mouth dropped to the floor.

"According to this you're about 3 weeks along. I guess a congratulations is in order."

"I'm pregnant?" Olivia choked.

* * *

**I'm going to stay quiet as I know this chapter was extremely hectic. I warned you guys for the roller-coaster. Get ready. X **

**Until next time, **

**Misschevious**


	12. Crystalised

**Ah. So I got the reaction I was expecting hahaha. I'm just going to touch on a few things regarding Mellie before I get into the story. I can promise you Mellie is done with. I will stop toying with her. Hahaha. Thank you so much to all the new followers and reviews. :) x**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but school is hetic ah.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Crystalised_

_Crystalised - The xx_

* * *

"Yes Olivia." Dr. Chapman smiled as he gestured for her to take a seat. "You're roughly three weeks pregnant."

"Doctor, there has to be a mistake. I'm on the pill."

"The amount of times I've heard that. Birth control is not one hundred percent effective."

Olivia stared at him with an open mouth. She was at a loss for words. "What happens now?" She said looking down.

"It depends. You always have options Olivia. I understand this might not be the best time, with the concussion and moving states."

Olivia nodded still looking down. "The timing, it just couldn't be worse right now." She whimpered as she sat back on the bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, the father is he—"

"I don't know." Olivia interrupted.

"Oh." Dr. Chapman said awkwardly.

"No I know who he is. I just... I don't know where we stand right now." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"Speaking as a single father, you should tell him. He has a right to know." Olivia sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Here." He said with a smile offering her a box of tissues.

"Thanks." She said with a weak smile as she wiped her tears.

"Do you have much family down here in Seattle?"

"My mom, my sister and my sister's family. I'm staying with my mom."

"You always have options Olivia." He said as he sat on the bed beside her. "I happen to think you would make a fantastic mother."

"Thank you Doc." Olivia smiled.

"Please call me Frank."

"Thank you Frank." Olivia said before hopping off the bed.

"Before you go." Frank said handing Olivia a booklet and a lollipop. Olivia laughed at the booklet which read '_So you're knocked up._' "Read it over and give me a call. If you decide to keep it we'll give you some vitamins."

* * *

"I can reach out to celebrities to see if anyone is interested in being in our ad."

"Whatever." Fitz slurled as he sat down on the couch.

"Sir. You don't have time to be upset. I understand you and Olivia aren't in the best place. You need to snap out of it."

"Don't. Don't. Don't." Fitz hummed.

"I'm serious. You need to win this election. You can't do that with this miserable look on your face."

Fitz nodded and poured himself another glass of scotch. "I'm going to call her." Fitz said stumbling over to his desk.

"You've been drinking Sir. I don't think this is a good idea. You need to sober up before you talk to her." Cyrus said shaking his head as he left.

* * *

Olivia rushed home to her mom's after her appointment. She sat her Mom down on the couch and told her everything. From the campaign to the pregnancy, Olivia spilled the beans.

"Oh Liv." Joan Pope said as she rubbed her back.

"Mom I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"This timing is awful. He's running for re-election. The last thing we need is another scandal. Mellie's already told the public he's been unfaithful. They'll connect the dots and know it was me."

"Mellie is no saint love."

"That doesn't excuse what I've done. I mean the american people won't be as forgiving."

"Who cares Olivia."

"MOM." Olivia wailed. "You don't understand. The media will demolish us."

"Do you love that man Olivia?"

"Mom."

"Answer the question."

"Yes. I do." Olivia said wiping her watery eyes.

"Find a way to make it work sweetie. Because I expect to be a grandma in 9 months." Joan smiled as she reached for Olivia grasping her in for a warm embrace. "Love you."

"I love you mom." Olivia said squeezing her mom tight.

* * *

Fitz managed to dial Olivia's cellphone number. He hummed to the ring of the phone until she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Olivia."

"Fitz?"

"Mhm."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Whats wrong?"

"I miss you babe."

"Fitz this isn't a good time."

"Why not? What are you doing" Fitz slurled.

"Are you drunk?" Olivia spat.

"I'm not drunk. I've been drinking but I'm not drunk."

"I need to talk to you."

"Whats wrong Livvy? What is it." Fitz immediately snapped out of his buzzed state at the sound of Olivia's serious voice. "I'm fine, I'm not drunk seriously. Please talk to me."

"Fitz I'm—" Olivia stuttered. She didn't know how to admit it to herself let alone him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Fitz said with worry in his voice.

"Fitzgerald I'm pregnant." Olivia choked. She sighed as tears began to stream down her face.

"Are you serious?"

"3 weeks."

"We must have conceived the night we snuck into the Lincoln bedroom." Fitz laughed.

"Or the night before that. Who knows those last couple of days were a blur."

"You're carrying my baby?" Fitz grinned his voice gleaming with happiness.

"I'm carrying your baby Fitz." Olivia choked.

"My beautiful Liv. Carrying my baby? I don't believe it." Fitz said as his eyes filled with tears of happiness.

Olivia sobbed into the phone as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I've wanted this for so long Fitz."

"Babe from the moment I met you I've wanted this. You don't know how long I've wanted to have a baby with you."

"We can't have this baby Fitz. Not with elections coming up. A baby out of wedlock. You'll get destroyed."

"Olivia. I love you. Come back to me. We're going to fix this. I don't care what we have to do. I will take you to City Hall first thing tomorrow. We are getting married. You will be my First Lady and we are having a beautiful baby with your eyes."

Olivia smiled through her tears. "I love you so much Fitzgerald Grant.

"I love you so much Olivia Pope."

* * *

_The Next day: _

Olivia found herself back in Dr. Chapman's office. She called in the early morning and just her luck as they had a last minute cancellation.

"Hello Olivia." Frank smiled.

"Hey Doctor. I mean Frank." Olivia stuttered. "I'm going to do this."

"I'm glad. You're going to make a terrific mother." He smiled. "I'll grab you some prenatal vitamins." Frank said as he headed out the door.

"Frank!" Olivia blurted. He spun directly around awaiting her voice. "Thank you, for yesterday." She smiled.

"Just doing my job Olivia." Frank winked as he exited.

* * *

_**3 Days Later/ 4 Months Until the Election:**_

_**It had been 4 days since Olivia told Fitz the news of the baby. Fitz had done a complete 180 in regards to his campaign. He had been getting up extra early, being extra attentive and curbed his drinking. Overall he was glowing. The news of having a baby with Olivia had put an extra pep in his step and smile on his face that he couldn't wipe off.**_

"4 Months Today Sir." Lauren smiled as she handed Fitz his updated schedule.

"4 Months until we claim a second term, yes." Fitz smiled at Lauren as he walked over to her desk with Cyrus. "How's the divorce going Lauren?" Fitz had made it an effort to interact on a personal level with as many people in his administration as possible.

"Good. Well I mean as good as its going to get. I just want it to be over with." She sighed as she sat back down. "By the way Sir there was a package for you, I believe Tom put it in your office."

"Thanks Lauren." He said as he nodded to Cyrus to follow him into the office.

"I have to run to the bathroom momentarily. Give me 5 minutes!" Cyrus said rolling his eyes and he shot Lauren a sarcastic look before heading down the hallway.

Fitz shrugged it off as he entered his oval. His mouth dropped as he saw Olivia sitting on top of his desk with a smile on her face. She looked heavenly; her hair was pin straight and she was wearing a fitted black dress with white pumps.

"Liv?! When did you get back?" Fitz said rushing over to her.

"About 3 hours ago." She smiled as she took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. The kiss was soft and tender but they expressed how much they truly missed each other.

"I've missed you." Fitz said kissing her forehead as he ran his hand along the side of her face. Olivia softly grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"We've missed you too." Olivia said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything; for leaving, for thinking we couldn't have this baby."

"Shh." Fitz whispered as he stroked her hair. "You're here now. For good and that's final. Don't you dare leave me again." He growled.

"I won't." Olivia laughed. "We're here to stay."

"We're having a baby Olivia."

"I'm going to get so fat."

"Shut up." Fitz said as he pulled her in again for another kiss. Olivia deepened the kiss as she moved her hands to rest at the back of his head as she played with his curls. Fitz kept his hand rested on her stomach as continued to kiss her.

The door to the Oval flew up and the two of them continued to kiss. "That's enough." Cyrus teased as he closed the door behind him before walking over to the couch.

Fitz broke of the kiss still holding onto Olivia. "You always have such impeccable timing Cy."

"Yeah well we all know what happens when we leave you alone with Olivia for too long." He teased.

Fitz turned around to face Cyrus. "You knew she was here?"

"I was the one who got Tom to bring her here. Of course I knew." Cyrus laughed before turning to Olivia. "Congratulations Liv."

"Thank you Cyrus." Olivia smiled as she hopped off the desk. She held Fitz's hand as she walked him to the couch. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here Fitz."

"No not really." Fitz smiled as he sat down with her.

"Well. Me and Cyrus talked and we decided we need to come up with a plan. We all agree don't want to hide this pregnancy right?" Olivia said.

"Agreed." Fitz and Cyrus said in unison.

"So. We either need to move up the date of the wedding or I don't know. There's no way you'll get elected with a baby out of wedlock." Cyrus nodded as he took out his notepad. "So, we need a press release announcing our engagement. The public will be shocked but I think this is the best chance we have at getting you elected. If this is still what you want Fitz."

Fitz wrapped his arms Oliva as he brought her to snuggle up next to him. "You know there's nothing in this entire world I want more than this." He said as he rubbed her stomach. "Let's do it."

"I'll get my people on this right away. When do you want to get married? Do you guys have any dates? You guys do realize the media will say you're only marrying Olivia because of the baby." Cyrus huffed.

"I could care less what the media has to say. We're focusing on the issues and and family values. That's all." Fitz said. "As for dates, we want to get married as soon as possible so keep the dates vague."

"Sound's good. I'll have a press release for you by the end of the night. Have you spoken to Karen and Jerry?" Cyrus asked.

"Karen and Jerry are aware of the engagement, they love Liv." Fitz said kissing Olivia's forehead. "We're doing this Cyrus. We need you behind us 100%."

Cyrus nodded as he put down his clipboard. "I don't think you could have chose a better woman to fallen in love with Fitz. I've always loved Olivia. I just wish you had better timing that's all." He said before getting up. "We're doing this. Pope-Grant 2012." He shot them both a smile before exiting the oval.

"Pope-Grant 2012." Olivia hummed. "It has a nice ring to it." She said as she adjusted her body position so she was straddling him.

"Yes it does." Fitz said in a low husky voice.

"What's your schduele like Mr. President?" Olivia said as she moved her lips to kiss on his neck.

Fitz grunted "I'm free for the next hour."

"Good." Olivia giggled as she began to undo his tie.

"Easy Olivia, you've only been back 3 hours." Fitz teased as he bit his bottom lip.

"Why? I'm already pregnant." Olivia whispered as she flung his tie across the room.

"Touche."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this short update. We met Olivia's mom! Joan is so sweet! Olivia. Fitz curbed his drinking.. for now LOL. Olitz is back and Baby Grant is on the way? #letsgo #babygrant #PopeGrant2012**


	13. Glory Box

**Hey loves. So another update for you. I am warning you that there is a scene at the end that is pretty freak nasty. So... Skip it if that's not your type of thing. Haha. I'm rated M for a reason. Also I apologize if this chapter is a bit all over the place. Anywho you guys enjoy. X**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Glory Box _

_Glory Box - Portishead_

* * *

Olivia had been projectile vomiting into the toilet for the past 15 minutes while Fitz held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Baby." Fitz soothed. He truly felt sorry for her. Morning sickness was really starting to take a toll on Olivia.

"Cloth." Olivia whimpered before throwing up again.

Fitz ran to that bathroom cabinet grabbing a cloth. He ran it under cold water before dabbing it on Olivia's forehead. "Better?"

"Thank y—" Olivia began to say but became violently sick; some getting on Fitz's jacket. Fitz continued to rub her back until the morning sickness had passed.

"Are you feeling better Livvy?"

"I think so." Olivia said going over to the sink to brush her teeth. "I think I got some sick on your jacket though." She frowned.

"Don't worry I have a million of these."

"I feel bad, it's Tom Ford."

"Don't." Fitz said as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's be clear. If you ever threw up on any of my Tom Ford jackets; we'd be over before you could wipe it up." Olivia teased.

Fitz reached into his pocket. "I believe I have something that belongs to you." He said as he pulled out her engagement ring.

Olivia gasped at the sight of the ring. "Fitzgerald Grant are you proposing to me again?!"

Fitz sighed as he realized where she was going with this. "Olivia Pope. Will you make me the happiest man on this planet?"

"Oh Fitz. I don't know what to say! This is SUCH a surprise." Olivia teased.

"Say you'll drop this act and put on my ring."

"Okay." Olivia giggled as she stuck out her finger from her. Fitz kissed her hand quickly before sliding the ring back on her. "It looks even prettier than before." Olivia pressed herself against his body as she went to undo his belt.

Fitz laughed as he kissed her cheek as she stroked her hair. "Easy Livvy. What's gotten into you lately?" He winked.

"Lets worry about you getting into me." Olivia said as she struggled with his belt.

"As much as I would love to, I have a meeting with Cy." Fitz said as he kissed her forehead.

"You have to go... Seriously" Olivia spat as she dropped her hands.

"You know there's nowhere I'd rather be. But lately Cyrus is killing me with all these Campaign stop suggestions. He wants me to run around the whole damn country."

"Cyrus is always stealing you from me." Olivia pouted backing away. "I feel neglected."

"Neglected?! Olivia!" Fitz said shocked.

"You realize it's been two full days since you've fucked me right."

"I've been busy, the campaign's been stressful." Fitz said running his hands through his hair. "Livvy you know how sexy I think you are." He said biting his lip.

"Forget it Fitz. Like they say if you want something done you have to do it yourself." Olivia tried to storm into the bedroom but Fitz grabbed her by the arm.

Fitz's eyes were wide as saucers. "Do you mean..."

"Yes Fitz. I mean exactly what I said."

"No woman I've ever been with has ever mentioned that or brought it up ever. I assumed it was a myth; no one actually did it."

"Well when your finance is neglecting you, you have to do what you have to do." Olivia teased. "You should probably go Cyrus is expecting you."

"How can I possibly focus on anything at the thought of you up here pleasuring yourself!?"

"You won't." Olivia smiled. "That's the entire point Fitz. Have a good day." Olivia said as she seductively walked into the bathroom before shutting it closed. She giggled to herself at the thoughts that could be running through Fitz's mind right now.

"You're going to be the death of me!" Fitz yelled shaking his head as he left the room.

* * *

"Okay how about Gertrude?" Olivia giggled on the phone with her Mom.

"There is no way in hell you're naming my grand-baby Gertrude." Joan hissed.

"I like it. Getrude if it's a girl and Edison if its a boy." Olivia roared with laughter.

"You know how I felt about Edison, that is not funny." Joan frowned.

"I felt the same mom don't worry."

"Hows the morning sickness been?"

"Awful. I can barely keep anything down and what I do keep down I end up throwing up the next morning."

"Have some ginger-ale and crackers. Ginger-ale was my best friend when I was pregnant with you."

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"Be quiet Olivia. How's our lovely president doing?"

"He's so excited about the baby mom. It's almost surreal. He's bought me 4 pregnancy books in the past couple of days."

"I can't wait to meet him. Even if he is a republican."

"Great because I'm going to fly you out here soon. Before everything gets crazy."

"What do you mean Liv?"

"We're announcing our engagement tonight on primetime." Olivia choked barely believing the words herself.

"Tonight?! With who?"

"Cyrus got us an interview with Oprah."

"Oh my god Liv! Are you nervous?! What are you wearing? Make sure you brush your teeth this is Oprah! You better not embarrass me on TV."

"Mom!" Olivia giggled. "Everything is going to be fine. I hope."

"It better be! This is Oprah we're talking about."

* * *

"What do we even say?" Olivia said sitting down at the dinner table nervously. She was even more nervous about telling Karen, Jerry and Teddy about the baby then her interview with Oprah.

"I'll do the talking you just sit there and look beautiful. They love you, you know that. Everything is going to work out fine." Fitz said rubbing circles into her back.

"Okay." Olivia breathed deeply. A few moments later Jerry walked through the door followed by Karen holding Teddy.

"Hi dad. Hi Liv." Jerry said as he walked over to give them both a kiss on the cheek before sitting down

"OLIVIA." Karen screamed. "Dad didn't tell me you were staying for dinner." She ran over and kissed her on the cheek before lifting Teddy to do the same.

"Lib." Teddy murmured as Karen passed him into Olivia's arms.

"Hi Karebear. Hi Jerbear." Olivia gleamed. She truly loved these kids.

"You two sit." Fitz laughed. "We have to talk to you."

"Dad if this is about the stain in the rug in my room... IT WASN'T ME !" Karen screamed. "JERRY SNUCK ME ICE CREAM—"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE DAD KAREN BEGGED ME TO GET HER ICE CREAM AND SHE DROPPED IT." Jerry roared interrupting Karen.

"It's not about a stain so both of you stop screaming. Please take a seat when you've both calmed down."

Karen and Jerry went red with embarrassment before. "What is it dad? Is something wrong?"

"You know me and Olivia want to get married right?"

"Yes." Jerry said. "We know this dad. You love her. What else is new?" Jerry teased.

"We're moving up the date of the wedding." Fitz gulped.

Karen's eyes widened. "When?!"

"The next couple of weeks. Maybe a month from now."

Jerry's mouth dropped open. "Are you going to live with us Liv?"

"Yes I will Jer. If you'll have me." Olivia smiled

Karen whispered something into Jerry's ear. Olivia squeezed into Fitz's hand afraid of what they might be saying.

Karen turned to face them both. "Me and Jerry agree that this is the best news ever. Teddy would to if he had a big brain like us."

Olivia let out a little sigh of relief. She knew she'd better tell them about the pregnancy and get it over with. "Guys that's not all."

"What's wrong?" Jerry said noticing her face change.

"Your father and I, we're having a baby." Olivia swallowed.

"OH MY GOD." Karen boomed flying out of her chair and over to Liv. "Where is it? Can I see?"

"Karen you dummy. It's in her stomach. It has to cook for 9 months before we get to see!" Jerry exclaimed.

"How do you feel about all of this guys?" Fitz asking clearing his throat. So far this was the reaction he had dreamed of.

"SO EXCITED." The two said in unison.

Olivia looked down at Teddy who was smiling up right at her. " ." He sang.

"I know this must be a lot for you but there's one more thing. We're announcing our engagement on TV tonight."

"Why?" Jerry asked puzzled for the first time.

"So people know they're getting married. So Olivia can move into the White House when dad wins again." Karen said.

"OHHH." Jerry laughed. "Cool."

"DAD CAN WE EAT NOW I'M STARVING. AND OLIVIA'S BABY NEEDS TO EAT TOO." Karen wailed.

"Yes Karen, we can eat now. Sweetheart why do you always get so excited when Olivia comes? You're always yelling."

"Because I love Olivia! It's exciting to have her around." Karen gleamed.

"Hey! I love Olivia too." Jerry frowned pushing Karen.

"Not as much as I do!" Karen said shoving Jerry.

"More than you!" Jerry said sticking his tongue out.

"NEVER." Karen said throwing herself at Jerry sending them to the floor. The two began to play wrestle on the ground.

Fitz rolled his eyes and put his head into his hands. "It's her new favourite move. She watches too much wrestling."

"I love them." Olivia said with tears in her eyes. "I love Teddy. I love you. I love this family. I love our baby."

Fitz sprung his head out of his hands. He rubbed her stomach and scooted his chair next to her. "I love you. I love OUR family. Now let's hurry up and eat so we can get ready for Oprah." Fitz turned to his two children. "Dinner NOW." He teased. "You can beat up your brother after dinner Karen."

They all ate and made small talk. Teddy ate and Karen put him down for a nap. After putting Teddy down Karen decided to take a nap herself. Jerry was talking about his upcoming chess tournament.

"Dad do you think you'll be able to come Jerry pleaded.

"I don't know about that Jer." Fitz said stuffing his mouth with pasta.

"Why dad?"

"I'll be super busy with all the campaign stuff. Did you ask Olivia if she can come?"

"Please dad!" Jerry begged. "I've already asked Olivia; she's coming."

"I'm super excited Jer." Olivia smiled as she snuck her hand underneath the table to rest on Fitz's knee.

"See Dad! Olivia's coming. Please." Jerry wined.

"I'll have to see if I can fit it into my schduele buddy. I'll try my best." Fitz smiled. Instantly Fitz bit down on his tongue at the sensation of Olivia's hand running up and down his inner thigh. He looked over at her to see her giving him a naughty smile.

"Please dad! I really hope you can come."

"I agree." Olivia grinned at Jerry. She turned to Fitz with a naughty smile only he could decipher. "Please Fitz, I want you to come." She said in the most seductive voice he had ever heard in his life. "I want you to come so bad." Olivia slipped her hand underneath his pants, she felt his full hardness in her fingers.

"Jer go watch TV your room, I recorded that ninja show you love." Fitz said not moving his eyes from Olivia's.

"COOL THANKS DAD." Jerry yelled as he ran down the hall.

Fitz waited until he heard the bedroom door slam shut. "Olivia." He choked out in a very low husky voice.

"Yes?" Olivia said very innocently.

"Get your hand out of there before you start something you can't finish."

"Fine." Olivia laughed as she took her hand out.

"We'll finish this later." Fitz cleared his throat. "Right now we have an interview with Oprah."

* * *

"Are you ready Sir?" Cyrus said prepping Fitz for his interview 30 minutes away.

"Yes Cy, I'm fine."

"Keep your answers short and concise. No one needs to know more than the basics. If they connect the dots to Olivia being the mistress what do we say?"

"I say I regret the unfortunate circumstances in which me and Olivia met. However I do not regret anything I've done. I love her with my entire heart and soul."

Cyrus nodded. "Alright good. Go join Olivia in hair and make-up."

"We'll be fine Cy. She's not Mellie." Fitz said shaking his head laughing as he walked off.

"Did Cyrus scare you Liv?" Fitz said as he sat down in the seat beside her.

"No he just made me realize a couple things."

"Like what?"

"I'm going to be called a whore for the rest of my life." She blurted.

"Livvy—"

"No it's fine. I can handle it, no one forced me to sleep with a married man. No one forced me to fall in love with a married man. I brought all of this upon myself."

"What do you mean by that..."

"I mean whatever they call me, I deserve it. I can handle it."

"You don't deserve any of it Olivia don't you dare think that for one fucking moment." Fitz spat.

"I just. I don't want this to affect our child. I don't want them to talk badly of him or her." Olivia cried. "That's all."

"Oh Livvy." Fitz said running his fingers through her head. "No one is going to destroy our family unless we let them. I need my strong beautiful woman by my side. Lets go show Oprah want we're made of." Fitz said with a smile extending his hand.

"Okay." Olivia shot a weak smile as she took his hand. "Guide the way handsome."

* * *

Joan Pope sat on her couch patiently awaiting 7:00PM. She felt as if time was going backwards. She had knots in her stomach as she was so nervous. Finally the time read 6:59 and she turned on the OWN Network. She swallowed hard as the interview began.

_"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Today I have a special treat for you, an exclusive interview with President Grant."Oprah smiled. "As many of you know there have been allegations of adultry on both him and his ex wife Mellie Grant's part in their marriage. Now their marriage is over I'm hoping to set the record straight for you guys once and for all." "We are now joined by President Grant." Oprah gleamed shaking his hand and gesturing for him to sit down._

_"Thank you Oprah. It's a true pleasure to be here."_

_"The pleasure is all mine. So I say we jump right into it. I understand you wanted to have this interview."_

_"Yes I did." Fitz cleared his throat. "I called this interview as I have a few things I would like to addresses."_

_"Please, go ahead." Oprah said getting even more comfortable in her seat._

_"I am a man in love with a woman who goes by the name of Olivia Carolyn Pope." Oprah nodded trying to keep in her gasp. "I plan to marry her in a months time and make her my first Lady."_

_"Is this the woman that Mellie referred to as your mistress on national television."_

_"As most of you know my ex-wife Melody Grant was unfaithful to me throughout our marriage. When she accused me of adultery I found it quite amusing as she was unfaithful a number of times. However I'm not here to discuss Mellie, I'm here for my fiance; Olivia Pope. And Olivia was never my mistress." Fitz stated. He didn't lie as he never considered Olivia his mistress._

_"You plan to marry her and make her your first lady?" Oprah asked leaning forward._

_"I do." Fitz said crossing his legs. "I've made a lot of unfortunate decisions in my life but that stops today. I am marrying this incredible woman and she will be your first Lady of the united states."_

_"Wow President Grant, I must say that I admire your honesty."_

_"Thank you Ms. Oprah." Fitz shot her his most charming smile._

_"Well I'd like to bring her out if that's okay with you."_

_"I can't wait for America to meet her she is truly truly great."_

_"Alright america, please welcome Ms. Olivia Pope." Oprah said as she gestured towards Olivia. Olivia walked over to the couch's and sat down next to Fitz. Fitz smiled as her wrapped his arm around her._

_"Nice to meet you Ms. Pope." Oprah smiled extending her hand to Olivia._

_"Its an honour to meet you." Olivia smiled as she took her hand._

_"I must say you to must be one of the most physically attractive couples I've seen in a long time." Oprah teased._

_"Thank you." They said in unison as Olivia blushed into Fitz's shoulders._

_"I have to ask. Mellie alegations of infidelity against you, is there any truth to them?"_

_"I don't want to dwell on the past. Mellie has made her own choices as have I. I'm focusing on marrying this incredible woman and winning this election." Fitz smiled. Olivia squeezed his hand slightly letting him know he was doing a great job._

_"So do I hear wedding bells anytime soon?" Oprah asked._

_"Extremely soon. We would love to have you." Fitz teased._

Joan smiled at the TV, she was extremely proud of how well Fitz and Olivia had composed themselves. You could tell the two had love for each other, but it was not over the top; Tom Cruise jumping on the couch.

* * *

"That was great Sir. Very composed." Cyrus said as he walked Olivia and Fitz into the west wing.

"Have Karen and Jerry seen it yet?" Olivia asked.

"No, I believe they were too nervous. They really love you Liv." Cyrus smiled.

"Why wouldn't they." Fitz winked as he put his arms around Olivia.

"Alright lovebirds my job is done for the night. I'm going home to James and Ella."

"Goodnight Cy." Olivia and Fitz beamed in unison.

"I just wanted to say, everything I've done... I'm sorry. I just want the best for you two." Cyrus said with his head down before walking down the hallway.

Fitz jokingly shook Olivia. "DID CYRUS JUST APOLOGIZE TO US?" He said heavy with sarcasm.

"FOR ALL THE TIMES HE'S BROKEN US UP?!" Olivia joked as she grabbed Fitz by his tie and walked him upstairs.

* * *

Olivia stepped out of the bathroom after freshly showering. She was wearing a silk pink tank top with matching short shorts. Fitz was shirtless tying up the string on his pyjama bottoms.

"Wow sexy pyjamas." He growled.

"Shut up. I've never worn these before." She said as she took off her bra underneath her tank. Fitz watched in awe as he saw her free her breasts.

"Keep that up and you won't be wearing it for much longer." He said in a low voice walking towards her. Olivia let out a small eek as she ran away from her and dove into the bed.

"Playing hard to get eh? I don't think so... Not after what happened at the dinner table."

"I'm not playing anything." She winked. "But isn't your favourite show Mad Men on now?"

"You'll see a Mad Man in about 5 seconds if you don't get naked right now." Fitz said as he pushed himself on top of Olivia kissing her passionately. Olivia kissed him back momentarily before breaking it off.

"We need to talk Fitzgerald." Olivia said as she pat on the bed for Fitz to sit.

"Yes Olivia." Fitz said ignoring Olivia's request. He moved her shirt up and began to kiss her breasts.

"I want." Olivia said trying her best not to moan. "I want to show you something."

"Sh." Fitz growled as he moved her shirt above her head and off her body. He began to descend kisses along her body. Olivia moaned out at the sensation of his lips on her skin. Fitz caressed her skin with his lip not leaving an inch unattended. Olivia stopped him when she felt his lips on her bikini line.

"Fitz." Olivia said grabbing him up by his hair. "I want to show you something. Bring a chair to the edge of the bed."

"This better be good." Fitz groaned as he stumbled off the bed and dragged a chair to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"This pregnancy so far is making me crazy hormonal. Lately all I can think about is sex."

"I don't see the problem."

"You said no woman has ever pleasured themself in front of you." Olivia said as she began to slip off her shorts.

"Olivia are you—"

"Turn off the lights but leave on the night-lamp." Olivia interrupted as she slowly descended onto her back.

Fitz nodded running around to the lights frantically before sitting back down.

"Forget the chair, come here."

Fitz sprung onto the bed hovering on top of her. "What should I do?"

"Take off my underwear."

Fitz swallowed as he slowly slid her panties down and finally along her legs. He placed her legs in between his body so he was on all fours on-top of her. "What now?"

"Open your mouth." She said as she stuck two fingers into Fitz mouth before running them down her body. Fitz stared in awe as Olivia closed her eyes in pleasure. "Uh." Olivia moaned as she grabbed Fitz's hair with her free hand.

Fitz stared down at Olivia unable to control his excitement. He lowered his head down as began to kiss on her neck and chest.

"Oh Fitz." Olivia moaned as Fitz felt her back arched. "Baby." She cried out.

"You make me so fucking hard Liv." Fitz groaned as he began to suck on one of her nipples while playing with the other.

"Fuck me." Olivia whimpered out at the feeling of Fitz's tongue playing with her breasts. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. At this point her moans were uncontrollable.

"I want you to cum first. I want you to cum screaming my name."

"Fuck me." Olivia growled out louder.

Fitz laughed as he bit down on Olivia's sensitive breasts caused her to scream out. He enjoyed watching her near her climax but struggle to reach her peak. He squeezed on her nipples watching waves of pleasure overtake her body.

"Fuck my brains out." She whimpered as she tossed her head to the right. "Please." She panted. "I need you to make me cum."

"One more time." Fitz laughed evily as he knew she desperately needed him.

"I want your cock so bad." Olivia cried as her legs began to shake.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Fitz smiled.

* * *

**So nufff fluff in this chapter. Like I warned the ending was freak nasty hahaha. Next chapter we find out Americas reaction to the interview and maybe the sex of baby grant? Like always leave reviews. X**


	14. The Morning

**Hey hey. So after some careful decision making I've finally decided how I want my story to pan out. So I'm pumping the breaks on the roller-coaster momentarily. This chapter is nothing but fluff. Enjoy! X 5 MORE DAYS!**

**P.S. Hahaha the reactions to the sex scene in the last chapter literally killed me. I warned you guys I'm a freak. x**

* * *

_Chapter 14: The Morning_

_The Morning - The Weeknd_

* * *

"Last night was... I don't even know." Fitz said smiling in his bed as he looked over at Olivia. Her entire chest was covered in love-bites once again.

"These hormones have brought out a side of me that I'd never thought I'd see."

"I couldn't be happier." Fitz said as he rubbed her belly. "Hows baby grant?" He whispered in her ear.

"Good. I think baby Grant wants a kiss though."

Fitz grinned as he scooted down to kiss Olivia's stomach. "Should we turn on the news?"

"I'm scared." Olivia croaked. "I wonder what the world is thinking."

"Theres only one way to find out." Fitz said as he turned over to reach the remote before powering on the TV. He flipped through all of the news channels as he tightly squeezed Olivia's hand. He sat up and gestured for her to do the same.

_"Yesterday President Grant revealed his engagement to Ms. Olivia Pope. Pope formerly worked at the White House as the director of Communications before resigning to start her own company Olivia Pope and Associates—"_

_"Frankly I thought the entire thing was just adorable. I for one could not stand Mellie, I saw right through her phoney act." _

_"Yesterday #PopeGrant2012 trended as number one world wide last night, its still going strong. Its fair to say America loved the interview." _

_"I thought Mr. President did a fantastic job in handling himself and addressing the allegations of infedietly. I mean we all know Mellie slept her way through the White House."_

_"I thought they remained extremely poised throughout the entire interview."_

_"I couldn't care less about who he's marrying. As long as he keeps this country above water." _

_"Instead of focusing on his love life, maybe we should focus on the fact that he has done incredible things with his first term." _

_"Olivia's beautiful. Hell he's got my vote."_

Fitz and Olivia's mouth were open at the reaction they got from the American People. They were expecting the worst but ultimately got the best result they could have ever hoped for. It did help that Mellie infidelity was splashed across page 6 not too long ago however.

"Did you hear that?" Olivia whispered.

"They love you." Fitz gleamed. "Just like I knew they would."

"I'm... I'm at a lost for words." Olivia choked. "I can't believe this. This interview has gone better that I ever would have expected."

"Of course it did. I love you Livvy."

"I love you Fitz." Olivia said leaning into him.

Fitz titled his head down and kissed Olivia's forehead softly. He caressed the side of her face while taking in her scent. "You always smell so good." He laughed.

"What! I smell like your sweat, my sweat and sex. I stink of sex."

"Whatever. You smell like my fiancé. I love the fact that I can finally show you to the world, after everything."

"We've truly been through it all..." Olivia said drifting off as she thought of how they got there.

"You know what's funny. After everything, every fucking thing we've been through I don't think I've loved you more." Fitz said. Olivia opened her mouth to say something but Fitz pushed his finger to her mouth. "Verna, Defiance, Mellie, Cyrus, Jake, Amanda, Edison. They've all made me realize how much I love you, how much I need you. I want you and our little baby more than anything in this world."

"I want you too Fitz, more than anything."

"If being in the White House isn't something you want, we'll leave. I just want you to know whatever you want, I want. We're in this together."

Olivia smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "You are my everything." "But you are winning this election and we are going to be the sexiest damn First family america has ever seen." Olivia sassed as she kissed him tenderly. She pressed her hands to his chest as she felt his toned body.

"These hormones..." Fitz teased.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night Mister." Olivia said as she moved her lips to suck on his neck.

"Livvy..." Fitz moaned. Olivia moved her lips to reveal 3 bright red love marks on Fitz's neck.

"Sorry." Olivia giggled as she stroked his marks. "I promise to start restraining myself." She assured herself as she flew out of the bed.

Fitz howled out with laughter as he flopped onto his back. "You give me love marks and now you're stating you're going to restrain yourself. I give you until the end of the day."

* * *

"Sir the interview has been reviewed beautifully." Cyrus said stepping into the oval. "Better than we ever could have hoped for."

"We watched briefly this morning." Fitz said as he gestured for Cyrus to join him and Olivia on the couch.

"The american people love you. The american people love Olivia. Especially the male reporters, they can't be enough of her."

Fitz rolled his eyes and groaned as he put his hand through his hair. "The last thing I need are reporters gawking at my wife."

"Your wife?" Oliva said raising her eyebrows. "Last time I checked we haven't gotten married yet."

"Soon enough." He chuckled.

"I think reporters gawking over Olivia are the least of your problems. Right now you have a campaign, wedding and baby shower to plan." Cyrus said.

Fitz smiled, "Alright, Lets do this."

"I want the wedding within the next 3 weeks to a month. Its going to be difficult running on family values only being married for such a short time but we're going to have to make it work. Also you'll get tons of support blended families." Cyrus fired.

"A wedding in month?" Olivia gasped. "Will that even be possible."

"Ask your finance, He's arranged everything." Cyrus winked.

"What have you done Fitz?" Olivia asked extremely confused. "Last time we talked you wanted to go to vegas."

"Well when I realized how much it mean't to you, I took matters into my own hands."

"And by that you mean?"

"We're getting married at the church you grew up at. I'm flying my sister, grandma, Karen, Jerry and Teddy out to seattle. I know your mom and sister reside there so I thought it might be easier for us to go to them. We'll honey moon for a week in a location I'm keeping a secret." Fitz smiled.

"Sounds perfect." Olivia smiled.

"It will be nice and sweet. Republicans will love the fact that its in a Christian Church. It will generate lots of press."

"I love it." Olivia nodded.

"Now in-regards to the baby. When are we announcing Olivia's pregnancy? You'll be around 5-6 months come the time of the election, so we can't hide it." Cyrus said scribbling down notes on his clipboard.

"I say we wait until a month after the wedding until we say anything. Until then I'll wear looser clothing but nothing too obvious."

"You're going to have to cut back on the power suits Liv. You're no longer a lawyer at a crisis management firm. You're running for this election too. You have to realize your running for first Lady."

"No suits?! But—"

"Fitz is a republican Olivia, come on now. This means dresses, skirts and heels all the time." Cyrus interrupted.

"But I'm pregnant! I can't be expected to wear heels 24/7." Olivia cried. "My feet are going to swell."

"What size are your feet?"

"6 why?" Olivia said extremely confused.

"Well when your feet swell we'll just buy your Jimmy Cho's in the next size up won't we?" Cyrus shot Olivia a sarcastic grin. "Suck it up Olivia because there is no turning back down. Olivia shot Cyrus a dramatic pout.

"I have to say Liv, I do agree with Cy." Fitz said stretching out his neck.

"Thank you Sir. Wait...what is that?" Cyrus spat.

"What?" Fitz wondered.

"On your neck!"

"Oh, um I—"

"ARE THOSE HICKEYS!" Cyrus roared interrupting Fitz.

"Keep your voice down!" Olivia spat.

"You mean to tell me you gave the President of the United States HICKEYS like a fifteen year old boy." He snapped at Olivia.

Olivia giggled as she hid her face into Fitz's shirt. Fitz laughed as a smug smile came across his face. "What can I say? We don't have to hide it anymore." He howled. He winced as Olivia jokingly pinched his arm.

"Will you two ever grow up." Cyrus said shaking his head as he stormed out.

"Has there ever been a day where he hasn't yelled at us?" Fitz teased.

"I don't think so." Olivia laughed.

"So do I get to come dress shopping with you?"

"No!" Olivia said toying with his tie. "I'm taking Abby, Quinn, Huck and Harrison."

"So Huck and Harrison get to see the dress but I can't?!"

"Precisely. But I do want to come pick your tuxedo with you." Olivia smiled.

"WHAT?! This is so unfair. You are such a damn cheat."

"I need to make sure that my dress and your tuxedo compliment each other. And we all know who the fashionable one in this relationship is."

"Shut up." Fitz teased as he went to pull her onto him. Olivia adjusted herself so she was lying down on the sofa with her stomach right in Fitz's reach."Hi baby. Hows my little girl doing today?" Fitz cooed as he rubbed Olivia's stomach.

"Little girl?" Olivia said shocked. Until now they had never really talked about what sex they thought it was going to be.

"Yes. I am certain it's a girl."

"How so?"

"Well I googled it this morning."

"Googled what?"

"Most women on google who said they felt extremely horny throughout their first two trimesters ended up having girls. Since you can't seem to keep your hands off of me, I'd say were having a girl." Fitz teased with a smug smile as he lowered one of his hands to rest on her knee.

"I can't help that you're so darn irresistible." Olivia said dramatically as she fanned herself.

"Damn right." Fitz growled as he slowly moved his hand from her knee and crept up to her inner thigh. He knew this would drive her instantly crazy.

"Don't." She spat.

"Don't what?" Fitz said innocently as he slowly crept his fingers closer and closer.

"I'm in a very vulnerable state right now. If you're not planning on doing anything move your hands now."

Fitz ignored her moving his fingers up to her sex. She let out a small moan and closed her eyes. "Fitz..."

Fitz smiled at her facial expression before jerking his fingers away. "Opps Olivia, I have a meeting with Sally. This will have to wait." Fitz laughed.

"Wait what?!" Olivia said as her eyes bulged out of her head.

"I have a meeting with Sally." Fitz sprung off the couch with a smug smile. For once it felt great to have her constantly begging for it every minute of every day.

"You can't just touch me like that and tell me you have to go Fitz!" Olivia barked.

"I can, and I will." He winked as he flew out of the oval.

* * *

_3 Weeks Later/ 2 Months into the Pregnancy/ 3 Months until the Election / 1 Week until the Wedding_

_Everything had been running smoothly. The wedding plans had gone perfect and Olivia was able to find a wedding planner she adored to keep everything in check. Fitz's approval ratings were sky rocketing and the media could not get enough of Olivia. Karen and Jerry had returned back to school but were counting down the days until the wedding. Even baby Teddy expressed his excitement as he went from pronouncing "Lib" to "Liv".Olivia's morning sickness had subsided and she was feeling more in control of her hormones; most of the time. She had a bit of a bump but nothing noticeable just yet. She was thrilled she was able to get married before being the size of a balloon. _

"I hate it." Olivia said sitting down on a couch. She was accompanying Fitz to an Armani store to pick out tuxedo's. Of course the entire street was blocked off and crowded with secret service agents.

"What? This is the fifth suit I've picked that you've shut down!"

"You need something that says James Bond, not I stole my dad's old tuxedo that doesn't fit right." She smiled. "You need something that excuates your curves." She teased.

"What curves?" He howled.

"Like your broad shoulders, muscular arms, toned chest, chiseled back..." Olivia trailed off biting her lip.

"Oh please keep going Livvy. I'm loving all these compliments." Fitz said with a grin.

"Sh." said Olivia as she picked up a suit from the rack. "Try this, much more structured." Fitz took the suit from Olivia reluctantly as he rolled his eyes. Olivia smiled as she sat back down and waited for him to change.

"Okay this is it." Fitz said as he exited the change-room. Olivia's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw him. The suit was matte black and fit him in all the right places. He looked as if he had just been casted in the next 007 film.

"Damn." Olivia smiled. "Okay now take it off and lets get out of here."

"Damn? That's all I get.." Fitz teased.

"You know you look heavenly so shut up."

Fitz smirked as he made his way into the change-room. He dramatically swayed his hips which caused Olivia to burst out laughing.

* * *

"NBC is still requesting coverage of the wedding Sir." Cyrus sighed. No matter how many times he told the TV stations no they kept pushing.

"Can they not take a hint?" Fitz groaned as he flopped into his desk chair.

"Anyways, are we all set for the wedding?"

"I think so, I'm struggling to think of a song to have our first dance to."

"You guys don't have a song?" Cyrus gasped.

"We didn't really have time to date Cyrus seeing as I was busy being... Oh I don't know **MARRIED**!" Fitz spat with humour in his voice.

"Oh yes, that small bump in the road. I almost forgot about that."

"Not helping."

"Well when you picture yourself dancing with her, what song to you imagine it to?"

"I don't know. I have a couple in mind but I'm not sure."

"I'm sure one will stick out to you sooner or later."

* * *

_A few days later: _

Fitz was rubbing circles into Olivia's back while she cradled into him as she was drifting off to sleep. Fitz looked around his bedroom and truly felt content at the direction his life was going. America loved Olivia and he was marrying this incredible woman tomorrow. He truly couldn't believe after everything that she had stuck by him.

"Livvy?" Fitz whispered not sure if she was awake.

"Mhm?"

"Baby its almost 12."

Olivia opened up her eyes and peered over at the clock which read 11:58.

"This is surreal." She said running her fingers up and down his chest. She loved watched his chest rise and fall with his heavy breathing.

"It doesn't feel real, almost like a dream." Fitz agreed as he kissed her forehead. Olivia moved her head up and brought her lips to his. She kissed him warmly and tenderly as she stroked his face. He moaned into her mouth at the sensation of her tongue on his lips. He opened his mouth for her deepening the kiss as he moved his hands to cup her face. Moments later Fitz broke off the kiss not to allow themselves to get caught up in such an important moment. He looked over the clock which now read midnight. "It's 12AM." he whispered as he ran his fingers across her lips.

"We're getting married today." Olivia smiled.

"We're getting married today." Fitz repeated.

"I love you Grant."

"I love you Pope."

"Soon to be Pope-Grant." She winked as she bit his ear lobe. Fitz tightened his grip on her.

"I can't believe we're getting married and I can't believe you're carrying our child. I don't know what I did to get so lucky."

"You got the right campaign fixer on the job, that's what you did." She teased as she closed her eyes. Fitz kissed her goodnight before reaching over and turning off the light. He held his bride-to-be in his arms while he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So I know I promised you guys the sex of Baby Grant but I promise its coming up. Let me know boy/girl? Any name suggestions? Next chapter expect the wedding, honeymoon and campaigning! x**


	15. Unthinkable

**Hey Hey. So just some more fluff, I hope you guys aren't getting bored. Anyways Enjoy! x**

* * *

_Chapter 15 - Unthinkable_

_Unthinkable - Alicia Keys feat. Drake_

* * *

Fitz felt a lump in his throat when he saw Olivia turn down the aisle. Olivia was being escorted down by Joan who held her daughters hand ever so tightly. Fitz gasped as he took in her radiant beauty. She was always the most stunning creature he had ever seen in his eyes. But today she looked like a heavenly angel; her ivory coloured mermaid dress fit her like a glove. Her hair was curled and one side was pinned down, as for her makeup it was neutral except for a bold red lip emphasizing her already full lips. He shook his head to rid himself of all the dirty thoughts running through his head, after all he was in a church.

Olivia felt herself go weak in the knees at the sight of him. She immediate felt herself crying as they made eye contact. She gripped tighter into her mom's hand as they neared him. She couldn't wipe the smile that was plastered on her face. She quickly took a look at her bridesmaids; Abby, Quinn and her sister Dominique looked absolutely beautiful. She glanced to her right to see Fitz's navy and college buddies Alan, Ryan and Thomas beaming as groomsmen. When she reached Fitz she embraced her mom with a tight squeeze.

"You are all a mother could have hoped for in a daughter Liv, and more." Joan said as kissed her on the cheek before heading down to take her seat.

Olivia took her steps towards Fitz as she wiped tears already wiping down her face.

"Hi." He panted his voice heavy with love and desire.

"Hi." She smiled matching his tone.

This greeting was so simple to outsiders but to them it was confirmation of everything they were feeling. Confirmation of the fact that what they've been dreaming about for which seemed like entirety was finally coming true.

"You look... I'm speechless." Fitz choked.

"Stay that way." Olivia laughed as well as their guests.

The ceremony began and the priest proceeded with the traditions. Olivia and Fitz muted everything out and stared into each others eyes. Fitz felt as if he could communicate with her without uttering a single word.

"I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you more." She mouthed back.

"HEY NO TALKING." Karen yelled from the front. Olivia turned and blushed at Karen. She looked absolutely adorable in her flower girl dress and she did a fantastic job. Everyone cooed over her as she walked down the aisle at the start of the wedding. The audience erupted into laughter over Karen's outburst before refocusing their attention on the ceremony.

Finally the priest asked for them to read their personalized vows. He gestured to Olivia to go first.

"Fitzgerald Grant or Mr. President." She laughed. "But to me you've always been Fitz. From the moment I looked into those piercing eyes of yours I knew you were going to be trouble... I never would have guessed that after all that we've been through that we would still be standing here today in front of all these people getting married. All I can say is you know me better than anyone else. You know what makes me laugh, scream, cry, smile and you damn well know how to push my buttons. It almost feels like we're the same person, the way your mood instantly affects mine. When you're mad, I'm mad. When you're cranky so am I. When I look to you I see a partner, a friend and the love of my life. You truly complete me in every way shape and form. I don't know what I did that was so amazing that I've been able to meet you but I will be forever grateful. You are the love of my life, my forever and always. I love you so much." By the couple sentences Olivia was struggling to get the words out. Her throat was tight and she could barely see as tears filled her eyes. She quickly wiped them laughing to lightened the mood.

"Livvy. I truly don't know how but when you entered by life you took my world by storm. You came in like a whirlwind and you have had been chasing after you like a dog for a bone ever since. You have made me realize so many things about myself that I had never known. You have made me into a better man and you continue to do so every single day. Few people in this room know the lows I have hit without you so its fair to say that I am nothing with you. You run through my mind every second of everyday, I can't do anything without thinking 'I can't wait to share this with Olivia.' Never in my life did I think I would depend on someone so much in my entire life. But I do, I need you Olivia. You are my everything, I love you." Fitz said. He turned to see not one dry eye in the house. He turned back to Olivia who glowing with excitement.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest smiled stepping backwards.

Fitz grinned as he stepped forward towards Olivia. He grabbed her by the waist and cradled her face as he kissed her with everything in him. Olivia kissed him back passionately forgetting the time and place momentarily.

"AHEM." Cyrus coughed and the two newly-weds broke off the kiss giggling.

"Please join me in the pleasure of welcoming Mr. & Mrs. Grant." the priest smiled.

"Pope-Grant." Olivia yelled as Fitz walked her down the steps.

The audience rose to their feet and roared with screams, clapping and cheers. Olivia smiled as Fitz took her under his wing and escorted her down the aisle.

* * *

The reception was going beautifully and everyone was having a great time. Abby was flirting with Fitz's friend Thomas while Quinn and Harrison were chatting by the bar. Olivia had changed out of her wedding dress into a strapless purple maxi dress with a slit down the side. She was making her rounds around the venue until Fitz swooped up behind her. "My sister wants to know what time you want to leave for our honeymoon. She's taking Jerry and Karen in for a couple days before they go back to school. I have a jet at our beckon call."

"It's truly up to you Mr. President." Olivia blushed as she wrapped her hands around his waist lovingly.

Fitz lowered his head "You're going to get it tonight Ms. Grant. This dress your wearing is driving me absolutely crazy."

Olivia laughed as she already felt his approval through his pants. "Easy Fitz we are at a wedding reception. Our wedding reception to be specific. But I promise our honeymoon will be perfect." She winked before she scurried off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen would you please welcome the Bride and Groom for their first official dance." Cyrus said on the microphone. He walked over to James smiling and picked up Ella in his arms.

Olivia smiled as Fitz walked her onto the dance floor. He took her into him wrapping his arms around her waist instinctively. Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Which song did you chose?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

Unthinkable by Alicia Keys filled the speakers and Olivia immediately lit up. They swayed and danced intimately for the entire song forgetting exactly where they were. By the end of the song they were practically kissing in circles they were so close. Olivia could see sweat beads on Fitz's forehead they were in that close proximity. They had never felt such thick sexual tension between them and it didn't help that their closest family and friends were staring them down. Fitz was panting and Olivia closed her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back.

Olivia was helping her guests get ready to leave. Suddenly she was ambushed by Karen and Jerry.

"Liv you looked SO pretty today." Jerry said hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Jer." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay get off Liv my turn!" Karen said pulling Jerry backwards before launching herself at Olivia. "LIVVY I LOVED THE WEDDING."

"Thank you Karebear. Thank you to both of you. You both have been so accepting of me and I will forever love you for it."

"We love you too Olivia!" Jerry smiled. "Olivia can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She smiled and gestured for them to come follow her on the couch. Once she was cuddling them both she nudged Jerry to continue.

"Are you our mom now?"

"Oh Jerry." She smiled. "Mellie will always be your mom. I will never be able to replace her no matter what. However I love you exactly the way a mom does and I think of you as if you were my own." She said kissing his forehead.

"I want you to be my mom Olivia. Like the baby in your stomach. I want us all to be a big family." Karen interjected.

"We are sweetheart we are. I cannot wait until Christmastime when you guys come home and we can go skating and go for hot chocolate and all that fun stuff. You guys need to know that you are my family no matter what. I love you two goofballs." Olivia said pinching both of them slightly.

"OW." They both giggled as they sprung off the couch.

"Okay enough annoying Olivia." Fitz teased walking over.

"We're not annoying her dad." Karen smiled.

"Then what exactly were you doing then." He smiled bending down to her height.

"We were trying to convince her to be our mom. Like our real mom." Jerry blurted.

"You two are insane. Olivia is whatever you want her to be. I'm so glad you two have grown to love her as much as I have."

* * *

Fitz was walking a blindfolded Olivia to their ocean villa in the Bahamas. Olivia had absolutely no clue where they were but she could tell by the sand at the climate it was somewhere warm, somewhere tropical. Out of no where Fitz scooped Olivia up in the honeymoon position and walked her into the villa. He spun her around a couple times before letting her down. "Are you ready?" He smiled.

"I was ready 2 hours ago! Untie me."

Fitz laughed as he removed her blindfold. Olivia gasped at the sight. A beautiful newly decorated ocean front villa. Everything was decked out completely and she could tell it was decorated for them in mind. From the strawberries and champagne to the stack of John Legend CD's this screamed them.

"Its perfect." She whimpered kicking off her shoes. "Show me around." Fitz grabbed her hand and showed her around the entire villa. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"Can we go for a night swim in the pool?"

"How about you go and I watch."

Olivia sighed as she dragged him to the pool. She undid her dress and hopped in wearing her lacy black undies and bra. Fitz sat by the edge of the pool putting his feet in.

"Get in here." She begged.

"No way. Its freezing!"

"Fitzgerald Grant get your ass in this pool now." She laughed trying her best to sound stern.

"I'll get in under one condition."

"What is it?" Olivia faux sighed.

"Take off your—". Before Fitz finish Olivia unhooked and whipped her soaking wet bra at him.

"Now get in." She growled.

Once Fitz saw the bra on the ground he immediately took seconds to strip down to his boxers before jumping in. He swam over to Olivia and she admired his toned physique.

"What happens now?" He said seductively raising his eyebrow.

"What do you want to happen?" She said innocently before briefly dipping underwater. When she reached the surface again Fitz's lips crashed to hers in passion. They swam backwards not breaking the kiss until Olivia felt her back hit the wall. They continued to kiss until Fitz moved his lips to her neck finding her sweet spot. Olivia moaned out and relished in the fact that he had pinned her up against a wall. Fitz wasn't rushing it he was simply allowing his lips to taste what skin of hers it could.

"I refuse to have our first round of newlywed sex in a pool." Fitz said moving his lips from her neck.

"Why?" She groaned.

"Because we're not 17 year olds who's parents went out of town for the weekend. We don't have to rush everything anymore Livvy. You are my wife now. And when I make love to you as my wife, I want to do it properly."

Olivia nodded being so totally enticed by everything Fitz was saying she could have melted right there. "Lets go inside." She whispered.

Fitz was taking a shower in the ensuite and Olivia sat on the bed. Fitz's words running loops in her head. _"And when I make love to you as my wife, I want to do it properly."_

She wondered as to what he meant by that. Was she always so wrapped up in her lust and desire for him that she failed to make love to him? She was always so used to having to rush their time together I guess she wasn't used to just enjoying his company. Just staring at this beautiful man and taking in everything he was.

Olivia slid herself off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain revealing a naked Fitz.

"Hey!" He jumped back laughing.

"Hi." She smiled soothingly. She kept her gaze locked on his piercing beautiful eyes.

"Hi." He smiled back. They stood there for a few moments in blissful silence. "Can I help you with something." He laughed.

"You know what I've realized, I've feel like I've never truly seen you naked."

"Olivia what are you talking about?!" He laughed.

"Just listen to me. Obviously I've seen you naked before. But I've never truly taken in all the same features that make you, you. Every time we've been intimate I feel like we've just ripped off each others clothes and allowed our desire to take over. I've missed the little things, like your back dimples." She smiled.

"You're telling me you interrupted my shower to look at my back dimples?" He said dramatically.

"Exactly."

"Come here." He beckoned as he bent his head to to bring her lips to his. He cradled her face and kissed her tenderly. Olivia savoured his kiss and for once she just allowed the kiss to simply be a kiss. Fitz slowly pulled away before giving her her small little pecks. "I love you so much." He whispered as he rubbed his nose to hers.

"I love you."

Fitz turned off the shower and carefully guided her to his bed. They slowly removed each other's clothing. Olivia walked Fitz to the bed before slowly pushing him down. She was in control for once and she took her sweet time examining him. She kissed every inch of his skin and he moaned at her touch. Fitz took his hands and hands and slid them down her body. He brought her lips to his and he rubbed her throbbing clit. They took in time and skilfully made sweet love to each other for hours and hours on end.

* * *

"So what do you think for baby names?" Olivia asked as she took a forkful of egg into her mouth. She and Fitz were having dinner out on the beach.

"For a girl I like Tanya."

"No."

"Okay how about Kristen?"

"No"

"Annabelle? Sara? Monique?"

"Fitz stop naming your college conquests. We are not naming our child after slut you had a drunken one night stand with."

Fitz howled with laughter as he fell onto his back. "Now that I think about it, I think we're having a boy."

"Oh do you now?" Olivia said rolling her eyes and she laid onto his chest.

"Yes, I do. I like Zachary."

"I love Zachary. Its one of those names that can be nicknamed as a child but mature as an adult. Perfect." Olivia said kissing his cheek as Fitz brought his hand down to her stomach.

"And in the small case that I might be wrong and we have a girl, I love Joanie."

Olivia gasped. "Joanie? Like my mom?"

"Yes Livvy, like your mom." Fitz said caressing her cheek as he watched her eyes fill with tears.

"She's going to be so happy." Olivia choked.

"She gave birth to the single most important thing in my life, I owe her." He laughed as he fed Olivia a strawberry.

* * *

**So THEYRE MARRIED. :) I loveeed writing this chapter. I apologize for this kind of boring spot but I guarantee you I'm going to get it going again. Next update should be tomorrow! **

**Until next time, **

**Misschevious x**


	16. Happy Together

**Hello. So another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. x **

**3 MORE DAYS HOLY SHIT.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Happy Together

Happy Together - Filter

* * *

_5 Months into The Pregnancy/ 3 Weeks Until Election: _

_Since coming back from the honeymoon Olivia and Fitz had been unstoppable, along with Cyrus they were killing the campaign. Fitz was touring around the country speaking at Universities, Colleges, Landmarks, City Halls, Schools and Stadiums. He was doing everything and anything to get those voters. He was doing extremely well and was up in the polls against his opponent Governor Davey of Iowa. He knew the American people loved the fantastic job he did with his first term and he was determined to get a second. Him, Olivia and Cyrus worked around the clock on his campaign perfecting everything. Sometimes he forgot Olivia was pregnant she was such a superwoman. She was completely showing now and Cyrus did a great job of leaking this news to the press. They took in great and all the stations were buzzing for more baby news. Around 5 months Olivia had shaped into a curvy pregnant body which Fitz adored. Her curves were only enhanced and he couldn't get enough. They were all doing so well and for once he felt at home in the White House; with his arm around his beautiful wife and soon to be born child and his administration backing him up completely. _

Fitz was in his office going over his points for his final debate with Governor Davey tonight. He had destroyed him in the first round, they tied in the second and he was ready to finish him off on the last. Fitz felt much more confident than his last campaign and with Olivia as his wife he knew he could conquer absolutely anything.

Fitz raised his head when he heard the door open.

"Sir. You have a vistor. Are you busy?" Asked Lauren.

"Send them in Lauren, thank you." Fitz smiled.

"Fitzy!" Hollis Doyle boomed as he entered the office. "Well ain't this a damn pretty sight to see you up in here all presidential." He chuckled.

"Hello Hollis." Fitz said as he went over to shake his hand. Fitz was never particularly fond of Hollis to begin with but after Defiance he had stored a deep hatred towards him. However he knew that holding onto Defiance would only cost him to ultimately become a bitter, lonely old man. "Good to see you."

"You too Mr. President." Hollis laughed as he took a seat on the couch. "I'll never get tired of saying that, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III; President of the United States."

Fitz swallowed hard, knowing what Hollis was trying to do. He was emphasizing the word President to remind him that he wasn't truly the president; not properly. "Sorry to sound rude Hollis but I'm actually quite busy, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually no. It's what I can help you with. You see I have come to you with a proposal." Hollis said with a french accent at the end.

Fitz raised his eyebrow and Hollis as he felt his stomach turn. He knew the second he saw this man there was something wrong. Hollis was the type of man you avoided because trouble and destruction followed him everywhere he went. "What type of proposal?"

"Our pick for Governor of Iowa... Well it's not going so well. We need you to come to a Gala in Iowa to show your support and endorsement."

"What?!"

"It's really gone to shit." Hollis said handing him an envelope.

"Who's our pick for Iowa?" Fitz said and instantly remembered who it was. "Mellie."

"Look—"

"NO." Fitz boomed. "I'm running my own campaign, nationwide campaign. If Mellie can't get herself elected into the Governor's mansion that is her fault. I want nothing to do with yours or hers schemes. I thought I rid myself of both of you a while ago."

"Look Fitz, I got you in this office. I can damn well sure take you out. I'm asking you to do something and you better hear me out."

"Do not threaten me Hollis. I never asked you to do what you did so stop hanging it over my head like I begged you for your help. I didn't need your help then and I don't need it now." Fitz spat.

Hollis nodded. "Fine... But this is in the best interest of your administration and the republican party."

"And how is that?" Fitz said taking a sip of scotch from his desk.

"Mellie."

"What about her..."

"She's dying Fitz. No one is buying her campaign and Iowa is riding on her. We can't allow her to lose this for us."

"I am done with Mellie. She pointed a gun at my wife."

"If you do this we have a shot at this state. We need you, you know how charming you are."

"So Mellie sent you."

"Yes, well no. I am here for the republican party, we cannot lose Mellie's seat. We have great things planned for your second term and we can't fuck it up because she's screwing her campaign."

"Mellie is no longer my concern. As for my duty to the Republican party, I'm running for President aren't I? Hows that for duty."

"Consider it Fitz, we can't lose her state. You can't possibly allow these rabid tree hugging homosexual liberals to take this from us. C'mon what would Big Gerry think?"

Fitz could feel himself getting enraged at the mention of his father. "If the party was dumb enough to buy that bogus campaign that me and Cyrus sold you for Mellie then thats on you. You can't serious sit there and tell me you though an ex-First Lady with a sex scandal could be governor."

"You will do this Fitz. Have a look in the envelop, we already have your speech and everything. You have nothing to worry about, just show up and bring that pretty little Olivia with you." Hollis winked.

Fitz took the evenlop and opened it. "I'll take a look." He spat. "Now please Hollis, I'm extremely busy." He was exhausted and he knew Hollis wouldn't stop.

"No problem Fitz, I mean Mr. President. The party will truly appreciate this. You have yourself a great day now." Hollis smiled as he trodded out the oval.

Fitz growled as he watched the door slam shut. He couldn't believe the audacity of him and Mellie. He downed whatever brown liquid was left in his glass in one.

* * *

"I brought you lunch Mister." Olivia smiled as she walked into the Oval carrying a tray of cheese, crackers and deli meats. "Well actually I stole this while Pierre was on his break so we better eat it fast." She giggled.

"I'm not hungry." Fitz spat as he returned his gaze back to his paper.

"You're not hungry? Its almost noon, you have to eat! You have your last debate tonight."

"Olivia, leave it."

"What's wrong?" She said raising her eyebrow as she sat the tray down and walked over to him. "Why are you so angry?"

"Leave it." He said glancing up at her.

"No. Talk to me NOW." Olivia snapped switching into fixer mode. "Whats wrong? What happened?"

Fitz glared at Olivia as he shook his head. "Liv. Leave it." He said softer but she could still hear the anger in his voice.

"Who was it?" She demanded hovering over his desk.

"Who was what Olivia?"

"WHO PUT YOU IN THIS MOOD DAMN IT FITZ?!"

Fitz's eyes widen at the sight of his 5 foot tall, 5 month pregnant wife screaming at the top of her lungs. With all this campaigning he forgot what a firecracker she was. "Hollis."

"What did he do? Spit it out Fitz."

Fitz sighed as he told her the entirety of his encounter with Hollis earlier today.

"And you thought you could just keep this to yourself?" Olivia snapped.

"Clearly not seeing as it took you two seconds before you started barking at me."

"You forget how well I know you. When you didn't mall me over for Pierre's food, I knew there was something wrong."

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you it's just I'm so frustrated."

"I will handle Hollis."

"No Livvy, I don't want you involved."

"I'm handling it. Him and Mellie are completely out of order. I'd love to know what they're playing at."

"Livvy please, stay out of it. It's bad enough with this crazy schedule you're working; the last thing I want is you to come into any contact with Mellie."

"You don't need to worry about me, worry about your debate." Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Olivia nodded taking the envelope from Fitz's desk before turning around.

"I love you." Fitz yelled.

"Me too... Now please eat something." Olivia said as she opened the door.

"Stop." Fitz boomed. Olivia turned around quickly.

"What?!" She gasped.

"Don't you dare 'Me too' me." He growled walking over to her. "Say it."

"You're being ridiculous today!" Olivia sighed as she tried to open the door but Fitz pressed on the door with both his hands keeping it shut. He was hovering over her.

"Say it."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I love you too." she muttered.

"Like you mean it."

"You know I love you, you big headed idiot can I go now—" Olivia said but was cut off at Fitz crashing his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately as he pressed his tongue to her mouth. Olivia could taste the anger and scotch on his tongue and she broke the kiss.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No." Fitz lied.

"I'm going to ask you again and I want the truth now, have you been drinking?"

"Livvy listen—" Fitz began to say but Olivia had already pulled the door open and squirmed her way past him. Fitz kicked the door as she closed it shut behind her. "FUCK." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"What the hell are you up to?" Olivia barked into her phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about Missy." Hollis chuckled.

"Why would you want Fitz to come to one of Mellie's galas? This is the stupidest thing I've EVER HEARD."

"Why is that Olivia?"

"They are divorced, no one will buy that they're still civil with each other, especially how messy the divorce was."

"Regardless, he is the president. He can charm his way around anyone; we need him."

"You can forget it! He has his debate tonight and you've totally screwed his train of thought. Just find someone else."

"Sorry Olivia but Fitz said he'd look into it."

"Goodbye Hollis." Olivia panted before she hung up the phone.

* * *

An hour before Fitz had to leave for his final debate and he couldn't concentrate. From Hollis and Mellie trying to use him to his fight with Olivia he didn't know how much more he could take. Fitz dialled Hollis's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Mr. President how are you?" He chuckled.

"I'll do it." Fitz said coldly.

"Brilliant! What caused the change of heart?"

"I agree, we can't lose that seat. No matter who it's going to... I'm not allowing my personal life to interfere with this."

"I am just so pleased to her this Fitzy. You know Big Gerry would be so proud of you. You know how fond he was of Mellie..." Hollis said emphasizing on the word fond. "Well I've got to go, see you at the Gala." He said before ending the call.

Fitz sat in his desk with no emotion with the phone still in hand. He had always questioned his father's overwhelming love for Mellie but never to that extent. He began to feel sick; sick to his stomach, like he was going to throw up.

* * *

The debate was mediocre and Fitz was having a hard tine connecting with the audience. Normally he could charm them out of their pants but today he was coming off as dry and distant. Governor Davey whoever was struggling to form acceptable answers in regard to foreign policies and other issues; the only thing he was interested in was health care. Like a typical democrat; wanting to change the universe.

"And our final question of the night is for you Mr. President. While your new marriage was been greately received among Americans, criticism still lingers due to the fact that you preach family values yet you're recently divorce and newly have only been married a few months. What do you have to say about the people who see hypocrisy in you?"

"I think that family, is more than just a marriage. Family is a commitment, a bond and mutual love for one and other that doesn't have to be signified by a piece of paper. There is more to it than that. The millions of single parent american families, common law families and other americans who aren't bound my marriage are still family. I guess what I'm trying to say is being married isn't the be all and end all. I love my wife dearly, but our bond didn't start the day we married. Our values and our family have been the same since the day we met. My values are still the same and I will still the same beliefs." Fitz stated.

"Thank you Mr. President."

"That was good... Really good." Cyrus said to Olivia from backstage.

"I agree, for the first time he connected with the audience all night."

"And it's all because of you." Cyrus teased wrapping his arm around Olivia.

"I don't think so Cy, I'm furious with him."

"WHAT NOW?"

"He was drinking earlier on today. Hollis upset him and he let him get under his skin." Olivia whispered.

Cyrus privy to Fitz's battle with alcohol just nodded and kept his thoughts to himself. "Hollis does have a way with words I admit."

"I like Hollis as much as you do but I don't run to drink after a conversation witn him, especially not on the day of national debate." Olivia spat.

"Sh. He's coming." Cyrus whispered.

"So how did I do?" Fitz sighed.

"You did alright. Your last answer was gold and what I think will win you this debate otherwise I think you came off as a dry. A lot less passionate than your other debates." Olivia fired. She stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear. "But I guess thats what happens when you're hungover from taking shots at 8 o'clock in the morning." She spat before storming off.

Fitz stepped back and sighed. "You did fine Sir, we've got this." Cyrus said exhausted from all the fighting.

* * *

_5 months into Pregnancy/ 2 Weeks until Election / 3 days until the Gala_

"I have my ultrasound today, we're finding out the sex of the baby." Olivia said as she entered the oval. "Are you coming?" For the past week her and Fitz were at each others throats arguing and screaming about anything. It all boiled down to the fact that Fitz was starting to look to alcohol to deal with the stress of the campaign, pregnancy and the pressure of regaining a second term.

"Of course, I am. What time is the appointment?" Fitz asked.

"Same time as everyone of my other ultrasounds, 1:30. Tom has a car ready for us so I'll meet you at 1:15." Olivia said as she turned on her heels and left.

The car ride was silent and awkward as Olivia was still furious Fitz and Fitz as frustrated with her as well. When they got to the hospital they were escorted to the room where Olivia lied down on her stomach. The technician was running the instrument up and down her stomach as images were displayed on the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex?" She smiled.

Olivia gripped on Fitz's hand tighter as she realized they never discussed if they were going to wait or what they WANTED to have. "Its up to you Liv." Fitz said as he stroked her hair with his free hand as he stood over her.

Olivia nodded to the technician. "We do." She gulped.

The technician smiled as she moved the instrument some more before turning to the couple. "Were you holing for something in particular?"

"I think Fitz wants a girl." Olivia smiled.

"Well congratulations Mr. President, you have yourself a beautiful baby girl."

Fitz stared in shock as his eyes wept up with tears. He leaned down and kissed Olivia's lips for the first time in what seemed for forever. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Hi Joanie." Fitz said as he rubbed Olivia's stomach.

* * *

Olivia stepped out of the shower after washing that weird ultrasound goo off her stomach. Her phone began to ring and she wrapped a towel around herself quickly before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Olivia! How are you?"

"Hello Hollis. I am very well, and yourself?"

"I'm fantastic. Hows that lil baby doing?"

"Good very good. I'm a bit busy at the moment is there something wrong?"

"You Grants are always too busy for me! Y'all never have time for me." Hollis chuckled. Olivia rolled her eyes as he reffered to her as a Grant when he knew perfectly well her last name was hyphenated; typical southern man. "Anyways I was just wondering if you were joining Fitz at the gala, we were reviewing our guest list and we weren't sure if you were coming."

"What Gala..."

"Mellie's gala? The one Fitzgerald is endorsing, didn't he tell you? The one you screamed at me about." Hollis sneered.

"Sorry Hollis Cyrus needs me I'll have to call you back." Olivia spat as she hung up the phone. She had literally reached her breaking point, Fitz was really pushing her too far.

* * *

Olivia stormed down the hallway and into the oval to find Fitz reading something. "So what time is Mellie's Gala?" She boomed.

"Olivia look I've been meaning to talk to you about that it's just—"

"BULLSHIT. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. YOU HAD ME SCREAM AT HOLLIS ONLY TO AGREE TO GO AFTER."

"It's complicated Liv and you weren't listening to me."

"THIS IS SUCH SHIT FITZ. YOU'RE GOING TO YOUR EX WIFE'S GALA. WHAT THE HELL."

"You don't LISTEN to me. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT. BUT YOU INSISTED." He yelled.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO."

"I DO WHEN YOUR 5 MONTHS PREGNANT CARRYING MY CHILD RUNNING AROUND LIKE CYRUS ON RED BULL."

Olivia breathed in deeply as she took in his words. "What do you want me to do Fitz? Sit by and watch you drink your problems away. NOT ME. NOT TODAY. I AM NOT MELLIE."

"I know you're not." Fitz said calmly. "You are a million times the woman she is. All I'm saying is that you running around like a mad woman is not good. You need to relax Livvy, you are not superwoman." He said walking over to her.

"I know but Fitz I'm only trying to help you. I want you to win this election, for this country and for yourself. I know you can do it and I just want it to be perfect. I know you're stressed and I just want everything to go smoothly."

"I know Livvy. I know." He said as he caressed her lips with his fingers. "I love you for it."

"I love you too you know I do."

Fitz pressed his lips to hers an intimate soft kiss. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, step down Olivia."

Olivia pouted as she knew he was right. She was truly doing way too much for a woman in her condition. "Take me to bed." She said as she pulled on his tie.

"Gladly Mrs. Pope-Grant." He said as he brought his lips to hers once again.

* * *

**Ah I think this was one of my favourite chapters to write. I absolutely love Hollis I think he's hilarious and his accent is perfection. How funny is it that Mellie's campaign is sinking?! We're having a baby girl! #BabyGrant #PopeGrant. Next chapter expect the election, baby stuff and more Olitz of course. Enjoy your day! As always leave reviews I absolutely love them! x**


	17. Oh My Love

**Hey guys! Omg I'm like super annoyed I didn't get to upload last night, but as always life gets in the way of everything. School has just gotten fucking insane I'm ready to pull out my own hair. Anyways this chapter is two merged into one because I don't want to upload tomorrow. I was looking forward to tomorrow since the finale but of course I have a test in english, business and math tomorrow. Hence why I'm uploading this so early. :( Wish me luck. x**

**I understand that the whole election thing might not be super realistic in terms of Fitz not being at a hall for the election. But it's fiction hahaha. Anyways I'll let you guys enjoy!**

**P.S. THE WAIT IS OVER #TOMORROW #SCANDALISBACK #THESTORMISCOMING **

* * *

_Chapter 17: Oh my Love_

_Oh My Love - Riz Ortolani_

* * *

_Night of the Election:_

"Win or lose, I just want to say thank you guys. You guys have truly spoiled me with two amazing campaigns. I am truly humbled to be able to have worked among you incredible people. We have worked extremely hard and done everything we can, now we have to hope the american people want us to return." Fitz said as he raised his beer to the room full of his administration.

Everyone in the room raised their glass to him before they took a sip.

It was the night of the election and no one wanted to admit it, they were scared. Fitz's final debate was good but not great, they had barely squeezed in.

"Where's Liv?" Fitz said as he turned to Cyrus as the administration began to chat amongst themselves.

"She's having some pregnancy back pains so I think she went to take an advil and lie down for a couple minutes. Not that I blame her I mean that stomach of hers is HUGE and she's only 5 months! How much bigger is she going to get?"

"HEY! That's my wife you're talking about!"

"Sorry." Cyrus chuckled. "Anyways I'm glad she's not here we need to talk." Fitz nodded for Cyrus to continue. "Hollis is NOT happy that you skipped out on Mellie's gala. We're going to lose that seat and he's barking to anyone in the party that its your fault."

"My fault?! They were dumb enough to allow Mellie to run. I helped her but they should have seen that coming, Mellie destroys everything she touches."

"I know." Cyrus said sarcastically. "Anyways are you and Liv better? I'm not melding but she told me at the debate you were having some issues."

"She did what..." Fitz spat.

"She didn't go into detail she just mentioned there were some problems."

"She told you we were having problems?!" Fitz said his voice ringing with anger. He could feel himself getting angrier.

"She didn't say problems she just mentioned that—"

"Leave it Cy." Fitz interrupted. "Me and Olivia are fine." He said readjusting his tie. "I'm going to go find her because we have an election to win."

"Sir I was just making sure everything was okay." Cyrus breathed.

"I know. Thank you Cy." Fitz said as he patted Cyrus on the back before heading out the door.

* * *

He made his way through the West Wing and up to the residence where he expected she was resting. When he saw their bedroom door open he creaked through. She was lying down on their bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Are you feeling better?" He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"What's with the tone?" She raised her eyebrow as she sat up. "I'm feeling fine, just some pregnancy pain."

"When did you decide to share our marital issues with Cyrus?"

"What are you talking about?"

"According to him you discussed our PROBLEMS with him."

"Do not come in here wake me from my sleep so you can yell at me. I've done nothing wrong! I don't know what you're even talking about so drop it." Olivia spat before lying back down on her side facing her back to him.

"Liv turn around." Fitz said making his way over to the bed. He sat beside her and tried his best to roll her over. She finally gave in and rolled over.

"What Fitz? Do you have something else to scream at me about? I can't believe you would be angry at me for talking to Cyrus about something pertaining to the campaign! You don't even know what I said. I'm concerned because you're drinking again and its stressing me out. THATS ALL. I was Cyrus's friend before I met you, you do realize that."

Fitz stared into Olivia's eyes as he heard what she was saying. "I'm sorry Livvy. I've been such an asshole lately. I'm stressed and it's stressing you out and I'm sorry. I love you so much I don't want you to feel like I'm attacking you."

"Fitz we're on the same team. We can't just keep brushing this under the rug. I'm here to support you." Olivia said as she sat up. "Stop stressing yourself out over situations you aren't aware of you idiot. We're a team."

Fitz nodded as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I know." He said as he interlocked her hand with his. "Until death due us part."

"Which might be soon if you don't relax cause I might have to kill you." Olivia joked as she squeezed on his hand. "But seriously Fitz, why are you drinking? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Fitz sighed as he relaxed this was a talk they needed to have long ago. "Lie down." He whispered.

"No! We aren't just going to cover up our problems with sex like we normally do. We're going to talk about this!" She spat.

"We're not going to have sex Olivia. Lie down in my arms and I'll tell you."

Fitz said as he kissed her check. Olivia complied as she laid down wrapping herself around him. Fitz brushed her hair off her face with one hand as he ran his fingers up and down her arm. "I.. I might have a drinking problem." He stuttered.

"What?" Olivia said calmly as she wrapped his arms tighter around herself.

"When my mom died, it was really hard Livvy. She was the only thing that made living with my dad bearable. So when she left I didn't know how to cope. So I—"

"Started drinking to numb yourself." Olivia interrupted as she finished his sentence.

"Exactly. It helped me cope. I don't consider myself an alcoholic, I can have one drink and be perfectly fine. But when things get hard and stressful its a coping mechanism."

Olivia nodded as she stroked his arm wrapped around her. "With this crazy campaign and our baby I just feel like I'm failing you."

"Fitz what are you talking about?"

"I feel like I've been campaigning or planning your entire pregnancy. If it wasn't our wedding it was a speech at UCLA or a debate."

"Fitz you haven't failed me, not in the slightest, and you know that. So what's this really about?"

"What if I don't win? What if I'm not strong enough to do this on my own."

"You will. You are the most brilliant, smart, charming, visionary of a man I have ever met. I don't think there is anyone on this earth who could do this job better than you. No one deserves this more than you, and no one is going to win this election but you. Do you want to know why?"

"Why Livvy?"

"Because I believe in you god damn it Fitz. I know you can do this and so do you. You are brilliant and America knows it too."

Fitz sighed a sigh of relief as he tightened his grip on Olivia. "You belong to me and you are not going anywhere." He said as he kissed her neck.

"You belong to me Mister." She smiled. "And we are going downstairs because you are receiving a second term very shortly."

"Your back is it okay?"

"Everything is perfect." She said as she rose up with Fitz. "You've fixed everything."

"You are an angel. Do you know that?" He said leaning in for a kiss as he cradled her face. Olivia kissed him back tenderly as she held onto his hands that cupped her face.

* * *

Fitz was waiting in his room alone. He requested after the first hour for Olivia to bring the news to him as soon as possible. He couldn't bare to watch it as it was such a tight race. He would pull ahead then Davey and it would go back and forth. He laid down trying to sleep but he knew he couldn't. He lay there as his nerves at him alive. He tried to do anything to pass the time but nothing was working. Eventually he drifted off into a light sleep before being awoken by a crying Olivia who stormed in. Olivia was hysterically crying and her makeup was smeared.

"Liv?" Fitz said jumping off the bed with worry. "What happened?" He said his voice crac

Olivia tried to form words but she couldn't speak. Eventually she managed to form words. "Grant for the people." She choked out.

"What?!" Fitz croaked as his eyes widen.

"Grant for people!" Olivia yelled at the top of her lungs.

Fitz eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he picked Olivia up and spun her around the entire room. "WE WON!?"

"WE WON BABY!" She cried as she wrapped her legs around him. She pressed her lips to his capturing them in a passionate kiss. Fitz began to walk Olivia over towards their bed not breaking the kiss. He gently tossed her onto her back and pounced on top of her. He ran his hands up and down her before trying to unbutton her blouse hungrily.

"NO FITZ!" She giggled. "We can't! We have to go celebrate."

"I am celebrating..." He growled.

"NOT NOW. Later I promise; tonight, tomorrow morning, tomorrow night and any night for that matter but not now. We don't have much time before the staff put 2 and 2 together."

"You're my wife! They can do all the fucking adding the want!" Fitz sneered as he sucked on her neck.

"Fitzgerald NO." Olivia said trying her best to sound stern as she grabbed his hair. "Later." She smiled as she guided him off the bed and downstairs.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia made their way into the room full of their cheering co-workers.

"CONGRATULATIONS MR. PRESIDENT." They all screamed with excitement. Fitz gleamed as he shook his head in disbelief.

"2 TERMZ!" He yelled jokingly sending the room into erupting laughter.

Everyone ate, laughed, joked and cried. Before Fitz knew it it was 1 AM.

"Its 1AM guys! Which means everyone get the heck outta here." He smiled. "For those of you who have a day off tomorrow thank you so much, and for those who don't god have mercy on your soul."

Everyone laughed as they congratulated Fitz before leaving. Olivia headed out the door with Cyrus only to be tugged into Fitz by her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" He said devilishly as he raised his eyebrow.

"I was just heading out with Cyrus." She laughed.

"No." He said as he took her hand in his and he stormed down the hallway.

"Calm down!" She giggled trailing behind him.

"You said tonight, tomorrow night and every night so I plan to take full advantage." He yelled out to her.

"I knew I was going to regret saying that." She teased.

* * *

"Oh Fuck." Olivia cried out as she played with Fitz's curls while he licked her core. She gripped his hair in her hands as waves of pleasure rocked her body. She moaned as she closed her eyes and relished in the moment.

"You're always so wet Livvy." Fitz said as he began to slid his fingers in and out of her. She arched her back in pleasure and began to pant.

"Just for you." She moaned. Olivia's legs began to shake and quiver as she neared her release, to make matters worse Fitz was rocking her body with his fingers she didn't know how much longer she would last.

When Fitz knew she was moments away from climaxing her moved his lips to suck on her inner thighs leaving her in madness at the peak of estascy. "Please." She began and her heavy breathing picked up again.

"How bad do you want me?" Fitz grinned as he moved to hover over her face. He loved playing this little game of torture with her; watching her squirm as she begged him to finish her.

"Bad." She panted as she dug her nails into his back. Fitz nodded as he made his way back down her body kissing any skin his lips came into contact with. She bit down on her lips at the feel of his tongue on her swollen clit as she gripped the sheets with both hands. "Don't hold back Liv, I wanna hear you scream baby." Fitz said as he slid two fingers into her. Olivia moaned out as she finally hit her climax as she shut her eyes. Waves of pleasure were washing over her not to mention Fitz was still rocking her with his fingers.

"Come up here and fuck me." She moaned. Fitz hummed as he moved his face to hover hers.

"What did you say?" He teased.

"I want you to cum inside of me." She said finally opening her eyes and biting down on her. With that Fitz lunged into her pounding her relentlessly as she cried out in pleasure. She dragged her nails along his back leaving scratch marks everywhere. "Oh my God" She cried out.

"You're so fucking beautiful Liv." Fitz panted as he raised her leg to his hip. Olivia ground her hips into him as she could tell he was nearing his end. Fitz gave her one final thrust and with that they both climaxed together. He brought his forehead to hers as they panted heavily together staring into each others eyes.

"I love you." He panted as he wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiled as played with one of his curls hanging in front of her face.

* * *

"Cyrus don't you dare try and steal him from me we have an appointment." Olivia teased as her and Cyrus intersected paths in the hallway.

"Appointment?! What appointment." He huffed.

"Baby stuff Cy." Olivia smirked in a sing-song voice.

"Baby stuff." He scoffed.

"I'll get you an ultrasound photo today if you're a good boy." Olivia smiled as she went to pinch his cheeks.

Cyrus stopped his pace "What the hell is all this? One minute you're both miserable and now you're happy go lucky."

"Lets just say we attended to some business class night." Olivia giggled.

"Gross..." Cyrus said before darting down the hall. "Your baby stuff will have to wait Liv!" He yelled back at her.

Olivia frowned knowing that she couldn't chase him; he had quite a decent lead on her. She looked down at her watch which read 1:00PM. She had 30 minutes to tear Cyrus away from Fitz.

"Get out Cy we have an ultrasound appointment." Olivia said as she entered the oval.

Cyrus rolled his eyes as he left reluctantly. "Enjoy yourselves." He spat.

Olivia gleamed as she walked over to Fitz and lifted him out of his seat by his tie. "Lets go."

"I love it when you pull me by my tie." Fitz growled as he followed her lead.

* * *

"Hello. I'm Sarah." a nurse said shaking Olivia and Fitz's hand. "If you want to follow me I'll take you in."

"Thank you." They said in unison as they rose. Suddenly Fitz's phone rang.

"Sorry I have to take this Livvy, I'll be in there in a moment." Fitz said as he walked off to the side while Olivia entered the room with the nurse.

"What!" He barked hoping the caller would realize its a bad time.

"Sir. I don't know how to say this."

"Spit it out Cy, I don't have time for this."

"There was a chemical attack in Syria."

"Pardon me?"

"So far 700 Americans are confirmed dead."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN."

"I need you back here IMMEDIATELY."

"What are we doing about this?"

"Everyone is running around like chickens with their heads cut off. No one knows who did it but it's clearly an inside job. After all they are having a civil war."

"I can't deal with this now."

"I know but—"

"Hold down the fort until I get there." Fitz spat interrupting Cyrus.

"How long will you be?"

"I'll be there shortly okay give me 25 minutes." Fitz huffed as he slammed his phone down. He couldn't get two minutes of peace without something tearing him apart. He sighed as he headed towards the room.

"Hows our baby doing?" Fitz sang trying to lighten the mood as he entered the office.

"There's no baby Fitz." Olivia sobbed. "I miscarried."

Fitz stopped moving almost as if time was frozen. He didn't blink or speak he only allowed Olivia's words to sink in.

"I'm so sorry." The nurse said. "It's all most impossible to determine what caused it. Since you have no pre-existing history of miscarriages I could only pin it down to a few things such as stress or other environmental toxins. I'll give you two a moment." The nurse said before darting out of the room.

"Fitz." Olivia sobbed as she sat up straight.

Fitz couldn't believe what was going on. In his mind he always knew this was a possibility because she was always running around trying to outdo Cyrus. She had never once listened to him and calmed down, in fact she got worse after the election.

"Why couldn't you have just slowed down..." Fitz muttered. "I told you to relax, I told you to step down and you just COULDN'T."

"PARDON ME?"

"No one EVER LISTENS TO ME. Everyone thinks they know whats best for me so they run circles around me. But for once I knew what was best and you couldn't listen. You couldn't chill out for two seconds." Fitz spat.

"So you think this is my fault?" Olivia said with no anger in her voice. She was more in shock at the fact that he wasn't wrapping his arms around her telling her everything would be okay. In fact he was doing the exact opposite he was **BLAMING** her for this.

"I didn't say that, do not put words into my mouth.

"You didn't have to. Now get the fuck out." Olivia said standing to her feet. "My little girl is dead and you blame me for it." She said bursting into tears. She turned her back to him and walked towards the bed.

"You know what, FINE." Fitz said as he slammed the door behind him in anger. He raced to the elevator where he told Tom he would wait in the car.

* * *

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed with her knees huddled into her chest. Her mascara was smeared all down her tear stained face. She stared at nothing keeping her gaze still.

Fitz stood on the other side of the room getting ready for bed. He threw off his suit leaving clothes stranded across the room. "Are you coming to bed." He spoke coldly.

Olivia continued to stare into space ignoring Fitz completely.

"So what you're not talking to me now!" Fitz yelled. He felt so angry, so hurt he didn't know what to do. Olivia wasn't speaking to him and he didn't know how to feel. From the ride down from the hospital all the way to walk to the bedroom she remained silent with this dead look on her face.

Olivia breathed in deeply and walked towards the bathroom not turning her head to Fitz. She slammed the door behind her. She slid to the ground and began to sob. She sobbed into her dress staining it with mascara as she shook uncontrollably. Olivia couldn't believe what her life had become. How had they gone from such a high to such a low. She couldn't believe she lost her baby girl, her sweet precious baby. But to think that Fitz could blame her for something like this was astonishing and unforgivable. Eventually Olivia stopped crying and brought herself to clean up. She washed her face and left the bathroom. Fitz stared her down from the bed as she walked over to the dresser and stripped down. She picked out a pair of pyjamas and jumped into them. She had yet to make eye contact with him.

"Olivia you can't just ignore me you know. I'm you're fucking husband." Fitz roared.

Olivia finally turned around to face him; making eye contact since the hospital. She walked overly slowly to the bed remaining silent. She opened her mouth to say something but she choked as she could form no words. She grabbed the pillow from her side of the bed and put it underneath her arm before walking towards the door.

"HE WAS MY BABY TOO. MY BABY DIED TOO." Fitz yelled. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks with her back facing him. She bit down on her lip to stop the tears from re-surfacing. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Olivia swallowed hard and exited the room.

* * *

_For the next couple of days Olivia and Fitz rarely saw any of each other. Olivia went out of her way to avoid him and they slept in different bedrooms. They had maybe exchanged about 50 words in total. Most of it consisted of Fitz yelling at Olivia to speak while she either nodded or continued to give him that blank stare. Either way she hadn't spoken to him. Things were bad and they were only going to get worse. Fitz had started drinking again as a result of his built up anger, frustration and hurt. Cyrus often found him drunk and had to make up excuses as to why he had to cancel meetings._

"Sir." Cyrus said as he sheepishly entered the oval.

"What." Fitz slurred as he downed another glass of scotch. Cyrus stared at the Jar of Jack Daniels which was nearing empty.

"The press, the want an after wedding re-election win interview with you and Olivia."

Fitz roared with laughter as he slammed his hands down on his desk. "Well there might be a little problem with that."

Cyrus swallowed at the state Fitz was in. He was clearly drunk as he was slurring each of his words as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Why would that be?"

"My wi- wife." Fitz struggled. "She doesn't speak anymore. She's a fucking mute now."

Cyrus walked towards Fitz cautiously. "Sir keep your voice down. What do you mean she's a mute?"

"She won't speak to me. She lost our fucking baby and she's blaming me." Fitz whispered.

"You haven't spoken to her yet?"

"No I speak to her all the time." Fitz said as he put his head down on the desk. "She doesn't respond."

"You two need to sort this out because we need this interview done."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I'll go get her around 6 when your schedule is free. Until then sober yourself up and act like you're doing something besides wasting away." Cyrus said as he stormed off.

* * *

"Mom." Olivia cried into the phone. She had been staying in Karen's room while she was away at school. Jerry's room was bigger but she couldn't bare to sleep in a boys room. It would just remind her of everything she'd lost.

"Livvy?! Hun what's wrong?" Joan croaked. Waves of fear washed over her at the sound of Olivia crying.

"I lost it. I lost the baby."

"Oh Livvy!" Joan cried. "Baby are you okay?"

"Mom he hates me. He blames me for losing it. I hate him. I hate him so much. But I hate myself more." Olivia cried for the first time she allowed someone in.

"Olivia! Do not say that. None of this is your fault don't you dare say that for two seconds. What did he say?"

"I told him I lost our baby and he said "what?""

"And then?"

"Then I told him that I was sorry and he shook his head no. He said I killed our baby." Olivia cried out.

"HOW DARE HE."

"We haven't spoken. All he does is yell at me. I can't speak to him mom. I can't even look at him. I don't know who he is."

"Sweetheart. You know none of this is on you. This baby of yours was a blessing but sometimes God has to do things. Things that hurt people but in the end they serve their purpose. Maybe you needed this to see the type of man he was."

"He's never been this way with me mom. I hate him."

"Livvy." Joan wiped her tears at the sound of Olivia's heart breaking.

* * *

Cyrus walked Olivia down the hall to the oval at 6:03. He had to work extra hard to get her to even agree to see Fitz. Cyrus finally opened to door to see Fitz reading on the couch. He had seemingly sobered up.

"We all need to talk." Cyrus said. "Well I have to say a few things and I'm out." He said guiding Olivia to the opposite couch. "You two need to talk. I understand you're mourning the loss of a child I get it. You're under public scrutiny,I get it. You're a newly married couple okay I fucking get it. But let's get one thing straight. I cannot and I will not do this circus act I did with you and Mellie. I ran around trying to please EVERYONE and it gave me a heart attack—"

"Cyrus no one asks you to do this." Fitz interrupted coldly.

"You're right no one asks me. But if I didn't this adminstration would be an episode of the Young and the Restless. SO FIX IT." He roared. "I fixed you guys into this marriage. I fixed you guys into the White House. I fixed you guys a ba—" Cyrus cut himself off as he thought of Olivia. "So fix whatever is going on here because I am DONE playing therapist." Cyrus boomed his tone serious as a heart attack. He got up from the couch and slammed the door behind him as he left.

Fitz stared at Olivia as Cyrus's words sunk in. This was the last thing he ever would have expected from him and Olivia. He would rather die than have this marriage turn out anything like it did with Mellie. "Olivia I'm sorry. I was stressed and hurt and shocked. I felt so much anger within me I didn't know who to blame. So I chose the person closest to me. The person I knew who I knew I could hurt more than what I was feeling. I regretted the words immediately as the came out of my mouth. I'm so sorry Olivia." Fitz said as he walked over to her feet. He dropped down to his knees and put his head in her lap still looking up at her.

Olivia nodded at Fitz as she looked straight ahead. Fitz stared at his wife noticing her entire demeanour had changed. She still looked the same but he could tell she was dead inside. She had no witty comebacks, no ice hard words for him, she had nothing but a simple nod.

"Baby I'm sorry." Fitz cried.

"I bet you are." Olivia whimpered; finally speaking up. "It took me a couple of days, but I bet you are sorry."

"Your voice!" Fitz croaked with his voice breaking. "I've missed your voice."

"I want you to know that I forgive you." Olivia said finally making eye contact.

"I love you." Fitz whimpered. "More than anything."

"But I want you to know that what you said to me in the hospital, the things you've said to be in these last couple of days, have hurt me more than losing our child. To think you could possibly blame me more this cuts deeper than a knife." Olivia choked. "So I forgive you. But I also want to forget you Fitz. You've destroyed every last piece of me; I'm broken. I want to forget you. I want a divorce."

"What?" Fitz choked as he fell back on his feet. He felt dizzy, as if he couldn't breathe.

"I don't care if they call my marriage a joke. I don't care if I'm the laughingstock of the country. I will not stay another moment married to you. I don't want anything in the settlement, I just want out."

* * *

Olivia was in the bedroom gathering a couple things in bag for Blair House. She planned to stay there for a couple of days until her, Cyrus, Fitz and their lawyers could come up with the best plan of action. Fitz opened up the door and shook his head as he watched her pack.

"Olivia what are you doing?!"

"I'm leaving what does it look like I'm doing?" She said as she rummaged through the dresser.

"Liv we aren't getting a divorce. I love you, please lets just talk this out. I know you're upset and angry but so am I." Fitz pleaded as he made his way towards her

"Do not touch me." She said as she got up from the dresser and packed two more shirts in the bag.

"OLIVIA PLEASE!" Fitz said as he stepped into her.

"NO." She yelled in his face.

"YES." He boomed as he tried his best to pull the bag from her grip. She tugged back ultimately jerked him forward onto her. They both crashed into the wall but Fitz but his hands in front of him protecting Olivia from his weight. He breathed heavy with his body pent up with anger and hurt. She wasn't listening to him and she had the nerve to ask for a divorce. He looked down below him to see a crying Olivia. He had never seen her seen her look this broken. "Olivia please talk to me." He croaked.

"I fucking hate you." She panted as she looked him in the eyes. "Look what you've done to me!"

"Livvy PLEASE." Fitz said as he went to stroke her cheek. Olivia instantly swatted away his hand and heaved her hands into his chest pushing him off her. Fitz looked at Olivias tear stained face as she panted. He saw a broken woman; not his wife. "You said you forgave me!" He cried.

"I lied. I don't forgive you and I fucking hate you." Olivia said as she stepped closer to him. "At least losing this baby has allowed me to see the small petty pathetic man that you truly are. You are a spitting image of your father." She said as she grabbed her bag off the bed and stormed past Fitz nearly pushing him over.

* * *

I know you guys might kill me so I'm prepared for the reviews hahaha. Expect another update Friday or Saturday. Muah. xo

Until next time,

Misschevious x


	18. Doll Parts

**Hi loves. So the reviews I got were overwhelming hahaha. I hope none of you saw that coming. Anyways to clear something up there is no way Jake is coming back don't worry. We'll see enough of him on the show. *gag***

**P.S To the Guest Review who said they don't think I like Fitz. OMG NEVER. I absolutely adore him in every way shape and form. I just didn't want my story to be all fluff. :-)**

**P.P.S. There is quite a lot of swearing in this chapter ahah #pottymouth**

**I'll reply to all of your reviews individually during my lunch at school today. :)**

**BTW. Ah I'm at 61 Followers... Thank you to every single one of you ah. Truly make this experience so much better. Welcome new followers and thank you to the old ones. As always leave reviews they make me so happy. x**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Doll Parts_

_Doll Parts - Hole_

* * *

"Divorce? Are you out of your MIND Olivia?!" Cyrus spat as he stormed around his office. He wanted to scream so badly but he knew the moment the staff knew it wouldn't take long before the press got wind of it.

Olivia shot Cyrus a shrug before turning her head to door to face the opposite direction of him.

"So thats it? After all of this you're done. After all the lies, schemes, stories and EVERYTHING we've done to get you here; you want OUT?"

Olivia nodded still neglecting to face Cyrus.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Olivia. You are a smart enough woman to know that there will be no divorce. We have gone to the ends of the earth to get you here! The way I see it you have two options." Cyrus huffed. Olivia finally turned her head to make eye contact and raised her eyebrows encouraging him to continue. "You fix this marriage by getting a therapist or something or you live at Blair House for the next 4 years. To be quiet honest I really don't care but we have just been awarded a second term so I don't want to hear the word divorce come out of your mouth until this presidency is over."

"Are you done?" Olivia said coldly.

"Did you listen to a word I just said?!" Cyrus panted as he began to overheat again.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she looked Cyrus up and down. "Goodbye Cyrus." She said as she got up to leave. She headed for the door but was put to a screeching halt at the sight of The President in the hallway. Olivia scoffed at Fitz before staring at him with daggers in her eyes. Fitz stared her back down with the same intensity.

"Move." She spat as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No." He fired back.

Olivia took a few steps closer to him so their faces were inches apart. "Move or I'll make you move." She muttered. Fitz scoffed at her and he was reminded again of how strong she was as she pushed past him sending him out of the doorway.

"Did you fucking see that Cy?" Fitz said shocked as he regained balance.

"I'm done." Cyrus said as he slammed the door in Fitz's face. Fitz stepped back as he tried to process what had just gone on. Not only had he been pushed over by a 5 foot 4 woman but Cyrus had just slammed a door in his face.

* * *

"Will you do it?" Olivia spat into her phone. She was lying down in her bedroom at Blair House.

"Of Course."

"Good."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I'm ruined. Me and you aren't so different you know."

"I know. I did warn you."

"Whatever."

"I'm surprised you of all people want this."

"Well, life is full of surprises."

"I don't want this traced back to me."

"It won't be if you do what I tell you."

"I'll need some type of validation."

"Don't worry. I knew you would be the best person to call."

"Yeah I know, look I already said I'd do it."

"Perfect." Olivia smiled for the first time in days. "I'll have what you need very shortly." She said as she hung up the phone. She closed her eyes and laid back on her bed. In all honesty she didn't feel any pain or hurt, all she felt was anger and rage. She couldn't believe that in a matter of months the man she married had turned on her and belittled her into something so small. How dare he reduce her to this and blame her for their loss. Suddenly her phone rang and she glanced over to read the ID.

_"MOM" _blared across her phone screen. Olivia rolled her eyes and tossed her phone onto the bed. This would have to be the 25th time her mom called her in the past couple of days. The last thing she wanted to hear was her mom's crying and whining. Olivia sighed as she went to take a shower.

* * *

"I'm not doing it." Fitz said as he squared off with Cyrus.

"And why not?"

"This is something for the United Nations to handle and you know it."

"It may be but everyone is expecting us to go into Syria Sir."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. The world is expecting us to go in."

"Well the world can hold off because I'm the commander in Chief and I said NO." Fitz boomed startling Cyrus.

"Alright Sir." Cyrus nodded as he headed towards the door.

"Cyrus wait." Fitz said as Cyrus turned around. "Did you... Did you talk to her?"

"I tried Sir." Cyrus sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Well?" Fitz said as he took a gulp of scotch before joining Cyrus.

"She didn't say anything sir. It was actually quite creepy, normally she's butting into everything but she was silent. She just asked if I was done when I finished my lecture and thats when you showed up."

"Fuck." Fitz groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think there might be something seriously wrong."

"Like what Cy?"

"I don't know she seems like one of those woman who are on snapped."

"CYRUS!"

"Sorry. Maybe I'm just over reacting I mean you've been nothing but a complete asshole to her."

"Don't make me feel any worse than I already do."

"Alright well I should probably go then."

"Wait! Did she mention divorce again?"

"Not exactly. I mean I told her there will be absolutely NO divorce under any circumstances."

"And?"

"She just looked at me creepily and started laughing."

Fitz immediately felt uncomfortable. His stomach was turning at the fact that Olivia could possibly be going off the rails. "Alright thanks Cy, I'll try to fix this." He said shaky.

* * *

"Olivia come with me." Cyrus said as he met her in the tunnels to Blair house.

"Why." She said more as an insult than a question.

"You have an appointment."

"I'm not going ANYWHERE with ANY of you." Olivia scowled as she headed back but Cyrus jerked on her arm.

"I didn't want to do this but you can come willingly or secret service can escort you. It's truly your choice." He snarled.

"Get the fuck off me." Olivia screamed as she shoved Cyrus.

"I have the Secret Service ready to go Olivia make your choice."

Olivia scowled at Cyrus. "Where is this appointment?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Olivia was back in the hospital where she found out the news her baby girl was taken from her. She felt dead to the world and was unable to speak as she sat in the waiting room. To make matters worse she turned her head to see Fitz step out of the elevator. She rolled her eyes and put her bag onto the seat next to her.

"Can I sit?" He muttered.

"Fuck off." She snarled before directing her gaze elsewhere. Fitz ignored her and sat in the empty seat to her right.

"Liv you need to talk to me." Fitz turned to her and growled. "We need to—" He started to say but was silence at the sensation of Olivia's hand slapping his left cheek.

Cyrus as well as all of the Secret Service agents gasped at the sight. Fitz's cheek was bright red with and hand imprint.

"OLIVIA." Cyrus boomed as he tried to race over to her but Tom held him back.

"What are you gonna do Cy?" Olivia said sarcastically with a smirk. She looked over at Fitz who was breathing deeply his face still in the same position she slapped it into. Olivia giggled at the sight as she crossed her legs.

"You're pushing it Liv." Cyrus barked behind Tom.

"Leave it Cy." Fitz said as he shook his head and walked to the elevator.

"Olivia?" A nurse.

"That's First Lady of the United States to you bitch." Olivia sassed. She heard Tom stifle a giggle. She recently loved this feeling of releasing this pent up anger she felt inside to anyone, absolutely anyone but it felt especially good to hurt Fitz. She loved to hurt him as he had hurt her.

"Sorry Ma'am." The nurse startled. "Dr. Chapman will see you now."

"Chapman?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"Yes Ma'am we've had him flown out especially for you. We know he was the doctor who told you the news of—"

"My dead baby girl? Yes he did. Thanks." Olivia said sarcastically as she held a palm to the girls face before walking off.

Cyrus's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at Olivia's behaviour. "Tom. Apologize to the nurse please. Promise her whatever, we can't have ANY of this getting out." Cyrus said as he headed down the elevator.

* * *

"Olivia!" Dr. Chapman smiled as she entered the office.

"Hello Frank." Olivia smiled devilishly.

"I'm so sorry about the baby. They told me about it on the plane ride over here, you have my deeply condolences."

"Thank you." She said blankly as she sat on the table. "So what am I hear for?"

"Um something like a check up." He said uncomfortably.

"Something like a check up?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes." He said as he shot her a smile. "I just want to know how you've been after the miscarriage."

"I've been fucking fantastic." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay well I'm just going to ask you some questions do some normal check up procedures and then you'll be good to go. Okay?"

Olivia nodded her head.

"Okay. After your miscarriage how would you say you've been feeling restless and irritable?"

"Extremely." She smiled sarcastically.

"Please Olivia, this is serious."

"Okay, sorry." She sighed.

"Have you felt feelings of sadness or even depression?"

"Yes."

"Have you found yourself crying a lot?"

"I guess."

"Do you feel that your energy level has decreased?"

"Yep."

"Any severe headaches, chest pains or heart palpitations?"

"Do anxiety attacks count? If so yes."

Dr. Chapman nodded his head. "How are your eating habits? How are you eating?"

"I'm not."

"Any feelings of worthlessness or guilt?"

Olivia nodded as her eyes teared up at this question.

"Care to expand, it seems this question had an effect on you."

"My husband blames me so I feel guilty and worthless next question."

"Are you afraid of harming yourself?"

"No."

"Do you have feelings of anger or frustration often?"

"Every day."

"Do you find that these feelings of anger, frustration, sadness or depression affect or control your mood and or actions?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded.

"Do you feel isolated, like you can't speak or communicate with anyone?"

Olivia nodded as she looked away. Truth be told Olivia hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone after news of her miscarriage a week ago. She was avoiding her mother and only communicated when she needed something.

"Have you noticed a lack of interest in pleasurable activities?"

"What the hell are pleasurable activities?"

"Like sex Olivia." Dr. Chapman laughed. "Do you have any interest in sex?"

"Are you asking me if I'm horny?" Olivia teased.

"Olivia." Dr. Chapman blushed as he loosened his tie and cleared his throat. "So?"

"I've always had a high sex drive so I wouldn't say that's decreased. However thinking of having sex with my husband makes me feel ill at the moment."

"And why is that?"

"I hate him." She smiled.

"Lastly, any thoughts of suicide?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"Alright Olivia just give me a moment." Dr. Chapman said as he exited the office.

* * *

"Hey Olivia." Dr. Chapman said as he re-entered the office.

"Hi. So can I go now?"

"Not exactly. Olivia you have what is called postpartum depression."

"But my baby died."

"You can still get postpartum depression from a miscarriage, in fact its quite common."

"So what now? Am I being shipped off of to a white cell with padded walls?"

"No." He smiled. "I'd like to prescribe you some anti-depressants if you're okay with that."

"And if I'm not?"

"I'm going to give you pamphlets of support hotlines, groups and the best therapists I know. I want you to get lots of old fashioned sleep and I want you to relax."

"Sleep sounds good, I don't know about the support nonsense. Is that all?

"No. I'd like you to sit down with your husband and talk with him. Let him know how you're feeling. The both of you lost a child so it's only fair that both of you are hurting. You need to lash it all out so you have the chance to heal each other. And once you guys are at that place and feeling comfortable, given that it doesn't make you ill; be intimate with him."

"Intimate?" Olivia laughed.

"Yes Olivia." He smiled. "Intimate, make love, sexual intercourse all that jazz."

Olivia frowned. "On second thought I'll just take the pills."

"Okay we'll have to ease into this." He smiled.

"Is there any chance I could get a hold of my medical records? I want to... I want to have something of her."

"Of course Olivia. Just give me a moment." He said as he headed for the door. "Time heals all wounds."

* * *

"Cyrus what is this on my schedule?" Fitz said as he knocked on his office.

"Its um, well lets go to the oval and talk." Cyrus said as he headed out the door.

"Fine." Fitz huffed behind him. "What the hell is it there's one of these every single day?"

"I said we'll talk in our office Sir." Cyrus hushed as he finally opened the door to the oval. Fitz sighed as he said on the couch waiting to hear Cyrus's response.

"Well?!" Fitz snarled.

"You're going to therapy."

"Excuse me?"

"We've gotten you a therapist and you are going wether you like it or not."

"This has got to be a JOKE." He howled as he poured himself a drink.

"No Sir. Its not."

"So you're serious?"

"As a heart attack. You are going to therapy so you can fix whatever is wrong with you because I'm not doing this anymore. No if ands or buts.

"Is Olivia going to—"

"No. Well we're getting her another therapist. She has postpartum."

"What?"

"She has postpartum depression Sir. The doctor prescribed her some anti-depressants and suggested things."

"What things?!"

"Sleep, relaxation and communication with you. Look talk to Tom she told him everything."

"Tom?!"

"Yes Tom. Okay I have to go now. Do your best with the therapist if you want to save your marriage. If not I don't know what will become of you two." Cyrus said as he left the office.

Fitz sat on the couch frowning as he realized what was happening around him. Out of pure anger and hurt he had hurt the one person who loved more than anything. The one person who had been by his side supporting him through everything. He knew he had hurt her deeply in the past, but never like this. He had never seen something like this, he didn't see hurt or pain. All he saw was anger; like she was dead behind the eyes. It killed him to think that he had done this to her. He had ruined his precious Livvy who used to brighten up his world with a simple smile. Not only was he mourning the loss of his baby girl but his wife as well.

* * *

"I have it now. Are you sure?

"Positive."

"This is going to go nuclear."

"I know."

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Alright. I'll call them now."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled as she hung up the phone.

* * *

_ That night:_

Cyrus was running down the hallway racing towards the oval.

"CYRUS! He's in a meeting!" Lauren yelled.

"Get whoever it is OUT. I don't care if its the QUEEN OF ENGLAND. This is URGENT."

Lauren nodded as she sheepishly walked over and knocked on the door before entering. "I'm so sorry Sir but Cyrus is here he said its extreme urgent."

"ITS URGENT." Fitz heard Cyrus yell from outside.

"Sorry Dom. Can we finish this speech later?" Fitz said turning to Dominique to shake his hand.

"No problem Sir. I'll go over the revisions and make corrections." Dom smiled as he shook his hand before heading out the door.

Cyrus panted as he stormed into the oval before slamming the door shut. "SIR. We have a huge problem."

"What is it now?" Fitz said rolling his eyes as he downed the last of his scotch.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at ME. One of three of our journalists just got calls from the DC Star asking if they'd care to comment on the First Lady's miscarriage!" Cyrus huffed.

"What..." Fitz croaked. He could feel his dinner rising in his stomach.

"They know... Sir this is bad. They're running the story first thing tomorrow morning."

"How can they run a story with no proof?! What sources do they have?"

"The have proof Sir... They assured me they did. I can't FUCKING believe this. It's barely been a week and no one knows yet! We were supposed to do a press release next week. We can't do that now. THE PRESS ARE GOING TO HAVE A FIEKD DAY. They will destroy us."

"Who the fuck... Who DARE to leak it."

"Only a few people know, me, you, the secret service agents, doctors and Olivia. I know the Doctors would NEVER nor the secret service. I bet it was that fucking nurse Olivia snapped on."

"OLIVIA! She's going to lose it Cy. I don't know what she'll do."

"I'll go get her. We need to tell her before she finds out on TV."

"Bring her her NOW CY." Fitz boomed.

* * *

Olivia and Cyrus stepped into the Oval to find a crying Fitz on the couch.

"Olivia we need to talk." Fitz said wiping his tears.

"You have snot on your lip, gross." Olivia spat. "I don't want to be here this office gives me anxiety. Can I leave?" She said turning to Cyrus.

"No Olivia you can't. Please take a seat." Cyrus sighed.

"I'll stand. I don't want to get comfortable." She shot a side glance at Fitz. "What is it?"

"Olivia news of your miscarriage has been leaked. The DC Star is running it first thing in the morning. We tried everything and they won't cut it. Apparently they have proof. Olivia I'm sorry."

"Oh." Olivia said.

"We're going to find who leaked it Olivia. I promise you, I won't let them get away with this. This was a malicious attack on us as a family." Fitz said his voice shaky from the crying.

"I did it." Olivia smiled.

"PARDON?" Cyrus screeched.

"It was me. I leaked it." Olivia smiled walking over to Fitz.

"You wouldn't..." Fitz cried.

"I did. Well actually I phoned Mellie with the information and she did it for me. I faxed her my medical records with notes of the miscarriage. So thanks Cy for sending me to the doctor, you made it a whole lot easier for me."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Fitz yelled jumping to his feet with anger.

"OLIVIA HAVE YOU LOST ALL COMPLETE SENSE?!" Cyrus boomed.

"Maybe." Olivia smiled taking a step to Fitz so their bodies were touching.

"Why... Why would you do this? To us! To ME?!"

"Because I want you to hurt the way I hurt. You fucking destroyed me."

"LIVVY?" Fitz wailed. His voice filled with hurt and disgust. How could she do this and share this information with Mellie of ALL people.

"Someday, you will ache like I ache." Olivia smiled. And with that she turned on her heels and strutted out of the oval.

* * *

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't upload but this story is pouring OUT of me. I hope you enjoy. Hahaha shit is craaaazy. I loved this chapter as I have a personal family experience with postpartum depression and I thought this would be in an interesting concept to play with. I warned you guys I couple chapters to get ready for the roller coaster. X**

**ENJOY THE SEASON PREMIERE TONIGHT. **

**Until next time, **

**Misschevious x**


	19. Sweet Dreams

**Hi guys. So I've gotten mixed reviews from the last chapter. I freaking loved writing that chapter it was one of my favourites. I apologize if you don't like where I'm taking this story, as you are entitled to your own opinion. However I'm confident in the story I have. I'm so grateful for the followers who have PMed me with positive feedback with words of encouragement. You guys know who you are. I've said from day 1 my story isn't all fluff and there will be drama. I've also stated that Olitz is my endgame forever and always. They are married! Thank you to the followers who trust me to give them the endgame I promised. Enjoy. X**

**BTW how did you guys feel about the première last night? I love love loved it. Rowan was INCREDIBLE. Thank god Jake's still in the hole, I hope he stays there.**

* * *

_Chapter 19: Sweet Dreams_

_Sweet Dreams - Marilyn Manson_

**_"Some of them want to use you_**  
**_Some of them want to get used by you_**  
**_Some of them want to abuse you_**  
**_Some of them want to be abused"_**

* * *

"Hey." Olivia smiled as she entered the Oval .

Fitz completely ignored her and continued to fix his tie.

"No hello? That's not very friendly." She sneered.

"What the hell do you want." Fitz spat.

"I heard through the grapevine that someone is doing a post re-election win interview."

"I'll ask you again what the hell do you want."

"How come I wasn't invited? After all I am the First Lady."

"You can't seriously think you're in ANY state to go on national television. You're a fucking lunatic."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Get out Olivia."

"I'm doing this interview." She said as she sat down.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let you do this interview. Just go back to ruining my life with your best friend Mellie. I'm sure she has nothing better to do since she lost the running for governor."

Olivia smiled. "Don't you think it's going to be a bit suspicious if you do a re-election victory interview without your wife. You are going to address the miscarriage aren't you."

"Yes I am, no thanks to you. I cannot BELIEVE you did that Olivia."

"Oh you're very welcome Mr. President."

"Karen and Jerry were devastated Olivia."

"Oh that's sad." Olivia shot him a faux frown.

"Excuse me?!"

"They didn't lose a fucking baby, did they? They didn't carry a dead child in their stomach! So excuse me if I'm not shook by Karen and Jerry's heartbreak." Olivia snapped getting up.

"Who are you?!"

"Your wife. Your wife who is doing this interview. Don't you dare try and stop me." Olivia barked.

"Like hell you are!" Fitz screamed.

"I'll be ready in 30 minutes babe." Olivia said as she skipped out of the office.

* * *

"I don't care what happens before or after this interview but you will not embarrass this administration in front of the PUBLIC." Cyrus barked at Olivia and Fitz as they sat down in the oval 2 hours before the interview. "Tris Gardener will be here with the crew in 30 minutes. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yep." Fitz nodded.

"Okay well you know how this works Fitz. Smile, hold hands maybe a quick peck on the lips, it won't kill you."

"It will." Olivia spat.

"Well do it anyway. Anyways you're the one who wanted to this interview. So you have no right to complain, if you want to leave you know where the door is."

Olivia scoffed.

"Why is she wearing that dress?" Fitz said addressing Olivia through Cyrus.

"What dress?" Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"Its his favourite dress of mine." Olivia smiled.

"I don't have time for this. I'll be back in 20 minutes." Cyrus groaned as he stormed off.

"Why are you wearing that?" Fitz spat.

"Because I want to, why do you not like it?" She said devilishly.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Trying to seduce me or something."

"I don't have to seduce you Fitz and you know that."

"You're sick." Fitz said as he scooted to the right; away from her.

"Again who's fault is that?" She spat getting up from the couch. She over exaggeratedly bent over in front of him pouring herself a glass of scotch. She could feel his eyes burning holes in her ass.

"Since when did you drink?" He spat reaching for his glass on the coffee table next to him.

Olivia turned around to face him. "Since when didn't you drink?" She jabbed at him. He knew she said that purposefully as he recently told her of his drinking problem. Olivia downed the booze in one gulp. "I'm going to go find Cyrus." She said as she left.

* * *

"Okay we all know what exactly is happening throughout this interview. Correct?" Cyrus whispered. The TV Crew had just finished setting up and Trish was waiting for them.

"Yep." Olivia smiled.

"Fitz?" Cyrus nodded.

"Yes Cy." Fitz sighed. Olivia extended her hand for Fitz to hold and he winced.

"Hold her hand Fitz." Cyrus groaned

"No." He said looking straight at Cyrus.

"Do something! This can't look anything like how you did with Mellie. They CAN'T know the chemistry has changed."

"There's nothing wrong with our chemistry Cyrus." Fitz spat. "She's just insane."

Olivia smiled as she forcefully took Fitz's hand in hers. "Wish us luck Cyrus." She said as she walked them both out to Trish.

"Mr. President!" Trish said as she shook Fitz's hand.

"Hello Trish. Nice to meet you. This is my—"

"WIFE." Olivia interrupted. "Nice to meet you Trish."

"Ah the First Lady." Trish fan-girled as she shook her hand. "I am deeply sorry for both of your losses."

"Thank you Trish." Fitz fired out before Olivia had the chance to say something stupid.

* * *

_The interview was going smoothly and Olivia was behaving; everything was good. Fitz even managed to put his arm around her nearing the end of the interview. _

"I'm so sorry for your loss Olivia." Trish said extending her hand to Olivia across her seat.

"Thank you." Olivia whimpered.

"Do you have any idea of who leaked the story? Who would be able to get their hands on such private information."

"We have no leads on who leaked it." Fitz interrupted. "Who ever did is a sick, sad person and I'm truly disgusted."

"Well from everyone at the studio you have our deepest condolences. We wish you luck in your second term as you've done a great job with your first." Trish smiled.

"Thank you." Fitz nodded. Trish waited a few moments before wrapping up the interview. Her and the TV crew whizzed around the room trying to clear up. It had been a long day and everyone just wanted to get home.

"That was perfect!" Cyrus beamed walking over to them.

Olivia nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Fitz walk her down to the tunnels, there's TV crew everywhere." Cyrus whispered before walking off.

Fitz took Olivia's hand as they exited the room and made their way to the tunnels of Blair House.

"Why did you want to do this interview so bad?" Fitz spat finally breaking the silence as they entered the empty tunnels.

"Because I wanted to get dressed up for you. Don't you like what I'm wearing?" Olivia smiled.

Fitz forcefully grabbed Olivia by the arm and pulled her in close to him. "What the fuck are you playing at?!" He snarled. He was tired of her constant sneering and smiling at him. He knew she was using this as well as her sexuality in order to manipulate and hurt him. She knew that everything about herself enchanted him and wearing his favourite dress only intensified this feeling.

Olivia smiled at the reaction she was getting out of him. She couldn't help but feel aroused at his aggressive touch; it reminded her of the alpha male he truly was. The side of him that was cushioned by all the love, compassion and togetherness they shared. But now that was all gone and replaced with desire; desire to either rip each others heads or clothes off.

"I love it when you get rough with me." She said seductively.

Fitz immediately released his grip on her realizing this was the exact reaction she desired. "Grow the hell up Olivia." He shook his head and walked away.

* * *

"Livvy?"

"Hi Mom." Olivia said dryly into the phone.

"Livvy I haven't heard from you in forever. I've called and called you—"

"I've been busy." Olivia interrupted.

"I've been worried sick about you. Liv are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Olivia breathed in. "I'm fine."

"Have you gone back to the doctor?"

"Yes Mom. Everything is fine."

"Livvy you don't sound fine."

"Sorry Mom I have to go. I only called to put you at ease. This is an incredibly busy time for us and Fitz needs me for something. I'll call you soon." Olivia lied.

"Livvy please, don't shut me out."

"Bye Mom." Olivia said as she ended the call.

* * *

Fitz yawned as he made his way to his bedroom. It had been a long tiresome day and he was ready to sleep. He opened his door and nearly dropped dead at the sight. Olivia was lying down on his bed in black lace lingerie.

"Get out." He growled refraining from eye contact. He knew if he looked he would instantly give into whatever sick twisted game she was playing.

"Hi honey." She smiled. "Are you getting ready for bed?"

"I thought you were staying at Blair house." Fitz said as he headed into the bathroom.

"I miss it here, I think I want to come back." She sneered.

Fitz ignored her and brushed his teeth. He could hear her scream his name in an overly sexual exaggerated fashion. He rolled his eyes and finished his business in the bathroom.

"Oh Fitz." She moaned as she sat up on the bed.

"What do you want Olivia?" Fitz said as he entered the bedroom again. He backed himself up against a wall giving him a fair enough distance from her.

"So are we going to fuck or what?"

"What."

"My doctor said that we need to be intimate."

"There's no way in hell I'm having sex with you tonight."

"I didn't ask you to have sex with me, I said fuck. There's a difference."

"I'm not fucking you Olivia, now get out."

"Then why won't you look at me." She sneered as she got off the bed and walked closer and closer to him.

"I'm not playing this game with you."

"Oh yes you are." Olivia said still walking towards him as she removed her bra and threw it to the floor. Fitz closed his eyes when he saw her strip down.

"Stop this Olivia." Fitz breathed.

"Open your eyes." Olivia smirked pressing her body to his.

Fitz opened his eyes and finally met her gaze. She was taunting him with what she knew as his ultimate weakness; her.

"Do it." Olivia scoffed.

"No." Fitz spat.

"Fuck me." She sneered. That was Fitz's undoing as he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and attacked her lips with his hunger. She tongued him back with the same fever and ripped off his jacket along with his dress shirt. Fitz bit down on her lips with anger. She broke the kiss smiling as she desperately undid his belt while he watched her hungrily. Once they had rid each other of their clothes Fitz pounced on top of her sending them both crashing to the floor. They didn't move to the bed, it happened right on the carpet floor. Fitz pinned Olivia down and gripped her face attacking her lips once more. He could taste blood from all the aggressive lip biting and he wasn't sure if it was hers or his own; and to be honest he couldn't care less. They were both releasing the anger and hurt they had built up towards each other.

Fitz flipped Olivia onto her stomach forcefully and she positioned herself onto all fours. He hovered over her and entered her from behind; they both gasped at the sensation. He pounded into her from the back relentlessly not stopping to tease her or build anticipation. Olivia screamed grabbing what she could of the carpet as she arched her back. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hair and yanked on it pulling her torso up straight along with his. He continued to pound up into her as she ground her hips into him. He held her hair so her neck was pulled and her head was resting on his shoulder. They continued this relentless act of frustration until the room was filled with screams, moans and sweat poured down from their bodies.

"On your back." Fitz spat. Olivia sneered as she knew where this was headed. She complied as she laid down on her back waiting for him as she raised up her legs. He entered her again and began to pound her at an even more alarming rate than before causing the night stand near them to shake. Olivia cried out as she tugged on the fabric on the carpet. Fitz was hitting his peak as his grunts and moans were uncontrollable, he looked down to see Olivia peaking as well with her eyes filled with desire and hate, back arched as she cried out. Fitz focused in on the two veins on both sides of her neck before taking both of his hands and choking down on them. He gripped her neck to fulfill his sexual and violent desires. Olivia gasped in pleasure as she closed her eyes and climaxed, Fitz followed soon after. He released his grip on her neck and she opened her eyes as her heavy breathing again. Fitz rolled off of her and onto the ground beside her. They both had carpet burns but he could tell Olivia was really marked up, he choked her into the ground.

Their heavy breathing filled the room unlike their usual "I love you"'s or cute kisses. The room was completely silent and stank of swear, lust and both stared up at the ceiling as their skin throbbed from the friction with the carpet.

Moments later Olivia got up and began to search for her underwear and bra struggling to walk. She stumbled over to the dresser and found Fitz's old Harvard T-Shirt which she always slept in. She pulled it over her head and onto her body before exiting the room; slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Fitz walked down the hallway the next morning greeting the members he saw of his administration. He swallowed hard as he saw Olivia talking to Tom down the hall. He mustered his pride and made his way to them.

"Hello." He said as he greeted both of them.

"Good morning Sir." Tom nodded. "I was just telling um..—"

"You can call me Olivia Tom." Olivia smiled as she placed a hand on his arm.

Tom smiled at her. "I was just telling Olivia how happy I am to have her back here from Blair House."

"Me as well Tom." Fitz smiled. "Olivia can we talk?"

"Certainly." She smiled. "I'll see you later Tom." She said as she gestured for Fitz to follow her down the hallway.

"In the oval if you don't mind." He said.

"Of course not." She nodded as she turned and made her way down the hallway.

As they were walking down Fitz noticed she was wearing a pair of pants he had told her made her hips and ass look irresistible. He shook his head as she was truly trying to drive him insane.

Once they reached the oval Fitz closed the door behind them.

"So." He said awkwardly.

"So?" Olivia said confused. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you mean? You know damn well why I brought you here."

"No. I really don't." She spat. "I was having a great conversation with Tom so spit it out."

"Last NIGHT Olivia." Fitz snarled through his teeth careful not to raise his voice.

"I don't recall anything memorable happening last night." Olivia smiled devilishly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Look whatever **HAPPENED**" Olivia said with air bubbles. "Last night will never happen again. So let it go."

"Excuse me." Fitz roared.

"Pipe down." She snarled. "Nothing of relevance happened so drop it. It's not happening again." She said as she turned around walking towards the door.

"Unbelievable." Fitz boomed at her.

Olivia winked at him before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am having a BALL writing this. Anyways leave reviews as they make me happy and I'll PM you. X **

**Until next time **

**Misschevious x**


	20. Hearts a Mess

**Hi loves. So the last chapter was much more well received than chapter 18. I'm glad you guys like where I'm going with this. It's reviews from followers amazing as you guys that make this so so enjoyable. :) Enjoy the latest update! X**

**P.S Pay attention to the song choices and lyrics I title the chapters after. I choose them VERY specifically and they often have hints about the chapter/ the meaning behind the chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Hearts a Mess_

_Hearts a Mess - Goyte_

**_"Your hearts a mess_**

**_You wont admit to it_**

**_It makes no sense_**

**_But I'm desperate to connect_**

**_And you cant live like this"_**

* * *

Pots, pans, cutlery and fruit fell from the counter as Fitz pinned Olivia down. He pushed her further and further towards the center of the counter as he hungrily crawled on top of her as he tongued her down desperately. Olivia could barely breathe as he was kissing her so forcefully.

_Flashback:_

_Olivia made her way down the hallway after talking with Cyrus in his office. She was starving as she skipped breakfast this morning. She had come up with a plan to sneak down to the kitchen at 10:45 during the kitchen staff's 30 minute break before they would return to start prepping for lunch. She made her way through most of the West Wing before she made eye contact with Fitz as he came down in the opposite direction alongside Lauren. _

_"Hi Ma'am." Lauren smiled at Olivia. _

_"Morning Lauren." Olivia smiled at her before turning to Fitz. "Hello sexy." She teased as she bit down on her lip. She knew this would immediately make him uncomfortable and also get rid of Lauren. It worked as Lauren nodded and swiftly made her way back to her desk. Fitz took two steps closer to her so their faces were almost touching. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you." He spat. _

_"Nothing." She smiled. "Well if you'll excuse me Mr. President." She said trying to step away from him but he moved with her; blocking her path. _

_"Where are you going..." He whispered in a low tone. _

_"Why the fuck do you care?"_

_"What are you up to Olivia?!"_

_"Don't worry about it." She said pushing past him as she made her way down the hallway. _

_She could hear his footsteps marching behind hers; she didn't slow down, in fact she walked faster. She turned into the stairwell and made her way towards the kitchen. The footsteps stopped and she decreased her speed as she finally made it to the kitchen. She grabbed an orange from the long island counter and stood at the edge as she began to eat it. A few moments later she heard him enter the room from behind her as he closed and locked the door. _

_She didn't turn around to face him, in fact she continued to eat her orange as if she didn't hear anything. He slowly began to walk up behind her. Olivia could sense his closeness when she felt his breath on her neck and his excitement through his pants against her. She still continued to pretend he wasn't there as she slipped another piece of orange in her mouth. _

_"Turn around." He snarled breathing deeply on her neck. _

_Olivia smiled to herself as she continued to play deaf. _

_"Turn the fuck around." He boomed to her once more, still he gained no response. Fitz grabbed Olivia's shoulders and forcefully turned her around to face him. She had a huge smile plastered across her face. Fitz took the orange from her hand and whipped it across the room; hitting a wall. Fitz hoisted Olivia in his arms gripping onto her thighs and he tossed her onto the counter._

Pots, pans, cutlery and fruit fell from the counter as Fitz pinned Olivia down. He pushed her further and further towards the center of the island as he hungrily crawled on top of her as he tongued her down desperately. Olivia could barely breathe as he was kissing her so forcefully. He held her face down on the counter so he could taste her. Her lips were swollen from his aggressiveness and he quite enjoyed this new effect he had on her. He was so focused on kissing the hate out of him that he hadn't realized Olivia had removed his shirt and was now making her way to his pants. Fitz ripped open her dress in frustration not bothering to acknowledge the small zipper on the side.

It didn't take long for Fitz and Olivia to be moaning and screaming out in rapture. Olivia clawed at his back as Fitz bit down on her neck. Olivia screamed out as she released her grip on his back and wrapped her legs around him. Fitz struggled to maintain his balance on this shiny slippery marble counter. He thrusted them both upward and found grip at the end of the counter. With every hit he was giving her Olivia squealed and Fitz was absolutely sure they could be heard. But he didn't care, right now all he cared about was this; this moment. Seeing her cry out or show any type of emotion made him feel better about himself. He felt hurt and betrayed by her but most of all he was angry; he felt as if he could fuck away his emptiness and anger towards her. This was the only type of honest communication or contact he had with her.

Olivia sprawled out her arms out desperate to hold onto anything as she knocked over plates and a vase full of flowers onto the floor in the process. Neither of them flinched at the sound of glass shattering as they continued to duel to each other. They went at it like savages desperate for each other, but they both were expressing nothing but anger. Finally the battle was over as they both reached their climax.

Fitz extended his arms around Olivia supporting him as he panted over her. He stared down at her; her eyes were closed and she was trying her best to come down off of a sexual high nonetheless she had a huge smile on her face.

However Fitz was not smiling, in fact her smiling made him angrier. The last time she had pursued him making it impossible to say no. But this time, this time he had pursued her throughout ends of the White House. He had allowed her to get her claws back into him and she was under his skin; this infuriated him. He had allowed her to get the better of him and she was enjoying every single moment of it. He immediately got off of the counter and began to redress himself.

"Leaving so soon?" She teased as she realized why he was leaving. He felt manipulated and used as she planned.

Fitz ignored her as he buttoned up his dress shirt and found his shoes.

"You ripped my dress Fitz. What the hell am I supposed to wear?" She spat.

"Not my problem." He snarled as he unlocked the door and stormed out.

* * *

"Fitz." Cyrus snapped. "FITZ!" He yelled finally knocking Fitz out of his day dream.

"Woah, what is it Cy?" Fitz said startled.

"Could you give us a moment please everyone?" Cyrus said turning to the 3 other members of the administration hard at work in the oval.

They all nodded sheepishly as they headed out the door.

"Your tie is inside-out and you have lipstick on your neck." Cyrus scoffed as he went to pour himself a glass of scotch. He didn't normally drink but given the last couple of days, hell he deserved a drink.

"Fuck." Fitz whispered to himself as he quickly tried to fix it.

"So, you're daydreaming while we; the members of this administration are all hard at work trying to write a speech for you for Governor Ventura's birthday ball."

"What? What ball?" Fitz said still pretty groggy.

"Governor Ventura... His wife called last week to invite you to his 60th birthday ball. You're giving a speech..."

"Cyrus do you really expect me to remember a conversation I had with Governor Ventura's wife, especially with whats been going on in my life."

"Yes I do, there's nothing wrong with your memory. I bet you remember the colour underwear Olivia wore back on that first night during the campaign trail when you—" Cyrus snapped.

"DON'T." Fitz roared as he interupted Cyrus and got up from his seat.

"Well thats what you're daydreaming about aren't you?! Olivia in her underwear!" Cyrus boomed before he gulped down his scotch.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" Fitz yelled walking over to Cyrus.

"Shes ruining you and you don't even know it."

"Stay OUT of my personal life Cyrus." Fitz boomed. "You are my chief of staff NOT my fucking therapist so stay in your place."

"If only it was that easy! If you two didn't run around like this was some twisted Shakespearian drama."

"Shut your mouth Cyrus." Fitz spat.

"You're breaking Sir. She's going to break you."

"Get OUT." Fitz yelled slamming his hand to the coffee table.

"Its one thing to be unprofessional in front of me Sir, but not the people who don't know how deep this river truly runs. Smarten up." Cyrus said as he left the room.

Fitz was cracking, he felt as if he was going to explode from frustration and anger. Everyone around him was constantly pushing his buttons and waiting for a reaction. He knew he couldn't blame Olivia, as badly as he wanted to because he fell into every one of her stupid traps to hurt him. He blamed himself; he hated himself for being so weak when it came to her.

* * *

"Sir." Cyrus knocked on the door before coming in the oval with Olivia.

"What." Fitz spat not looking up from his desk.

"You and Olivia have Governor Ventura's ball to go to in two days. I need to make sure everything is okay." He said as he sat down on the couch's with Olivia.

"Cyrus everything is fine." Olivia lied.

"Why does she have to come? I'll go by myself."

"Are you that stupid to think you can go to a Governors Ball without your wife?" Olivia spat.

"I don't trust anything about you."

"I don't care. I did the interview, and everything was fine. I don't have to prove myself to you."

"She's right Fitz." Cyrus interjected. "She did well throughout the interview. You can't go without her, like it or not you two need each other."

Fitz and Olivia rolled their eyes in sync at Cyrus's last few words. "Olivia did well during the last interview because I interjected every question she got. If she was left to her own devices who knows what would have happened."

"Well you do the same thing again Fitz because you two are going to this. I don't care if I have to drag you to California myself."

"Governor Ventura is in California?" Fitz said surprised.

"Yes. It's pretty embarrassing that you don't know that." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Orange County born and raised. However he is having his ball in Ventura; how convenient for him. In order to accommodate you."

"Accommodate me?!" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, you'll be staying at your ranch in Santa Barbara for the night."

"Oh, fancy." Olivia smiled.

Fitz groaned. The first time he thought he'd bring Olivia out to his ranch, they'd be able to enjoy the beautiful scenery and relax. Not spend their time at opposite ends of the house in dead silence.

"Is that all Cyrus?" Fitz spat. He was still angry from the earlier interactions he had with both of them.

"Yep." Cyrus said as he headed out.

Olivia walked over to Fitz before hovering over his desk. "You look so handsome when you're working." She said as she stroked his cheek.

"What do you want." He said still not meeting her gaze.

"What do you think I want." She sneered.

"Don't—" Fitz began to say but was shocked at the sight of Olivia wiping everything off of his desk. All his work, documents, laptop, frames; everything was tossed to the ground. Before he had the chance the react she pulled him by his tie out of his chair and attacked his lips with her viscously.

* * *

Two days Later/ Day of Governor Ventura's ball/ At Fitz's Ranch:

The plane ride on Air Force One from DC to California was extremely uncomfortable. Olivia and Fitz didn't exchange a word the entire time while Cyrus was in the back watching a movie. Fitz pretended to read a newspaper but really he stared Olivia down from the corner of his eye.

He didn't know what about him was drawn to her so much. She was openly manipulating him for the world to see but he was still at her mercy. He still craved her in every possible way. He never knew you could hunger for a person so much; he was starving for her. All the anger and hurt he had for her was building up and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Every move she made every sound she produced enticed him with every bone in his body. But he couldn't surrender himself to her; not how things were at the moment. He watched her slowly drift off to sleep and he soon followed.

XXXX

Fitz was waiting in his living room on the ranch for Olivia for what seemed to be forever. She was taking extra long to get ready then usual; no surprise. Finally the she came down the spiral staircase ready to go. Fitz gave her a quick glance before looking down.

Olivia was wearing a beautiful pink dress with perfectly curled hair which caressed her face effortlessly. Her dress had a fitted corset like top which loosen out to have a flowy bottom. The dress extenuated her chest and extremely small waist. The pink against her skin made her appear as if she was glowing. Her heels were black pumps which matched her glittery black clutch. She looked absolutely devine and Fitz didn't trust himself to be alone with her.

"Do you like it?" She sneered.

"Its nice. Can we go now?" Fitz said refraining eye contact as he got up from the couch.

"Not so fast Mister. Hold my hand we are going out in public." She smiled walking over to him.

He sighed as he took her hand and walked them out.

* * *

The Gala was exceptionally lively for a 55th birthday. There was music blaring, people dancing, singing and just enjoying themselves. Fitz was seated at a table with the Governor, his wife Maryanne and Olivia. The four of them were making awkward small talk but Olivia planned to spice things up.

"So Governor, can I get you a drink?" She smiled.

"Wow my kind of woman!" Governor Ventura teased and Fitz shot him a faux smile. "Of course! I'll have Jack Daniels on the rocks and a glass of red for Maryanne. Mr. President would you like something?"

"I'm okay thank you." Fitz nodded.

"Oh come on Fitz! Live a little. You've finished your speech its time to loosen up a bit. You look so stressed." Governor Ventura said as his wife nodded with him.

"Yeah Fitz, live a little." Olivia smiled.

"I really shouldn't." Fitz said. He knew Olivia was tangling his weakness in front of everyone. It was only a matter of time before he caved.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Fitzgerald. Everyone to the bar!" The governor joking slammed down on the table before getting up. He took his wife's hand and escorted her over.

"Why? Why the hell are you doing this! You know better." Fitz spat at Olivia.

"Live a little Fitz." Olivia winked as she took him to the bar.

* * *

Fitz was drunk. In fact he was roaringly drunk. He stood in the mirror in bathroom trying to make sense of all the noises and sights that were coming at him at all times of speeds. His speech was slurred but he had the ability to walk fine. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to get so drunk. One minute he was taking a sip of whiskey discussing North Korea with the Governor, the next Olivia and him were necking down shots of vodka like idiotic college students.

It was getting late and they had a decent drive ahead of them to get back to the ranch. Fitz headed back out to the ball to find Olivia. It didn't take him long as she was cradling herself into Tom. He could hear her mumbling and slurring her words and he could tell she was in an even worse state then he was. Luckily everyone around them was pretty drunk themselves and they managed to sneak out undetected.

The ride to the ranch was sloppy as Olivia was drunkly teasing Fitz over his pants. She was running her hands up and down his inner thighs and playing with his zipper. Fitz was too drunk to tell her to stop and truthfully he didn't want her to; he wanted her bad.

When they arrived at the Ranch Fitz took Olivia in his arms as they both struggled to make it up the steps and into the house. They laughed as they both tripped up the stairs as Fitz fell on top of Olivia at the final step.

"OW." Olivia giggled.

"Sorry." Fitz laughed as he used his arms to support himself on top of her. He looked down at her to see the first genuine smile since the miscarriage. They were genuinely laughing and enjoying themselves; even if it was at the expense of large amounts of alcohol.

Fitz helped Olivia to her room almost taking them both down to the floor again the process.

"Goodnight Olivia." He smiled barely being able to keep his eyes open.

"Goodnight Sweet Baby." Olivia teased and laughed as she made her way to the bed before flinging herself on top of it. Fitz smiled to himself before making his way across the hallway to his bedroom.

* * *

Fitz tossed over to the other side of his bed. He wasn't wasted like a couple hours before but he was still drunk. He had drifted off to sleep but was awoken for some reason and unable to fall back asleep.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He jumped to his feet knowing it could only be one person. He opened the door to see Olivia in his Harvard T-Shirt and lace underwear. Her curls had dropped so they were loose and wavy and her smokey eye and been smoked and smuged out. In his eyes she had never looked more desirable.

"Kis.. Kiss me." She slurred.

"What?" Fitz said confused. He couldn't tell if the alcohol was playing mind tricks on him.

"I want to sleep in here tonight. Kiss me." She whimpered taking a step closer to him.

Fitz breathed in not knowing if he could trust her. Everything in him told her to send her back to her room. She had manipulated him the entire night, she was the reason he was as drunk as he was. She was the reason for all his hurt and anger.

But Fitz was drunk, he brushed all of those thoughts out of his mind. He pressed his lips to hers tenderly as he cradled her face. She kissed him back softly and wrapped her arms around his body. He backed the up into the room not breaking the kiss. Once they were in the room he pushed her gently up against the door to shut it behind them.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. So excited for the next ones to come. I can tell you guys are going to make some assumptions and I'm ready to hear them. Like always leave reviews they make me SO SO happy. **

**Until next time **

**Misschevious x**


	21. Holy Grail

**Hey guys. Glad you've stuck by me through this bumpy ride. Enjoy this short update! X**

* * *

_Chapter 21: Holy Grail_

_Holy Grail - Jay Z (feat. Justin Timberlake) _

**_"You take the clothes off my back_**

**_And I let you_**

**_You'd steal the food right out my mouth_**

**_And I watch you eat it_**

**_I still don't know why_**

**_Why I love you so much_**

**_You curse my name_**

**_In spite to put me to shame_**

**_Have my laundry in the streets_**

**_Dirty or clean_**

**_Give it up for fame_**

**_But I still don't know why_**

**_Why I love it so much"_**

* * *

Olivia sat Fitz down at the foot of the bed as she straddled him. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately and opened her mouth allowing his tongue to play with hers. Fitz stroked her hair with one hand as his other stroked her thigh. She broke the kiss as she smiled and pushed him onto his back. She put her arms out around him as moved her lips to his neck. She looked up at him before she sneered and descended kisses along his bare chest.

"Livvy." He moaned out as he watched her move lower and lower along his body. He gasped at the sensation of her taking his full hardness in her mouth. He closed his eyes and relished in the rapture. He gripped a fist full of her hair and thrusted himself into her mouth gently yet passionately. Before he knew it he had climax into her mouth and she was kissing her back up his body.

Fitz rolled them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her passionately with tongue as he hands slid down the sides of her body. He lifted her shirt up only breaking the kiss to rid her of it. His lips found hers again as he fisted into the bed. He bit down on her lip and pulled on it, breaking the kiss. His fingers crept down her body until they reached her core. He teased her through her underwear as she gripped the hair at the back of his head. Fitz followed her same action as he lower his kisses along her torso as one of his hands moved to tease her nipples. He pulled down her underwear and began to bite and suck on her inner thighs.

The anticipation was killing her and her body was screaming for it. Fitz could tell she dying for him and teased her clit with his tongue. She moaned out and wrapped her legs around him. She bit down on her lip trying to keep her orgasm inside but it was becoming increasingly harder. She fisted a hand full of his curls and cried out his name as an orgasm rocked her body.

Fitz grabbed himself and teased her entrance as he watched her close her eyes. He slowly entered her allowing them both to let this moment sink in. He thrusted into her in slow meaningful strokes. He moved his lips to kiss her sweet spot on the side of her neck. He hadn't been able to take such liberties with her through all the rough angry sex but this time was different. This time he would take care of her and make sure she was loved. They both climax and Fitz toppled over beside her.

"Amazing." He panted.

"Mhm." Olivia hummed as she raised her eyebrow. She stroked his chest and turned her body to face him.

"Livvy." Fitz said as he turned his body to press against hers.

"Don't Fitz. Don't go there."

"I have to." He said as he cradled her face. He brushed the hair of her face and traced her fingers along her lips. "I love you baby." He sighed.

"Fitz please don't." Olivia breathed closing her eyes as she moved her hands from his body.

"I can't stop. I can't stop how I feel about you. I can't stop being desperately, hopelessly, savagely in love with you."

"Fitz—" Olivia began to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let us get to this. I'm sorry I allowed everything around me to ruin us. I'm sorry for everything and I love you too much to let this go. I refuse to sit back and watch the love of my life walk out on me. I refuse to let all of this get the better of use. I refuse to lose you to anything." Fitz said.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"I might not be able to say it again sober."

"In the morning, we will talk. I pinky promise you." Olivia said as she kissed him softly.

"In the morning." Fitz said as he broke the kiss.

* * *

Fitz rolled over to an empty bed. He rolled his eyes and he had wanted to snuggle Olivia in his arms. He rubbed his eyes and made his way out the door. He saw Tom standing in the hallway.

"Where's Liv?"

"Pardon sir?"

"Olivia, where is she?"

"She left Sir."

"WHAT?!"

"She left with Daniel and a few other agents early this morning sir."

Fitz could feel his blood pressure rising. He had poured his heart out to this woman and she just abandoned him. She had left him when he finally broke down and let himself be vulnerable around him. He was willing to work past the hurt and the anger but she had left her. She had promised him that they would talk and broke it. Fitz could only feel anger towards himself as he should have known better. He should have seen last night as another plan to hurt her him but he allowed his love for her to cloud his judgement.

* * *

Fitz was back in DC and angry as ever. Cyrus didn't even bother to ask him what happened on the ranch as he had never seen him in this state.

"Sir." Cyrus said sheepishly as he entered the oval.

"What." Fitz said as he finished his glass of scotch.

"You have couples therapy with Olivia in an hour." Cyrus said awkwardly.

"Cancel it." Fitz growled.

"I can't." Cyrus said.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both. I'm not playing therapist anymore. You both need a professional."

"Where's Olivia?" Fitz spat.

"Upstairs, she'll be down momentarily."

"Go get her and bring her down, NOW." Fitz roared.

XXXX

"Cyrus said you wanted to see me." Olivia said as she entered the oval.

"Where the hell were you this morning." Fitz snapped.

"I left."

"I know that but why? You promised me we would talk."

"What do you think there could be to say?"

"You fucking left me."

"I don't know what you want me to say Fitz."

"So everything that happened last night, was that just some big joke to you?" Fitz said storming over to her.

"I'm not laughing."

"YOU GOT ME DRUNK AND MADE LOVE TO ME LAST NIGHT AND THEN YOU JUST LEAVE." Fitz boomed as he pushed himself into Olivia forcing her against the wall.

"We've been having sex for the past week what is you problem!" Olivia screamed.

"Last night was different and you know it." He snarled as he slammed his hands on the wall surrounding her.

"Get OFF of me Fitz." Olivia barked as she tried to make he way past him. Fitz pushed her back into the wall with his body as he stared at her intensely.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" He screamed.

"Doing what..." Olivia spat.

"THIS. WHY ARE YOU DESTROYING ME?!"

"YOU'VE DESTROYED ME FITZ."

"SO WHAT IS THIS?! TIT FOR TAT. ARE YOU THAT DAMN CHILDISH?!"

"Get off of me before I scream." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

Fitz backed up off the way and stormed out of the office.

Olivia panted up against the wall trying to regain her breath. She allowed the tears in her eyes to fall before quickly wiping them away. She took a deep breath before smoothing out her dress and exiting the office.

* * *

"Mr. President and First Lady it is a pleasure." Diane Victor said as she sat down with the First Couple in the blue room.

"Thank you Dr. Victor for coming." Fitz said. Olivia nodded her head not making eye contact with either of them.

"First off I want you both to know that everything and anything we discuss is strictly confidential."

"We know." Olivia spat.

"Alright then. Let's just jump right in, do you either of you want to tell me why I'm here?"

"Because our marriage has gone to shit thats why." Olivia barked.

"And why do you think that is?" Dr. Victor asked.

"Because my husband is a fucking asshole."

"Because my wife is a manipulative sadistic woman." Fitz said.

"When was the last time you two had a decent conversation with one and other?"

"I don't know." Fitz said.

"I want you to turn to each other and tell the other person exactly whats on your mind. However I want you do to close your eyes. Fitz you start"

Olivia and Fitz complied with the Dr. faced each other.

"I don't know who you are anymore. You've gone out of your way to hurt me and make me feel small. You've taken all of my insecurities and turned them into weapons of mass destruction. You've manipulated and hurt me and I've allowed it because I love you and I know you're hurting. I know you're hurting and I'm sorry. I've apologized a million times and I don't know how much more I can take. I know I hurt you and that will kill me every since day I look at you. But I can't... I can't fight with you any longer."

"You don't know who I am? I don't know who you are Fitz! We were supposed to be a team a the minute something happened you turned on me. You blamed me and made me feel guilty, weak and small. You made me feel worthless and hopeless. You don't like who I am anymore?! Well you're the reason I am the way I am. You only have yourself to blame." Olivia spat as she got up from the couch. "Session's over." She snarled as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Fitz knocked on Karen's door where Olivia was resting.

"Can we talk?" He spat.

"I think we've done enough talking for the day don't you?"

"I agree. Which is why I want to give you something."

"Whatever it is Fitz, I don't want it. Keep it." Olivia said as she sat up on the bed.

"Shut up and let me talk." Fitz spat as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut—"

"I'm done Olivia." Fitz roared interrupted. "I'm done with your games with your lies with everything."

"What are you saying Fitz?" Olivia croaked a bit thrown off by his tone.

"I'm not doing this to myself anymore. You wanted this, you pushed me to this."

"SPIT IT OUT FITZ." Olivia snapped with tears in her eyes.

"FINE. YOU WANTED A DIVORCE RIGHT? YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FUCKING DIVORCE. I'M DONE OLIVIA AND I MEAN IT. I'M GIVING YOU EXACTLY WHAT YOU ASKED FOR." Fitz roared as he got up. "I called our lawyers, they'll be here tomorrow afternoon. I can't do this anymore Olivia. You win." Fitz said before walking out the door.

Olivia sat in her bed gasping for air. She felt as if she was being choked on the inside; like her oxygen supply had been completely cut off.

* * *

**So Olivia's pushed him one step too far and now he's done. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. Leave reviews as they make ME SMILE.**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious x**


	22. The Scientist

**Hi loves. Another update! I don't know why but this chapter got me SUPER EMOTIONAL. I've never cried writing any of my other chapters but for some reason this one got to me. This shit had be balling at the end I almost couldn't finish it. But then again maybe its because I wrote it at 1 AM listening to sad thought provoking music. I kid you not I needed a box of tissues. So just a warning in case some of you are sensitive like me haha. Anyways enjoy! X**

**BTW: 1.) I broke 200 reviews yesterday... You guys are fucking awesome.**

* * *

_Chapter 22: The Scientist_

_The Scientist - Coldplay_

_**"Nobody said it was easy**_

_**Its such a shame for us to part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

_**Oh take me back to the start"**_

* * *

"Where is she?" Fitz barked as he walked into Cyrus's office.

"Sit down Fitz." Cyrus said gesturing him to a seat.

"No." Fitz snarled as he slammed the door behind him. "Shes not upstairs, she's not in Blair House where the hell is she? She was the one who pushed me to this divorce, and now she has the audacity to not show up when we have our lawyers coming in 30 minutes!"

"She's not here."

"I know that. Where she is?!"

"She's in Seattle Sir."

"Excuse me?!"

"She's gone to Seattle for a bit."

"So let me get this straight. My wife; the First Lady has taken a 5 hour flight to Seattle and no one thought to inform me?"

"I told you yesterday, I'm no longer playing therapist."

"So my wife has left DC? Do you people not realize there are safety protocols that have to be taken when we step out of this building!? Let alone get on a PLANE." Fitz roared.

"She has full secret detail with her Fitz. Tom was instructed to tell you she left you a note in her Karen's bedroom."

"I don't give a shit about her note. You get her on the phone and you tell her to bring her ass back here NOW." Fitz said as he stormed out of Cyrus's office and down the hall.

He was really starting to lose his mind. Did Olivia really think she could just up and leave without telling him whenever he pleased. How could Cyrus allow this to go on without informing him. He was so tired of everyone around him.

"Lauren please tell my lawyers that my wife has decided to flee so we'll have to postpone our meeting." Fitz said as he approached the oval.

"Of course Sir." Lauren nodded.

"Also clear my schedule today, I'm in no fucking mood so if anyone asks I'm resting. Okay?"

"No problem Sir." Lauren said as she rushed down the hall to execute his orders.

Fitz went into the Oval and grabbed the jar of Whiskey before making his way up to the residence.

* * *

Olivia knocked on 1231 Christie Ave and waited for a response. She swallowed hard as she knew this was going to be a difficult conversation to have.

"Livvy?!" Joan Pope said as she opened the door.

"Hi mom." Olivia choked with tears in her eyes. Joan quickly embraced her daughter in the tightest hug she could possibly give. "Can I... Can we come in?"

"We?" Joan said as she stepped back.

"Yes, I have about 8 security agents with me." Olivia smiled as she wiped her tears.

"Of course don't be silly." Joan said as she grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her inside. They sat on the bed in Olivia's old bedroom.

"Livvy talk to me. I'm thrilled to see you but why are you here? I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"I'm sorry. It's just, everything has been so hard lately." Olivia choked.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I've really fucked up Mom."

"What happened?!" Joan said as she brushed the hair from Olivia's face. "Tell me."

"I've been hurting. When we... When we lost our baby everything changed. He made me feel weak and I hated that. I hated him for that. He made me feel two feet tall, as if he were inferior to me. As if losing our baby was a choice that I made purposefully." Olivia cried.

"Oh sweetheart." Joan said as she scooted closer to Olivia.

"I felt like hell. So I thought maybe if I made him feel like hell it would make me feel better. If I broke him the way he broke me, it would help."

"Livvy do you realize what you're saying?"

"Mom he destroyed me. How is that fair?! For him to walk around happy as ever and I can barely hold it together. I needed him to feel the pain I felt, to hurt the way I did."

"How did you hurt him Liv?"

"I took all of his weaknesses and insecurities and used them against him."

"What did you do..."

"I manipulated him with sex. And I used my knowledge of his drinking problem in order to hurt him."

"And how do you feel now Olivia?"

Olivia shook her head as tears began to stream down her face.

"Answer me Olivia, how do you feel?"

"I feel sick to my stomach."

"You don't break someone in order to heal yourself Olivia. That is not how it works!"

"I know." Olivia whimpered.

"I am in no way excusing what Fitz did to you and you know that. You are my daughter and I will love and support you until the day I die. He has hurt you and there is no denying that. But you have hurt him too Olivia. You've manipulated him openly and he has stood by you and taken all of it. Do you know what I would call him?"

Olivia shook her head as she continued to cry hysterically.

"Some would argue that he's stupid or insane. Do you know what I would say?"

"What?" Olivia choked out.

"I'd say He's in love Livvy. I'd say that is complete and total love. That man loves you to ends of this earth Olivia and you know that."

"Not anymore Mom." Olivia shook her head. "He hates me, I've gone too far. I've taken us down a path that I don't know we can get back from."

"Why do you say that? What did he say?"

"I asked him for a divorce out of anger. It was in the heat of the moment and I was hurt. Now I've gone too far and he wants one. He's done with me."

"You did NOT have that beautiful ceremony and wedding to get divorced Olivia. You are not that woman who gives up when shit hits the fan. You are the woman who fixes the shit that hits the fan!" Joan barked. "You better remember who you are, you are Olivia Pope and you do not give up."

"But mom he said he's done with—"

"BUT NOTHING OLIVIA! I'm going to ask you for the last time, do you love that man?"

"I don't know..." Olivia sobbed.

"GOD DAMN IT OLIVIA DO YOU LOVE FITZGERALD GRANT III?!" Joan screamed as she got off of the bed.

"Yes." Olivia whimpered.

"Pardon me?!"

"YES." Olivia cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Then get your ass out of my house and back to Pensilvania Ave where you belong. You did not waste two plus years of your life to throw it all away!"

"He doesn't want me anymore mom."

"You get on your hands and knees and you beg for his forgiveness. You do whatever you need to do in order to get your husband back."

"What if he says no? What if he walks away?!"

"Then you know you did everything you could and you walk away with no regrets."

Olivia nodded her head as she stood up to face her mother. "I love you so much Mommy." She cried.

"I love you too baby. Now you go be the woman I know you can be, the woman I raised you to be, the woman I know you are." Joan said before kissing her daughter on the forehead.

* * *

"Mr. President!" Cyrus said as he banged on Fitz's bedroom door.

Fitz jolted up from his nap. He had drunken himself into a slumber. "Yes Cy?"

"Are you alive? I saw your schedule was cleared and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Fitz stumbled over to the door and opened it allowing Cyrus to come in.

"Ah thats where the bottle of scotch from the oval went." Cyrus said sarcastically.

"Mhm." Fitz groaned as he made his way back over to his bed before flopping back down on it.

Cyrus took a seat on the couch. "Do you mind telling me why your schedule was cleared?"

"Because I hate everyone." Fitz groaned into this pillow.

"I see." Cyrus said.

"Yep." Fitz sighed.

"I understand you have a lot on your plate especially with Olivia—"

"I thought you weren't playing therapist anymore?"

"Why you clear your schedule that affects my job as Chief of Staff. Secondly I'm here as your friend Fitz."

"I cleared my schedule because I am tired of this. I need a break."

"You have to snap out of this. You can't allow this to destroy you."

"But thats what you don't get Cy." Fitz said sitting up to face him. When you love someone, I mean really truly whole heartedly love someone. Every single thing they do affects you instantaneously. When she laughs, I laugh. When she cries, I cry. And when she's ruined, so am I." Fitz said as he reached for the glass on his coffee table.

"So if you really love her, why are you giving her this divorce?"

"Because I'm tired Cy. I'm all out of cards to play."

"So what now? Another divorce for the Grant administration?"

Fitz scoffed as he downed his drink. "Maybe its me Cy."

"Maybe what's you?"

"Maybe I'm the problem? Maybe I turn these women in my life into vicious manipulative animals."

"Maybe." Cyrus sighed as he walked over to the jar and began to pour himself a glass.

"I didn't know you liked scotch."

"I don't. But what kind of friend would I be if I let you drink alone."

Fitz smiled to himself as he shook his head. "I don't know how anyone dislikes scotch."

"Because it tastes like the inside of a sewer." Cyrus laughed.

"Are you speaking from experience Cy?"

"Of course not." He smiled. "Do you want my honest advice Fitz?"

"Sure why not?"

"Let her go Sir. Let all of this go and walk away. Have you read her note?" Cyrus said before sipping the brown liquid.

"No."

"Good. Let her go Fitz."

"But I love her Cyrus. I love her so much."

"Sometimes... Sometimes love isn't enough."

* * *

_Two weeks later:_

_Olivia had returned from Seattle after meeting with a therapist regularly. She had explained to her that her vindictive, sadistic actions were a result and motivated by her post-partum depression. They worked together daily and made great progress. She recommended that when Olivia returned to DC she took care of herself; lots of sleep, exercise sunshine, healthy eating and quality alone time. She stressed the importance of building back relationships that she might have destroyed. She told her to ease back into things and to make sure her loved ones knew they were loved and cared for. Olivia knew the last one was going to be the most difficult but she knew that was the only thing that would make her feel whole again; make her feel complete. Back in DC Olivia was only in the White House for a couple of hours when Cyrus informed her that Fitz had set up a meeting with their lawyers the next day. Throughout her time in Seattle Fitz hadn't called or reached out to her in any way. She had tried to call him many of times but she couldn't muster up the courage so she ended up hanging up. She needed to speak to him, to tell him how sorry she was and how much she still loved him._

Olivia knocked on the door to the oval nervous as ever. She felt a pit forming in her throat at the thought of seeing him. She was scared, anxious and almost felt like crying.

"Come in." Fitz yelled through the door.

Olivia creaked the oval door open and slid in. She saw Fitz hard at work with his eyes focused on a document.

"Hi." She said sheepishly as she shut the door behind her.

"When did you get back?" He said not moving his eyes from his work.

"A couple of hours ago." She said as she ran her hands through her hair nervously. The very sight of him made her go weak in the knees, he was such a beautiful man. He still had the ability to produce butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh nice." He said swiftly still reading. "Well I don't know if Cyrus told you but we have an appointment tomorrow at noon. So I hope you don't have any plans to jet off to another state any time soon."

"Yeah um, Cyrus told me." She said awkwardly.

"Great. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay." She nodded as she turned around. She went to open the door but swiftly turned around. "Do you have a moment?"

"I'm kind of busy, what is it?" He said still neglecting to make eye contact.

"I was wondering if we could talk..."

"About what?"

"Everything. The last month in particular. Look I know I have been an absolute nightmare and—"

"Olivia save your breath. It's fine okay. I mean't what I said, you won. You don't owe me an apology. While you've been gone Cyrus and I have come up with a statement announcing our separation due to irreconcilable differences. It's going to be a circus in the media but I think we can handle it. I think we'll release it early next week." Fitz said finally making eye contact.

"Next week?!"

"Yes. I've been assured the divorce will be quick and painless. We don't have any children or shared properties. I want you to know I'm going to financially support you."

"Fitz I don't want your money!"

"I never said you did, I want to. My lawyer and I have some of the things already mapped out. I guess tomorrow hopefully we'll come up with some sort of agreement."

"FITZ—" Olivia choked.

"Its fine Olivia. I know what being stuck in marriage to someone you hate is like. Believe me I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not you." Fitz interrupted.

"But its not like that, I'm trying to—" Olivia began to say but was interrupted by the sound of Fitz's phone ringing.

"Hello?" "Yes I just finished." "Yeah I'm not doing anything important." "I'll be there in a minute." Fitz spoke into the phone before hanging up.

"Sorry Cyrus needs me." Fitz shrugged as he walked over to the door.

"Fitz can we talk? Maybe later when you're schedule is free?" Olivia said; her voice hopeful.

Fitz stopped walking, he breathed in deeply before turning around. He faced her and shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon Olivia." He said before walking out of the office.

Olivia bit down on her lip trying her best not to cry but she couldn't help it. The tears poured out of her and she leaned back against the wall before sliding down to the floor. She huddled her knees to her chest and wept. She had successfully managed to push the love of her life out of her life. He was no longer fighting for her for the first time in their relationship. For the first time he had completely washed his hands off her.

* * *

"I don't think so!" Olivia's lawyer Dustin Greenford spat at Trevor Hawthorn; Fitz's lawyer. They were all sitting in an empty conference room at the two lawyers were going at it like pittbulls.

"Well tough that's what you're getting!"

"That will not be enough to maintain Olivia's current lifestyle!" Dustin fired.

"Well if Olivia wants to maintain her current lifestyle maybe she should run for president."

"I don't want his money." Olivia whimpered to Dustin. Olivia and Dustin were sat at opposite ends of the table from Fitz and Trevor.

"Don't be stupid of course you do!" He snarled at her.

"No I don't. I don't want any of it." Olivia said before turning to Fitz. "I don't want your money. I don't want any of it." She said barely able to get the words out. She felt like curling into a ball and crying. Truth be told she didn't know if she had any tears left in her; she had been up all night crying leaving her eyes red and puffy. She looked to Fitz who was mostly staring out of the window who would do the occasional nod and rarely interject a "yes" or "no".

"Olivia I want to do this for you. I'd like to have the peace of mind to know you were stable incase anything were to happen." Fitz said.

"This has nothing to do with money!" She cried. "You know I didn't marry you for the money."

"I know you didn't! This is just something for me Olivia." Fitz said before turning to look back out the window.

"So are we agreed on that or are you going to continue to be ridiculous Dustin?" Trevor sighed.

"Whatever." Dustin sighed. "Lets talk last names."

"My client and I think it would be best if Olivia changed her name back to just Pope. So removing the hyphen." Trevor said.

"Mellie didn't change her name!" Olivia cried.

"Mellie was not her own person before we got married. This name gave her a sense of self and worth. You are worth more than a last name. You were already established before we got married." Fitz said as he turned to her.

Olivia was completely speechless. She just nodded not knowing how to respond. She loved this man with her entire soul and she didn't know how to speak up. She was scared he would just reject her and walk away. She didn't want to open herself up for that type of hurt again.

"Olivia are you okay with all of this so far?" Dustin said. "If you don't agree with any of this please speak up. We can go over the settlement again if you'd like."

"No." Olivia cried.

"Okay." Dustin said a bit confused but he shook his head. "Moving forward I think that we should arrange a—"

"No. NO. NO. NO." Olivia screamed as she got out of her seat. Fitz, Dustin and Trevor all jumped to their feet.

"What's wrong?!" Dustin said confused and scared.

"I'm not okay with any of this!" Olivia sobbed.

"Okay how about we give you two a minute?" Trevor said as he and Dustin exited the room.

"What's wrong Liv? I'm trying to make this as painless as possible." Fitz said walking over to her.

"I don't want this. Any of this!"

"Olivia what are you talking about?! This is exactly what you wanted!"

"Is this what you want Fitz?"

"Why does that matter?!"

"Is this what you want Fitz answer me!" Olivia cried with tears streaming down her face.

"It doesn't matter what I want anymore Olivia."

"And why is that!?"

"Because I can't do this anymore Liv! I can't fight you anymore. I'm broken and I'm ruined. I'm no good to you anymore. You deserve someone better."

"Fitz PLEASE!" Olivia wailed as she ran over to him.

"You deserve someone who makes you smile. You deserve someone who makes you laugh." He said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her hair. He breathed deeply as he cradled her face and wiped her tears."Someone who can take you on dates, who you can travel the world with. Someone who can give you the beautiful children I know you've always wanted." He pushed his lips together and bit down on his tongue as he fought back his tears. "Someone who isn't going to make the stupid mistakes I have with you."

Olivia was crying uncontrollably and she could barely see through her tears. She felt as if every piece inside of her was breaking.

"Please don't cry Livvy. You know how I hate when you do that." Fitz smiled as he wiped her eyes. "God you're so beautiful." He gave her a small laugh with sadness in his voice. His voice was slowly cracking but he was trying to keep his composure.

"Don't do this Fitz, please. I'm begging you."

"I have to Livvy. I have to let you go." Fitz said as he tilted his head so his forehead pressed against hers. "I'll love you forever." He said as he kissed her forehead and walked towards the door.

"YOU SAID UNTIL DEATH." Olivia screamed after him. "You said until death due us part! You said until one of us dies that I get this forever! I get these arguments, these fights I get this shit forever. You promised me forever!"

Fitz stopped walking with his back to her. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"Don't do this to me. I know I've been nothing but horrible and I've pushed you to this. But you made me a promise and you can't give up on me. I have never given up on you, so don't walk away from me!"

Fitz turned around to face her with nothing but pain in his eyes as he shook his head.

"I love you so much it hurts." Olivia choked out. Her voice was cracking from all of the crying. "I could give a damn about dates, traveling Europe or kids if its not with you. You need to forgive me because I can't live without you."

"You can't just run up in here and say these things and expect everything to be fine Olivia!" Fitz said turning around.

"I don't expect everything to be fine. But I can't lose you, I am nothing, absolutely nothing without you."

* * *

**So I was fucking crying my eyes out by the end of this. Holy shit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again this was one of my favourites! X**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious x**


	23. Fix You

**Hey loves. Another update for y'all. Two chapters in one day LOL. I got no homework so I thought hey what the fuck why not. I'm so glad I wasn't the only one who cried like a bitch in the last chapter haha. I'm sooo glad that you guys are enjoying this chapter. Truly makes my day when I get emails of reviews!**

**Enjoy and like always leave me reviews! X**

* * *

_Chapter 23: Fix You_

_Fix You - Cold Play_

**_"When the tears come streaming down your face_**

**_When you lose something you cant replace_**

**_When you love someone and it goes to waste_**

**_Could it be worse?_**

**_Lights will guide you home_**

**_And ignite your bones_**

**_I will try_**

**_To fix you"_**

* * *

"Olivia don't."

"What did you say to me once? Love allows for forgiveness!"

Fitz nodded his head.

"You do still love me don't you?"

Fitz nodded with tears in his eyes. "Of course I do Liv."

"Then please don't give up on me Fitz. Please fight for us."

"I've always fought for you Liv! Every second of every day since the moment we met. But I can't do it anymore."

"You earned me back. Now give me the chance to do the same. Give me the chance to show you how much I need you."

Fitz swallowed hard at her words before leaving the room. She overheard a muffled conversation with him, Dustin and Trevor. A minute later the two lawyers re-entered the room. They went over the table and began collecting their documents.

"Whats happening?!" Olivia croaked.

"We were instructed that you guys need a little more time." Trevor said. "You have our cards, we'll be in touch." He said as they both headed out the door.

Olivia nodded unable to respond._ "Was Fitz giving her another chance? Was he allowing her to earn him as he did her? Did he realize how much he mean't to her?"_ Olivia thought to herself as she took a moment to compose herself before exiting the room. She walked down the hall for a few moments before Cyrus beckoned her to his office.

"How did it go?" He said shutting the door behind them.

"I don't... I don't know. I don't think it went anywhere." She choked.

"Liv, he's hurt. If you have any shred of love for him you'll won't drag this out."

"Cyrus I love that man more than life itself! I'm not divorcing him!"

"Last I recall you asked for a divorce Liv. So now that he's called your bluff you're running back scared?!" Cyrus spat.

"I don't need this from you!" Olivia cried as she tried to storm out.

"I hope you're happy with yourself Liv! I hope you achieved everything you wanted out of that twisted game you played with him." Cyrus said as he blocked her from leaving.

"Leave me alone Cy!" Olivia cried as she pushed past him. She opened the door and saw Fitz standing outside the door. She burst into tears at the very sight of him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He roared at Cyrus.

"I'm so tired of this! She's destroyed you Fitz! You need to move on so you can run this country properly. She's holding you back!"

Olivia looked at Fitz who had a blank stare on his face. She shook her head and tried her best to make her way down the hallway but Fitz grabbed her arm. She wriggled out of his grasp and darted down the hallway.

"Don't you EVER speak to her like that again or so help me god I will destroy YOU." Fitz yelled.

"You wanted my advice didn't you?!"

"Don't you ever disrespect her Cyrus." Fitz snarled as he stepped towards him. "I will throw you out of here so fast you won't even have time to blink. I will leave you out to dry."

* * *

"Hi Kiddo." Fitz said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey daddy." Karen smiled. She was able to call him as her swim meet was cancelled.

"How are you princess?" Fitz said as he sat down on his desk chair.

"I'm good. I miss you. I want to come home soon. I know Jerry misses home too."

"I miss you both so much." Fitz smiled.

"We both miss Olivia. We haven't heard from her in so long."

"She misses you too pumpkin. She's been going through a tough time."

"Is it because of Joanie?"

"Yes sweetheart. We both miss her very much."

"So do me and Jer. We miss Olivia more. Jerry's sad, he thinks shes upset at him."

"Of course not! She loves you two very much. She thinks of you as her own you know."

"Me and Jerry secretly call Olivia Mom. For her birthday we're going to get her a mom card same with mothers day and all of that."

"I'm sure she'd love that Kare." He choked.

"She will! I'm going to get a purple card because she looks the prettiest in purple."

"I want you to know that whatever happens, we both love you very much. Both you and Jerry."

"We love you too."

"Okay sweetheart, I have to go now."

"Okay daddy. Love you."

"Love you princess."

"WAIT DAD!"

"Yes?"

"Is mom going to feel better soon?"

"Mom?" Fitz said confused.

"Yes Olivia dad! I told you me and Jerry call her mom. Is she going to feel better soon?"

"I hope so pumpkin. I hope so." Fitz said before hanging up the phone. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. He knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

Olivia entered Fitz's bedroom to find him toying with the note she left him before leaving for Seattle.

"Hi." She whimpered.

"Hi." He said as he looked up at her. "I was just about to read your letter."

"I don't really remember what was in there to be honest. I was so out of it when I wrote it."

Fitz nodded his head and he began to open it.

"Fitz wait." She blurted out. "Can I... Can I read it to you?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded as he handed her the letter.

Olivia took the letter from and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to get to close to him in case she scared him off.

"Dear Fitz." She read. "A lot has gone on between us within the past couple of weeks. Stuff I know I will never be able to take back. Stuff I don't know you'll be able to forgive me for. I know this isn't a justification but I have been battling post-partum depression. I haven't been myself lately, I've been sadistic and evil. I never mean't for any of this to get this far. I need to go fix myself for a bit. I need to heal myself in order to one day heal us. All I know is that hearing the word Divorce come out of your mouth was the scariest thing I've ever known. I know you hate me, and you have every right to. But I can't lose you as well." Olivia choked.

Fitz's eyes filled with tears at her words. "I could never hate you." He said as he slightly scooted beside her. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"It changed me Fitz. I was a completely different person. I'm not saying I'm cured or anything but I'm in a better place. All my hate, anger and hurt for you, its all gone." She whimpered as she turned her body to face him.

"What's there now?" He said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. He moved closer to her as he cradled her face.

Olivia choked on her words. She didn't want to start crying again but she was so overwhelmed. She struggled to get the words out to respond to his question. "Love." Olivia choked as her eyes wet up. "All I feel for you is love and admiration. I know how hard you've fought for me Fitz." She said as she moved her hand to rest on top of his on her face. "But Cyrus has a point." She said pulling his hand down from her face. "If I love you as much as I say I do and this divorce is what you need. Then I have to give it to you. I have to fix you to be the man fit to run this country."

Fitz nodded his head as he fought back the tears forming in his eyes. "You think I can run this country without you?"

"I think you can do anything." She nodded.

Fitz moved his head to hers so they were about an inch apart from each other. Olivia breathed in sharply at the sensation of him, she could feel his breath on her face. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Close your eyes." He whispered to her as he pressed his forehead to hers. Their faces were practically touching and Olivia was shaking. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Fitz brushed his lips against her trembling mouth. He felt a tear run down her cheek as he cradled her face. He pressed his lips to hers gently and waited for her response.

Olivia cried at the sensation of his lips on hers. She kissed him back tenderly. Neither of them used tongue, they simply kissed each other and hovered in the moment. Fitz broke off the kiss to stare at Olivia's crying eyes.

"Forever." He whispered as he traced her lips with his finger.

"Forever." She whispered.

* * *

_The next day:_

_Olivia and Fitz spent the rest of the day lying in each others arms. She snuggled up into him and they laid there in peaceful silence. When night came Olivia slept in another room careful not to overstay her welcome. She didn't want to rush back into things, she needed to rebuild what they had._

"Good morning." She smiled as she saw him walk into the kitchen.

"Morning. What are you doing up so early?" He smiled as he walked over to the couch. "What are you cooking?"

"I'm making you breakfast." She smiled as she scrambled the eggs.

"Smells heavenly. I love that you still wear my shirt."

"I love this shirt. It smells like you, all manly."

"I'm glad." He smiled.

Olivia finished cooking and began to set the table.

"Lets sit on the couch." He said as he patted the space next to him. Moments later Olivia had her legs resting straight across his thighs as they both ate.

"I came up with an idea last night." She smiled.

"Oh no." Fitz sighed.

"Just here me out. My therapist said I need to focus on rebuilding relationships. So seeing as the most important relationship I have is with you I have a proposal."

"Go on."

"Lets go on a date."

Fitz choked on his breakfast at the word date. "Date?! We're married!"

"I know but I think we should date again. Actually come to think of it we actually never dated in the first place."

"Yes we did Liv!"

"I don't call having sex in hotel rooms on the campaign trail dating Fitz." She laughed.

"Fine." He pouted. "We'll go on a date."

"No not a date... dates. We are going to date."

"Seriously Liv?"

"Yes. I want to earn back your trust. We're going to take this slow."

Fitz nodded. "So when's our first date?"

"Tonight, after you finish work. I was thinking we could do a movie night, with popcorn at all that stuff."

"Movie night?! What movie?"

"I was thinking Titanic. I've never seen it have you?"

"Nope. But this better not be an excuse for you to drool over Leonardo DiCaprio."

"Of course not. It's such a typical date movie." She smiled. "Movie night it is."

"You know what a movie night consists of these days with the young people?"

"What?"

"Young people get down while the movie plays in the back round." He laughed.

Olivia bursted into laughter. "Well there will certainly be none of that."

"What makes you so certain about that?" He said slyly.

"Because we are taking this slowly. Maybe a quick kiss after the movie but that's it!" She smiled as she got up from the couch.

* * *

"Titanic? Seriously?!" Tom frowned. He was out in the rose gardens enjoying his break with his friend.

"Is it a cliche?" Olivia asked worried.

"Yes and a garbage chick flick if you don't mind me saying."

"Chick flick?!"

"May I be frank?"

"Of course Tom. You are my friend, one of the only people in here I trust. So please speak freely."

"Guys only watch click flicks for two reasons."

"Which are?!"

"They're gay or they want to get laid."

"What?!" Olivia said bursting into laughter.

"I'm serious. I don't know one straight guy who genuinely enjoys click flicks."

"Well he's not gay Tom." Olivia smiled.

"Which means..." Tom said raising his eyebrow.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"We can't sleep together on the first date Tom! I'll feel like trash."

Tom raised his eyebrow. "You're married."

"I know but there's a lot we have to fix. We have to take things slowly."

"I see, I think you can do that."

"I don't. I'm weak when it comes to him." She frowned.

Tom laughed. "You'll be fine. You've already told him you're taking it slow correct?"

"Yes."

"So he knows. And even if you get swept up I mean it's not like you don't want too right?"

"Right. I'm going to try my best." Olivia smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend Tom?"

"I do. Her name is Allison."

"Good. I'm glad you have someone to make you happy. You're a good man Tom."

"Thank you. I'm glad you and the President have worked things out."

* * *

Fitz hated the movie so far and was struggling to keep his attention focused on it. He found it extremely boring and dumb. The two main characters were running around the ship like headless chickens. To make matters worse he knew Olivia was swooning over Leonardo. To be honest he couldn't help himself from staring at Olivia who was wearing a Yale V neck and cut off denim shorts. He was having problems restraining himself as her legs and chest were out for display. Her head was resting in his lap which made him extremely uneasy.

"Fitz are you even paying attention?"

"Yes of course." He lied. He didn't know a damn thing about what was going on. He was too busy staring down at Olivia.

"Okay then what's the main characters name?"

"The man or woman?"

"Both." Olivia sneered.

"Jake and Daisy." He said confidently.

"WRONG. Jack and Rose." Olivia said as she rose out of his lap. She adjusted her body to face him. "You aren't paying attention." She said as she poked his chest.

"I am!" He said lightly pinching her arm.

"Are not!" She laughed as she jumped on top of him straddling him. "You don't know the main characters names!"

"Yes I do." He laughed as he tickled her.

"No you don't Fitz! This is officially the worst movie night ever." She teased as she poked his stomach.

"You're the worst movie night ever!" He teased as he pinched her cheeks bring her face closer to his.

Olivia stopped laughing as their faces neared inches of each other. Her eyes filled with desire as did his as he felt the mood changed. Suddenly the movie went from loud and annoying to complete silence in his mind. He zoned everything out and focused on her face. Before they knew it they grabbed each others faces and devoured each others faces. They kissed each other with passion as Fitz opened his mouth to allow Olivia's awaiting tongue. He moved his hands down her body and rested them on her lower back. Olivia's hand met his and to his surprise she moved them lower to her ass.

Fitz thrusted her ass upwards so she hovered above him. She titled her head so she could return to his lips. Fitz moved his hands to run up and down the back of her thighs. She moved her lips to his neck and began to suck. She picked a particular spot that was visible but not too visible. She wanted people to see that he was claimed and loved by her again. That he was hers forever and no one else's.

"So much for a quick kiss." He teased and moaned out at the same time.

"Sh." She laughed as she moved his lips to the other side of his neck.

Fitz moved his hands to the front of her shorts. He didn't want to push her to far so he played with her zipper waiting for her to move his hands.

"What are you waiting for?" She sneered as she took his hand and guided them down her shorts. She giggled before moving her lips to kiss him once again.

Fitz teased her through her underwear feeling her wetness. He loved knowing how turned on she was by him, it made him hard. He continued to tease her for a while before sliding her underwear to the side and inserting a finger.

He felt her smile in pleasure against his lips. He continued to kiss her as he wrapped his free hand around the back of her neck. He slid in another finger and began to pump inside of her. She moaned into his mouth and that only gave him motivation. He pumped her harder and harder feeling her muscles tighten around him.

"You're always so fucking tight." He sneered as he whispered in her ear as he broke off the kiss and opened his eyes.

"Oh my god." She moaned as she put her arms out on the couch for support, she pressed her forehead to his. He was driving her absolutely crazy and she was loving absolutely loving every moment of it. Her stomach was contracting like crazy to his touch. She opened her eyes to watch his face as he pleasured her. He had a devilish smile across his face as he pushed into her faster and faster. He bit his lip at her before moving in and biting hers. He bit down on her bit causing her to groan in pleasure. She felt as if she was being pulled in twenty different positions by him.

"We should stop." Olivia breathed heavily.

"Why?" Fitz panted. "I know you want to cum." He said as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"I don't want to have sex on the first date it's bad luck." She blurted out.

Fitz stopped pleasuring her and bursting out into a fit of laughter. He removed his hand and zipped back up her shorts.

"Its the truth!" She cried out trying not to laugh herself. "I don't want you to think I'm some skank."

"How did you go from being the most sexy woman I've ever laid eyes on to the most adorable little creature." He laughed.

"I don't know." She pouted as she unstraddled him.

"Come on cutie lets finish this stupid movie." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You want to watch a click flick even though were not having sex? Why?!"

"Because you're my wife and you asked me to. For better and for worst, remember?" He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"For better and for worst." She repeated as she snuggled into him.

"This is definately you're worst because this movie is terrible." Fitz teased as he stroked her arm.

* * *

**Okaaaayy so the chapter you've been waiting for since chapter 17! It has finally come Olitz is back on track. I thought after all the torture I put you guys through you deserve a peaceful make up. May I just say I actually love Tom haha. And we heard from Kare! Anyways hope you enjoyed this update! X**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious x**


	24. Too Much

**Hey everyone. I wanted to upload yesterday but I've been going through some personal shit as well as writers block. Anyways enjoy! I don't think I'll be uploading tomorrow so enjoy Scandal! I might spoil you with two chapters Friday depending on how life treats me! x**

* * *

_Chapter 24: Too Much_

_Too Much - Drake feat. Sampha_

**_"Don't think about it _**

**_Too much_**

**_Too much_**

**_Too much_**

**_There's no need for us to rush it through_**

**_Don't think about it _**

**_Too much_**

**_Too much_**

**_Too much_**

**_This is more than just a new lust for you_**

**_Dont think about it"_**

* * *

"How have you been feeling lately?" Dr. Victor said. Olivia and Fitz were having their weekly therapy session. A week had gone by and they were getting back into the routine of things. With the help of Dr. Victor they were doing extremely well.

"Much better." Olivia smiled.

"I conquer." Fitz said.

"Communication? Do you think you're communicating better?"

"I think so." Olivia said turning to Fitz.

"I think we're talking more."

"So when you get in a disagreement, how do you resolve it?"

"What do you mean?" Fitz said.

"I'd like you to give me an example of a disagreement you've had recently and how you came to resolve it."

"Well a couple days ago Fitz forgot our date night."

"Well I've been kind of busy running the most powerful nation in the entire world—"

"I understand but you didn't even apologize." Olivia interrupted.

"Date night, what is that?" Dr. Victor said speaking up.

"It's this thing we're doing to rebuild our relationship. We're trying to take things slow."

"And why is that Olivia?"

"I don't know. I don't want to rush things. I'm scared."

"Scared of what Liv?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"Olivia?" Dr. Victor nodded.

"I'm scared he might, I'm scared Fitz hasn't forgiven me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I was horrible to him."

"Fitz?" Dr. Victor turned to him.

"I forgave Olivia from the moment it happened." Fitz said looking at Dr. Victor.

"I want you to turn to your wife and tell her that."

Fitz turned to Olivia and took her face in his hand. "I forgave you Livvy. I forgive you Livvy. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Olivia nodded into his palm. "I love you too."

"You need to know that I forgive you. I do. I have me baby."

"Forever."

"Forever." Fitz said as he kissed her nose. They both turned to face the Dr.

"Hows the sex?" Dr. Victor smiled.

Olivia blushed and Fitz cleared his throat.

"Olivia? Mr. President? Your sex life how is it?"

"Its fine." Fitz said awkwardly looking away.

"Olivia?"

"We haven't had sex in a while." Olivia blurted.

"Is there any reason why? I can feel the chemistry from here. Do you feel that you're having intimacy issues?"

"No intimacy issues. At least not on my part." Fitz replied.

"Nor on mine."

"I don't understand. Help me understand." Dr. Victor smiled.

"Allow me." Fitz said as he got comfortable in the couch. "So we'll get in the mood, we'll move to bedroom. And just as I'm about to—"

"FITZ." Olivia barked.

"She doesn't want to." Fitz said rolling his eyes.

"Olivia is this true?" Dr. Victor said.

"Yes but it's not because I don't want to. I used sex to hurt him I don't want him to think I'm doing it again."

"That's not true. Olivia has it fixated in her mind than she has to earn me back. As if I haven't given myself to her completely. As if I don't love her with ever fibre in my body. So she's determined to win me back." Fitz said before turning to Olivia. "But I don't see how we can move past this if you keep dwelling on the past. You have to know that I forgive you." He said. Olivia nodded as she took his hand in hers.

"So as of right now the sex life is non existent correct?"

"Define non-existent." Olivia said.

"There is no sex of any kind going on between the two of you. This could include anal, vaginal, oral even phone sex."

Fitz laughed at the mention of phone sex.

Olivia thought back through the past couple of days. The closest thing they had come to sex was when they watched the Titanic on their first date. Things had heated up super fast between the two of them and she had put a stop to it."By your definition our sex life is non-existent."

"I'm going to ask you a couple questions. Please tell me if I'm getting too personal or you feel uncomfortable."

They both nodded.

"Rate your previous sexual experiences with each other out of ten please."

"Generally or the last one?" Olivia asked.

"Lets go with generally."

"10." Olivia said confidently. She turned to Fitz slightly anxious to hear his answer.

"15." He said smugly.

"Before you got in this slump and before the miscarriage how many times were you having sex a week?"

Fitz thought back to the days of the early pregnancy when Olivia would pounce on him at any given time. "Before the pregnancy I'd say 3 to 5 depending on our schedules. During the pregnancy I'd say about 10 to 12." Fitz said. Olivia sheepishly nodded in agreement.

"10-12?!" Dr. Victor gasped with her mouth open and eyes wide as saucers.

Fitz shot her a smug smile. "Yep.

"Maybe you should try something different. That is after Olivia accepts that you've forgiven her. One of my regular couples I've been seeing for years throughly enjoy anal sex."

Fitz eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

"Wipe that smile off your face, we are not having anal sex. Not now, not ever." Olivia snapped at him. Fitz frowned and slumped back into his chair.

"Not that this is mandatory at all. Your sex life will heal itself when the time is right." Dr. Victor smiled.

"Well our next appointment is after you come back from Dubai. Communicate and make me proud." She said as she got up. She shook both of their hands before exiting the room.

"Livvy please! Just once!" Fitz wailed in a faux high pitched voice.

"No." She growled.

* * *

"Fitz this isn't funny give me my towel!" Olivia cried. She was hiding behind the shower curtain dripping wet and Fitz had taken all of the towels.

"Come here!" He called from the bedroom.

"No! Give me my towel first!"

"Get in here now Olivia!"

"NO. I'm freezing!"

"FINE. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT." He said as he threw her towel.

"Thank you honey." She said sarcastically as she wrapped herself in it. She stepped out of the shower carefully and made her way to the bedroom. She gasped at the sight.

Fitz had dimmed the lights completely in the bedroom. There were candles everywhere and rose petals scattered all over the room as well as the bed. She looked over at Fitz who was smiling on the bed in his boxer shorts.

"What is this?" She said shocked as she walked towards him.

"I understand if you don't think were ready. I understand if you still want to wait, I want you to know that you can say no. But I love you so much and I would really really like to make love to you tonight." Fitz said as he brushed her lips with his fingers.

Olivia nodded and smiled at her perfect husband. "At least let me dry off first." She laughed.

"No." He smiled as he took his lips to hers in a kiss. He put his hands to her towel before flinging it across the room feeling her completely naked. Fitz walked them over to the bed not breaking contact and hoisted her on top when they reached the foot of the bed. He straddled himself on top of her as he kissed her fiercely.

"Just let me dry off quickly." She giggled.

"Allow me." Fitz grinned. He removed her tongue leaving her cas he proceed to lick every inch of her skin dry. From her neck to her knees and everything in between. The sensation of his tongue on her skin was enough to send Olivia into sexual ecstasy.

"Lay on your stomach." Fitz growled.

"What are you going to do?" Olivia smiled.

"Just do it." He said as he kissed her neck. Olivia complied and turned onto her stomach. Fitz rubbed down on her back giving her a full massage. He poured oil from her shoulders to her lower back and back again he caressed her skin. Olivia let out a moan as Fitz bent down to kiss the back of her neck. Olivia slowly rolled herself back over to face him again.

Fitz slowly backed himself down her body and bent her legs. He positioned himself so he was resting between her legs. He kissed down on her inner thighs before making his way to her core. He pleasured and teased her with his mouth as well as his fingers. She cried out unable to control herself as her back arched completely. She wrapped her legs around him as she felt him begin to pump her; rocking her body upward.

Fitz grinned as he felt her legs trembling around him. He moved his lips to her inner thighs and bit and sucked on her skin.

"What are you doing?" Olivia moaned.

"I'm marking my territory." He sneered as he went back to pleasuring her.

"Shit." Olivia whimpered as she felt herself nearing the end.

"Don't hold it in baby I want to hear you scream." Fitz said as he slipped her another finger.

Olivia screamed as she gripped on the sheets in her grasp as she climaxed. Moments later Olivia rolled them over so she was on top. She ripped off his boxers and lowered herself onto his rock hard member gasped at the feeling. She looked down at Fitz who had nothing but desire all over his face. He went to put his hands on her hips but she pinned his arms down. He grunted as she began to grind her hips into him in a slow agonizing motion. Fitz closed his eyes and Olivia kissed his neck as she continued to grind on him. She increased her pace as she let up on his arms finally allowing him to grip her hips.

He grabbed onto her hips as she lifted herself up and down onto him. He thrusted her hips towards him.

"Holy fuck Liv." Fitz moaned out.

"Sit up." She cried. Fitz complied and lifted his torso. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and began to go and down him slowly.

Fitz moaned as he was so close to getting the release he needed. He grabbed Olivia's face and moaned into her mouth. Moments later they both came before falling back onto the bed in each others arms.

"Holy." Olivia panted trying to regain normal breathing as she rubbed his chest. "I love you."

"I love you." Fitz said as he got on top of her and kissed her chest.

"Fitz what are you doing?" She breathed.

"All. Night. Long." He smiled. "I'm not even close to being done with you." He said as he kissed his way down her body.

* * *

_A few days later:_

_Fitz was flying out to Dubai for a conference. Since their last meeting with their therapist they had connected and bonded in so many ways they didn't even know where possible. Fitz was always rushing to the residence from work to make date nights. Olivia often found herself in the oval just lying on the couch watching her beautiful husband at work. He would often as for her input as a fresh pair of eyes. He trusted and valued her opinion, he knew she had his best interest at heart. Olivia helped with OPA when she could but she knew Harrison was doing a fantastic job managing everything._

"I can't believe you're leaving me for a week." Olivia sighed as she fixed his tie. She loved doing this and she knew he enjoyed it as well. They were standing in the oval 15 minutes before Fitz was set to leave.

"I'll miss you so much." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"I'll miss you more." She said. "Is it bad that I just want you all to myself. Fuck Dubai." She smiled.

"It's not bad at all." He teased as he kissed her lips sweetly. She opened her mouth as their tongues met. She wrapped her hands around Fitz's neck as she toyed with his hair. Fitz pulled back and groaned. "Don't start something Liv. I have to go soon."

"I know." She sighed stepping back. "You're going to do great at the conference babe."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I don't want to read about you smoking shisha however."

"I promise no shisha." Fitz lied.

"Mhm, we'll see about that. I don't know what I'm going to do without you for a week." She sighed.

"While I'm out there do you think we could try phone sex?"

"What the hell is phone sex?"

"Sex through the phone Liv."

"Excuse me."

"You'll love it I promise."

"It sounds vulgar." Olivia frowned.

"I'll call you every free moment I have." Fitz smiled. "I should head out. Walk me out?"

"Of course." She smiled as she picked up his carry on bag.

"Why are you carrying that Liv?" He laughed as they made their way down the hallway.

"Because I want to." She smiled as she took his hand.

The First Couple smiled for the press as Fitz went to board the plane. He turned to his wife.

"Goodbye beautiful."

"Goodbye handsome."

"I love you."

"I love you more." She smiled as she handed him his bag. She pulled him in for one last soft kiss before pulling away.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Olivia had heard from Fitz. She tried to push it to the back of her head but it would always trickle forward. She was in the shower when she heard the phone ring. She jumped out immediately, grabbed a towel and raced for the phone; nearly falling over in the process

"Hello?!" Olivia panted out of breath.

"Hi." Fitz smiled.

"Hi baby." She smiled as sat down on the bed. For the first time since he had left she left as if she could finally breathe again.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I've been missing you like crazy, my god. Anyways enough about me! Hows Dubai?"

"I miss you too. It's insane, absolutely beautiful. For our anniversary I'm taking you here. You would love it Olivia, its stunning."

"Stop your making me jealous!" She teased.

"What have you been up to? Are you watching Mad Men without me?"

"Well... To be honest I was in the shower when you called. I was planning on watching Mad Men when I got out. But just my luck, you interrupted me."

"You just got out of the shower?!" Fitz said his voice hoarse.

"Yes why?"

"What are you wearing..." He said with a low voice.

"A towel." She smiled. "What are you wearing?"

"Just a towel!?" Fitz said with his eyes bulging.

"Yes Fitz you called me while I was in the shower! What time is it there?"

"Its 7:30AM. So wait are you all wet and in a towel?"

"Yes." Olivia laughed.

"Describe everything to me! I need to know the setting in order for this to work."

"Right now?" Olivia laughed.

"Yes. You're already wet and I don't know when I'll be able to call you again."

"Fine." Olivia sighed. "I'm lying down on our bed wrapped in your favourite towel."

"Continue Liv."

"Look." Olivia snapped. "I'm not doing this, phone sex is too weird. Hurry up and get back Fitz."

"Ugh Livvy. That image of you lying on our bed in a towel is going in drive me insane. How am I supposed to make it through this conference?!"

"Do what you have to do and come home to me." She smiled.

* * *

Fitz was exhausted. His flight back from Dubai was long and tiresome. He couldn't have been happier when they landed and he made his way back up the residence. He opened the door and dropped his bag.

"LIV?" He yelled. "LIVVY I HOPE YOURE READY BECAUSE I'M SO TO FU—"

"SURPRISE." Olivia, Karen and Jerry yelled as the jumped up from behind the couch. Olivia gave him a stern look to rid himself of the dirty thoughts running through his mind moments before.

"SURPRISE DADDY." Karen and Jerry said as they ran over to Fitz.

Fitz was absolutely stunned it took him a moment to process what was going on. He took both of his children in his arms around embraced them. "Hi Kare. Hi Jer." He smiled. "When did you get here?!"

"Olivia came and got us from the train station two days ago! We wanted to surprise you!" Jerry yelled.

"So are you surprised?!" Karen boomed.

"Very." He laughed. He looked over to Olivia who was cradling Teddy. She blew him a kiss when they made eye contact.

"Thank god you're home! We can eat now I'm starving." Karen sighed.

"Go wash up for dinner." Fitz smiled at his children. They both nodded as they darted off to the bedrooms.

Olivia smiled as she put baby Teddy in his feeding chair. She walked over to Fitz and embraced him. "Welcome home Mr. President."

"Thank you." He smiled devilishly. He stroked her cheek. "Did you do all of this?!"

"Yes. There's more, much more." She smiled.

"More?! Tell me!"

"You'll have to wait and see Mister." Olivia said as she planted a quick kiss on his lips. Fitz cradled her face and prolonged the kiss. He swiped his tongue across her lips as she opened her mouth for him. He kissed her passionately as she gasped for air. Fitz slid his hands down her body and groped her ass. He ran his hands up her thighs before making his way up her skirt and to her panties.

"Fitz the kids!" Olivia whispered barely able to break off the kiss as Fitz moved his lips to her neck aggressively.

"We have at least 3 minutes." Fitz muffled through his kisses.

Olivia let out a slight moan as she felt him bite down on her skin. "No Fitz we can't!" She said before pushing him off and flashing him a grin. "We have to set an example!"

Fitz groaned as he stepped back. He sighed and picked up his carry on bag from the floor.

"I hate you." He teased as he made his way to the bedroom to unpack.

"I hate you more." Olivia smiled as she turned to fix the dinner.

* * *

"This is the best lasagna EVER." Jerry smiled.

"Thank you Jerbear. I made it myself." Olivia blushed.

"Yourself?!" Fitz gasped.

"Yes Fitzgerald. I can cook you know." She smiled.

"I love your cooking. Promise you'll cook for me and Jer every time we come down from school." Karen laughed.

"Of course I will." Olivia smiled.

They sat at the dinner table making comfortable small talk. Once Olivia had finished she brought Teddy to the table in her arms. She snuggled and cooed him. Teddy had gone from pronouncing "Liva." to "Oliva." As the evening progress they all moved to the TV area where they watched Jerry's favourite movie "Monsters Inc." As the evening turned into night Olivia changed Teddy and retired him to bed for the night.

"I'm also going to head off to bed guys." Olivia yawned.

"But you're going to miss the best part!" Jerry cried.

Fitz frowned, this was not how he wanted his first evening back from Dubai to end. "Stay Liv." He pleaded.

"Please Liv." Karen smiled.

"I wish I could but I've been up early running after you two munchkins." She said as she pinched Jerry's cheek. "Give me hugs." She knelt towards Jerry. She embraced him tightly. "Goodnight Jerbear." She

said as she kissed his forehead.

"Night Mom." Jerry smiled.

Olivia went over to Karen and did the same. "Goodnight Kare."

"Night Mommy." She smiled.

"Goodnight Fitzgerald." Olivia smiled as she blew him a kiss from across the room.

* * *

The movie ended and Karen and Jerry had gone off to get ready for bed. Fitz turned off the movie and sighed. He couldn't believe Olivia had gone to bed so early. He walked into their bedroom to find Olivia sitting down at the edge of their bed sniffling.

"Baby what's wrong?" Fitz said as he ran over to her.

"Nothing." She said wiping her tears quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to see me like this."

"Don't apologize. Now tell me whats wrong?" He said as he dropped at her feet and rested his head in her lap looking up at her.

"Tonight was ruined I bought lingerie and everything and now I'm crying."

"Livvy, I only care that you're okay. What happened?"

"I don't know how to say this."

"Just tell me Livvy."

"I absolutely adore Karen, Jerry and Teddy and you know that. I think of them as my own. But seeing you with them today and hearing them call me Mom. I don't know, I guess I just think of Joanie. And what she would have had, what we would have had." Olivia whimpered.

"Baby." Fitz said stroking her face. "Joanie will always have a place in this family and you know that. She will always be your daughter and you will always be her mother."

"I know." She cried. "Its just, I know how excited you were."

"All I want right now in this moment is you. Just you here with me right now. And when you're ready, we will try again Livvy. Whenever you're ready."

Olivia smiled as she took her hand in his. "Come here." She beckoned him to her lips. He smiled as he got up and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

_A week later: _

_Olivia and Fitz were in pure bliss since he returned from Dubai. She could barely keep her hands off of him; she wasn't sure if it was from his amazing tan or the fact he was so understanding and patient with her. Anyway any problems they had in their sex life or intimacy issues they were having were long gone and a distant memory._

"Sir. We have a problem." Cyrus said as he saw Fitz and Olivia holding hands strolling down the hallway.

"What?" Fitz spat. Since the big blow up with Cyrus and Olivia, Fitz had been awfully cold with Cyrus.

"Here." Cyrus said handing him a brown folder.

"Thanks." Fitz said dryly as he continued to walk with Olivia down the hall and into the oval.

"What's in the folder?" Olivia asked as she closed the door behind them.

"I couldn't give a shit about Cyrus, his problems or his problems in a folder." Fitz said as he threw the folder to the floor. "Anyways I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?" She smiled.

"Sit Livvy." He smiled.

"Uh oh." She said as she sat next to him.

"I've just wanted to you've been amazing with Teddy. I know its hard, but you're doing amazing babe."

Olivia smiled. "It is hard, I can't lie. But I also appreciate Teddy that much more. He truly is a blessing."

"Thank you." Fitz said as he kissed her forehead.

"No. Thank you." She said as she stroked his arm and cuddled up to him. "I want to show you something. I did it yesterday while you and Sally had that meeting."

"What did you do Liv." Fitz said worried. Olivia began to unzip her pants. "Liv?!" Fitz said shocked but slightly aroused.

"Calm down." She laughed. She pushed down her pants to reveal a small tattoo on her hipbone.

Fitz gasped at the superman symbol tattoo on his wife's body. Instead of an S in the middle of the crest there was an F. "Can I touch it?" He said shoked.

"No its sore." She laughed.

"Is the F for Fitz—"

"Yes you idiot." Olivia giggled. "Because you are my superman." She blushed.

"This is so... Hot." He grinned.

"Fitz! That is not the reaction I was expecting from you! You were supposed to tell me how I'm you're superwoman!"

"Oh." He frowned. "You know you are babe. However this is incredibly sexy." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

They laughed and talked for a few minutes. Fitz finally convinced Olivia to let him touch her fresh tattoo. He was absolutely infatuated with it. Unfortunately Fitz was called to a meeting by Sally; cutting their conversation short.

"What are we doing tonight?" Fitz smiled as he got up and walked for the door.

"Twister." Olivia laughed.

"I like the sound of that." He teased as he left the office.

Olivia ran over to the folder Cyrus has given to Fitz. Her curiosity was taking her over. She opened the folder and felt sick to her stomach. Before her were photos of Jake Ballard and Mellie meeting in a park. The two looked extremely secretive and the photos were dated as of yesterday. Not only was Jake back in town, he was meeting up with Mellie. Why was Jake back and what did he want with Mellie...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And wha wha Jake and Mellie back? Together? Scheming? Mhm... I loved writing the therapy scene it reminded me of Mr. & Mrs. Smith haha.**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	25. Spaceship Coupe

**Hi hi. Short update for you guys because I have night school. I don't think I hate anything more in the world than math. Enjoy! X**

**BTW: I have a 4 day weekend so expect lots updates this weekend. x**

**BTW: I have 75 Followers... Oh my god. Thank you all so much. xo**

* * *

_Chapter 25: Spaceship Coupe_

_Spaceship Coupe - Justin Timberlake_

**_"Hop into my spaceship coupe_**

**_Theres only room for 2_**

**_Me and you_**

**_And with the top down we'll cruise around_**

**_Land and make love on the moon"_**

* * *

"Hey Fitz. Your psychotic wife and my stalker ex-boyfriend are back in town." Olivia shook her head. "Guess what Jake and Mellie are back!" She said sarcastically. Olivia sighed as she ran her fingers through her head as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. All day she was trying to find a way to tell Fitz that the two nightmares they thought they had gotten rid of long ago were back. She partially felt bad as she phoned Mellie to leak the story of the miscarriage linking them once more. She couldn't wrap her head around reasoning why Jake and Mellie would be together. If they were looking to expose her they had the proof but what would be the motive? What treasured prize could Jake and Mellie both benefit from.

Olivia sighed as she dialed Hucks number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Huck."

"Hey Liv. Whats up?"

"I need a favour. But how are things at the office?"

"Abby and David are back at the same old tricks. I think things might be getting serious. Harrison's helping David's old assistant Alyssa study for the bar in his free time. I'm certain they're having sex however lets keep this between us. Quinn and I found a new family yesterday."

"Family? Who's family?"

"Uh, never mind. What's this favour you needed?"

"Jake and Mellie were photographed back in DC yesterday."

"I'll handle it."

"You don't even know what the favour is!" Olivia laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I'll let everyone know you say hi."

"Thank you Huck. Take care okay I'll visit soon." Olivia smiled.

"Take care of yourself Liv. I'm glad to hear you're doing better."

"Huck how did you know about my post partum—"

"Sh." Huck said. "Its my job to know everything. I'll call you later with an update. Bye Liv." He said before hanging up the phone.

Olivia frowned, she missed being at OPA. She missed the excitement of being a gladiator and handling cases. But nothing could make her happier than being with the man she loved; the man of her dreams.

XXXX

Olivia made her way to Cyrus's office and knocked on it awkwardly. They hadn't spoken since the huge argument when she stormed away crying. "Do you have a moment?" She said.

"For you? Of course." Cyrus said sarcastically gesturing to a seat.

"I'll stand if thats okay." Olivia said as she closed the door behind her. "The folder you gave to Fitz... Where did you get that from?"

"I have a guy. Why? What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Oh..."

"He hasn't opened it yet. I want to handle this myself. We're finally in a good place and the last thing I need is Jake or Mellie screwing things up."

"You haven't told him?" Cyrus smirked.

"I will tell him. I'll tell him when I'm certain there is something to tell. For all we know they could just be having lunch in DC for the weekend."

"Having lunch? Whatever lets you sleep at night..."

"Is there something you're not telling me? Do you know why they're here?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you say we have a problem when you handed me the folder?"

"Lets be clear about something Liv. I handed Fitz the folder. And maybe its not a problem, maybe they're just out for lunch." Cyrus spat.

Olivia was taken back at his attitude towards her. "Lets be clear about something CYRUS." She spat. "If they attack this administration, they attack everyone. Including you, so do not sit in your chair all heighty and mighty."

"This administration!" Cyrus scoffed. "I'm on the outs again and its your fault!"

Olivia scowled at him. "No. This is YOUR fault. If you didn't overstep your boundaries by telling Fitz to divorce me. You know how much we mean to each other." Olivia roared as Cyrus laughed to himself and rolled his eyes. "You'll always put your job as Chief of Staff above Fitz's happiness." Olivia spat as she shook his head.

"Oh because you were so concerned with Fitz's happiness when you were playing desperate housewives a month ago."

"Goodbye Cyrus." Olivia snarled as she slammed the door behind her. She panted against the door as she wouldn't let him get the best of her. She had to be strong again, she had to be that gladiator again. She looked to her right to see Tom nodding at her.

"Keep your head up." He mouthed to her.

"Thank you." She mouthed back smiling. She straightened up and made her way down the hallway.

* * *

"No." Fitz said sternly. He was having another weekly argument with Karen over the phone. This week Karen wanted a dog.

"Please daddy!" She cried.

Fitz rolled his eyes. He knew it was only a matter of time before he caved. She knew exactly what buttons to press and when to press them. Karen was truly a daddy's girl.

"I'll think about it." He groaned. "I'll have to discuss it with Olivia first."

"YAY. YOU'RE THE BEST DAD EVER."

"I didn't say yes yet Karen—" Fitz began to say but it was far too late. Karen had already taken off and there was no getting her back when she got like this.

"I can't wait to tell Jerry he's going to be SO EXCITED." Karen grinned. "BYE DAD." She screamed hanging up the phone.

Fitz shook his head laughing as he put down his phone.

Just as he hung up the phone Olivia crept in his office. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He sighed back at her. She instantly had this ability to wipe away any of his stress or worried with her smile.

"Are you busy should I come back later?"

"No I was actually on my way up. Its movie night tonight right?"

"Actually its twister but movie night sounds better." Olivia smiled as she took her hand in his and led him upstairs.

* * *

Movie night went a bit a stray, it ended up being lets drink wine, eat popcorn and watch Criminal minds night.

"I wanna cuddle." Olivia said tipsy.

"Okay." Fitz said quickly as tipsy as he turned off the TV in their room. He scooted closer to her on the bed and she laid her head in his chest. He stroked her face as he lovingly looked down at her. She was stunning; the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, inside and out.

"God you're so beautiful Liv." Fitz whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Olivia smirked as she went to undo his zipper but Fitz stopped her.

"No. Listen to me." He said with a more serious tone.

Olivia nodded as she laid down flat on her back. She motioned for Fitz to roll on top of her, and he did. He straddled her waist and cradled her face.

"You are seriously so fucking beautiful Liv. I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too—" Olivia began to say but Fitz put his finger to her mouth.

"I wanna have another baby with you."

Olivia was shocked; unable to speak. She couldn't believe Fitz would want to have another child with her. Not after everything she put him through, how badly she hurt him.

"Fitz—" She began to say but was silenced again.

"I want us to have another baby. I want to get you pregnant. I want to raise a child with you. I want a little girl with that looks just like you. I want us to try again Liv." Fitz panted. By the end of it his voice was cracking and they both had tears in their eyes.

"You want us to try again?" She whimpered.

"So badly." He nodded. "When I see you with Karen, Jerry and Teddy it kills me. I know what a great mother you are. And you deserve that Liv" Fitz said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You deserve it, we deserve it. We deserve a child, we deserve another try."

Olivia swallowed hard at his words. "I love you." She cried as she stroked his face. She wiped his tear as well as her own.

"I love you." He whispered.

"So no more birth control?" She whispered.

"No more birth control." He whispered back before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Olivia?" Huck said.

"Hey!" She smiled picking up her phone. "Got any news?"

"Not really..."

"Not really?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"They're um. They're dating Liv."

Olivia choked on the water she was sipping. "THEY'RE WHAT?!"

"I've been following them for a couple of days. They're dating Liv. They left DC last night, they flew to Chicago. Jake no longer works at the Pentagon. They recently moved to Chicago. Jake brought Mellie into town for his sister's baby shower." Huck sighed.

"Oh my god." Olivia sighed. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

"I think its a bit of both. Anyways, crisis averted."

"Thank you Huck. I'll swing by the office on Friday?" She smiled.

"We'll roll out the red carpet." He laughed. "Well I've got to go. I think Abby and David are going at it in her office and I can't stand to hear any of that. Bye Liv!"

"Bye Huck." She smiled before hanging up.

This was too good, she couldn't wait to tell Fitz. She raced out of the residence and down into the oval.

XXXXXX

"Fitz!" She laughed as she closed to door behind her. "You will not believe what I just heard."

"What is it?!" He said frantically. "Tell me!"

"Mellie and Jake are dating."

"Shut the hell up." Fitz said jumping from his chair.

"Nope. My sloppy seconds and your sloppy seconds are dating."

Fitz bursted into laughter as he tried to make sense of the ridiculous news he had just heard. "How do you know?!"

Olivia swallowed. Shit, she had to tell him she opened the folder. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Livvy... What did you do."

"I opened the folder that Cyrus gave you."

Fitz sighed. "I knew it."

"I know it could have been personal and highly classified and I'm sorry."

"What was in it?"

"Photos of Jake and Mellie strolling in a park. I called Huck he did some investigating and found out they're living together in Chicago. They were in town for a baby shower."

"I feel sick."

Olivia frowned.

"No not at you. At the thought of Jake and Mellie—"

"Sleeping together..." Olivia interrupted.

"Yes ew." Fitz scowled.

Olivia bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Is he better than me?!"

"No!" Olivia cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "Jake is not half the man you are." She smiled.

Fitz shot her a toothy grin.

"I mean that. Literally, not half the man you are." She said as her voice dropped and she lowered her hands to his belt.

"Don't start, I have a meeting in 5." He growled.

"Okay." She pouted as put her hands on her hips stepping back from him.

"Believe me, no one is more upset about this then me." Fitz sighed.

Olivia smiled at him. "Fitz about last night..."

"Yes Liv?"

"Was that the wine or are we actually gonna give this a go." She said with uncertainty in her voice.

"We giving this a go." He said walking towards her wrapping her in his embrace.

Olivia nuzzled herself into his body and smiled. "Good because I haven't taken the pill today."

"I have a meeting in 2 minutes why would you say that!"

"You know why." She teased as she moved her hands to his lower back.

Fitz crashed his lips to hers for a kiss that was too passionate for the limited time they had together. Before they knew it Lauren was knocking at the door.

"Mr. President we're ready for you." She said through the door.

Fitz reluctantly broke off the kiss. "I'm coming." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Olivia smiled. "Goodbye Mr. President."

"Don't think this is over. This isn't over by a long shot. Just wait until tonight." He said as he exited the oval.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. Especially the scene about trying for another baby as you guys requested. Hope you enjoyed and happy scandal thursday! Btw I have an idea for another FF but I won't start it until I finish this one. :)**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious x**


	26. Hold On We're Going Home

**Hey loves. So scandal last night wass crazzy lol. Liv got Fitz to release Jake lol... No comment I was so pissed. But I have to say Jake looks alot better when he's all beaten and bruised up. It gives him some character otherwise he's so fucking bland. Anyways enjoy this chapter. Please Please go check out my new fanfic I'm uploading tonight. Enjoy! x**

* * *

_Chapter 25: Hold On We're Going Home_

_Hold On We're Going Home - Drake_

**_"Just hold on we're going home_**

**_Just hold on we're going home_**

**_It's hard to do these things alone_**

**_Just hold on we're going home_**

**_Home_**

**_I've got my eyes on you_**

**_You're everything that I see_**

**_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_**

**_I can't get over you_**

**_You've left your mark on me"_**

* * *

"Where is he?!" Cyrus roared at Tom.

"He is with the First Lady."

"Don't make me ask you again TOM. WHERE THE HELL IS HE!"

"They are in private. He should be back in 20 minutes." Tom said with a straight face.

"What the hell are they doing..."

"I'm not at liberty to say." In fact Tom knew exactly what they were doing. Olivia had informed him of what they were going to be up to in the upcoming weeks.

"Listen Tom, tell me where he is NOW. This papers needed to go out yesterday."

"I'm sure they can wait 20 minutes Cyrus. Now please excuse me I have a job to do."

Cyrus glared at Tom was he stormed away from the oval. He knew they had to be up to something.

_Meanwhile in food storage supply closet: _

"Oh my god." Olivia cried as Fitz slammed into her against the wall. He had her pinned up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. His arms were extended to both sides of her body and she held onto his chest. Fitz's forehead was pressed against hers as they both watched as he pounded into her repeatedly.

"Fuck." He grunted as Olivia scratched into his back. Olivia cried out as an orgasm rocked her body taking over all of her senses. Fitz continued to ram into her until he felt himself peaking. He leaned into her too much and lost his balance. Olivia sprawled her arms out to grab onto the food cart next to her. The cart wobbled before falling over sending fruits rolling everywhere. Fitz came inside of her not acknowledging the chaos around him.

"Shit." Olivia shrieked. "Pierre is going to kill us."

Fitz looked around him as he pulled out of her. He slowly lowered her to the ground before pulling up his pants. "Fuck." He groaned doing up his zipper.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Olivia said putting on her black lace bra. "Why can't be just do it in a bed like normal people?!" She huffed.

"Because Teddy is sleeping FINALLY. We can't go in the oval because Cyrus is on the war path AGAIN, and I am not going back in the Lincoln bedroom again."

Olivia giggled as she remembered the look on the tour guide Raina's face yesterday as she saw them leave the Lincoln bedroom with Fitz's shirt unbuttoned. She looked as if she saw a ghost.

"Well Pierre is going to fucking kill us. What do we do? Where the hell did my underwear go?!" Olivia said as she searched around the storage room.

"I have it." Fitz smiled. "Now put on your dress and hurry up before Pierre comes back to prep dinner."

"Are you serious Fitz?! I need my underwear!" Olivia stomped.

"No you don't. Now move it."

Olivia growled at him before quickly zipping up her blue dress. "How the fuck do you expect me to walk around with NO underwear on?"

Fitz smiled to himself as he took her hand and dragged her out on the closet. They swiftly made their way out of the kitchen undetected. They walked to the oval hand in hand.

"Sir." Tom coughed beckoning them over. Fitz and Olivia came to a hault and walked over to him.

"Yes Tom?" Fitz said concerned.

"Cyrus is looking for you. He's pissed, excuse my language."

"Thanks Tom." Olivia smiled as she rubbed Fitz's back. Fitz smiled at Tom before they continued to make their way down the hall.

"Oh if it isn't the happy couple..." Cyrus spat as they past his room.

"Fuck off." Olivia muttered under her breath.

Fitz stifled his laughter. "What do you want Cyrus?"

"You need to sign these." Cyrus said handing him over documents.

"I'll have a look." He said taking the papers from Cyrus. "Is that it?"

"Yep." Cyrus said awkwardly. Cyrus did feel an inkling to apologize however he would not be the first to cave in.

"Alright then." Fitz said as he took Olivia in his arms and continued to stroll down the hallway. "Don't let him get under your skin babe."

"I wont." She said wrapping her arm around his waist. "Can I have my underwear back now I'm going over to OPA soon."

"Sh." Fitz said as he opened the door to the oval.

"Fitz I'm serious!" She said as she dug into his pockets. "Where the hell did you put it?!"

"I lied."

"About WHAT?!"

"I never had them." He grinned.

"Oh my god. I think I hate you!" She growled she tried to storm out of the oval.

"I want a kiss goodbye first." He smiled.

Olivia rolled her eyes before planting one on him. She jokingly pushed him aside and exited the room.

* * *

One shower and a pair of panties later Olivia finally made her way to OPA. She snuck in through the front entrance with security detail and made her way up the elevator.

"I'm back!" Olivia smiled as she entered the office.

"Hey Liv." Abby smiled as she walked over to her and embraced her. "Hucks and Quinn are getting Chinese and Harrison is tutoring Alyssa." Abby laughed.

"Whats so funny?!"

"Look at Harrison's neck when they come out." Abby sneered. "HARRISON LIV'S HERE!" She yelled.

Moments later Harrison emerged from the room. "Liv!" He said as he hugged her tightly.

Olivia smiled as embraced him. He smelled of Victoria Secret perfume. As he stepped back Olivia neared in on his neck; there they were, 5 bright red hickeys. Olivia bursted into laughter sending Abby to tears.

"What are you laughing at?!" Harrison said awkwardly.

"Harrison do up your fly." Olivia whispered.

Harrison awkwardly turned around and composed himself. "So? How have you been?"

"I've been good, and you?"

"I've been great." He smiled.

"I can see that." Olivia sneered as she pointed to his neck. "Very busy man." She teased.

They all laughed and headed over to the table. 10 minutes later and Quinn and Huck arrived with the food.

"Liv!" Quinn smiled as they all sat down. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you." She blushed. "Hows it like back here? How are the clients?"

"Well yesterday we signed onto help some soccer player who's been substance abuse. So juicy stuff." Quinn said.

"Yeah Liv juicy stuff." Harrison said mockingly.

They all laughed and when Huck and Quinn arrived they sat at the table and enjoyed the food. They discussed Olivia at the White House, Abby and David, Harrison and Alyssa and other juicy gossip. Time flew and before Liv knew it she had to leave.

"I miss you guys!" Olivia wailed.

"We miss you too!" Quinn smiled. "Come visit us soon!"

"Of course!" Liv said smiling before she headed out in the elevator. She blew everyone a kiss before the doors closed shut.

* * *

"You're home." Fitz grinned. He was in the den reading over some documents when he saw Olivia walk in.

"Yes, and I stink of chinese food. I'm going to go shower." Olivia said making her way to the bedroom.

"Is that an invitation?" Fitz smiled as followed her.

"No. You've completely worn me out." Olivia said as she sat on their bed.

"We said we were going to try remember." Fitz smiled.

Olivia nodded. "Shower or bed, your choice because its only happening once tonight."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Olivia said as she rose from the bed and made her way into the bathroom.

"We'll see about that." Fitz laughed as he headed into the bathroom.

* * *

_Two weeks later: _

"Do you have it?" Olivia said as she entered the oval.

"Have what?" Fitz said confused.

"Today's the day!" She pouted.

"What day?!"

"The day we find out if I'm pregnant or not you idiot!" Olivia laughed.

"Oh you most certainly are is that even a question." Fitz laughed as he highlighted a document.

"And what makes you so sure?" Olivia laughed as she made her way to his desk.

"Really Livvy?"

"Yes really Mr. President." She said as she put her hands on his desk.

"Because we've had sex so many times this week I'm surprised you're still standing. That's why." Fitz said in a low voice putting his papers down.

Olivia laughed as she walked to the door. "I'll get Tom to get us a test and I'll be back in an hour."

"Fine but I'm telling you we don't need one." He laughed to himself.

XXXXX

"Drink this." Fitz said as he handed her a glass of lemonade.

"Lemonade?" Olivia laughed.

"Yes. I read it online."

"You read everything online." She laughed as she sat on the couch beside him.

"Just trust me. Now hurry up so you can take this test."

Olivia sighed as she downed the entire glass in one gulp. "Happy?"

"Happy? Meh. Turned on? Yes." Fitz smirked.

"You truly are a pervert." Olivia laughed as she pinched him.

"I'm your pervert." He smiled as he grabbed her face in for a kiss. Olivia smiled as she deepened the kiss allowing herself to savour his tongue. Fitz moaned into her mouth as he pushed her down onto the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair as he moved his lips to her neck. He brushed his lips across her collarbone and a moan escaped Olivia's lips.

"Should we try again before you take the test?" Fitz laughed as he started to undo the zipper on her pants.

"I might pee!" Olivia blurted out. She gasped at her words.

Fitz lifted his head up from her body and stared at Olivia with pure disgust on his face. He zipped back up her pants and sat beside her. "You're disgusting way to kill the mood Liv." He groaned.

Olivia bursted into a fit of laughter at Fitz's reaction. "Oh shit." She cried out. "I actually have to pee now." She said as she jumped up. Fitz grabbed the test and followed her to the bathroom.

"You're not going to come in with me are you?" Olivia laughed.

"Of course I am." He said.

"You just said I was disgusting!"

"Well I don't exactly want you to pee on me during sex now do I?" Fitz laughed as he opened the bathroom door.

"Touche." Olivia sat as she opened the box and got out the test. Fitz sat in the bathtub next to the toilet as he waited for her to take the test.

An awkward minute later Olivia rose from the toilet and pulled up her pants.

"You pee really loudly Liv."

"SHUT UP." She laughed as she washed her hands.

"I'm serious." Fitz said getting out of the tub. He walked up behind her to the sink.

Olivia turned around and wiped her wet hands all over his face. "Mhm." She laughed before running out of the bathroom.

"Liv you forgot the test!" He laughed as he picked it up from the counter.

"It has at least a minute more to go." Olivia said as she walked back to him.

"Are you nervous?" He smiled.

"Nope. Like you said, I'm surprised I'm still standing." She smirked.

Fitz shook his head laughing. "How many lines do we need?"

"Two is pregnant."

"Are you ready." Fitz said with the test in hand.

Olivia shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

Fitz swallowed hard brought the test to his eye level.

"How many lines babe?" Olivia said as she looked up at him.

"Two." Fitz smiled as she crashed his lips to hers. He dropped the test to cradle her perfect face. Olivia opened her mouth allowing his tongue to play with hers.

Olivia broke off the kiss momentarily as she smiled. "We're having a baby." She laughed.

"Yes we are." Fitz smiled as he rubbed his nose to hers.

* * *

**So Liv's pregnant. YAY. How cute are they omg. I've had an absolute ball writing this FF. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. I'm going to wrap this story up within the next 3 chapters. I've already started writing my next FF which I'M DYING to share with you guys. In fact I might post the first chapter tonight so go read it, it's entitled "Center of Attention." It's an AU fanfic. As always I appreciate your support and reviews SO SO MUCH. x**

**Until next time **

**Misschevious x**


	27. Crazy In Love

**So so so SORRY about the long wait. I had MAJOR writers block for this story. I had some time to think and I know exactly where I'm going to go with this story. Hope you enjoy! X**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but it's important for how the story's going to end. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 27: Crazy In Love_

_Crazy In Love - Beyonce Feat. Jay Z_

**_"Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_**  
**_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_**  
**_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_**  
**_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_**  
**_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_**  
**_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_**  
**_Looking so crazy in love_**  
**_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love"_**

* * *

_A Month Later: _

"Another one?!" Karen gasped.

"Yes Karen. Another baby." Fitz smiled rubbing Olivia's stomach. They were all sitting down at the dinner table.

"Boy or girl?!" Jerry asked excitedly.

"Not sure yet Jer. What would you like?" Olivia laughed.

"A boy. So me and him can beat up Karen together."

"HEY!" Fitz laughed. "There will be no beating up of Karen."

"Haha." Karen laughed before hitting Jerry.

"That goes for you as well Karen! What is wrong with the both of you! Always so aggressive." Olivia sighed.

"What can I say they get it from me." Fitz sneered winking at Olivia.

Olivia shook her head. "Do not be disgusting in front of the children." She whispered.

"Mom." Jerry said speaking up.

"Yes Jer." Olivia smiled.

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen sweetie?"

"The baby. How did it happen?"

Fitz went bloodshot red in the face and Olivia cleared her throat. Karen bursted into laughter and almost fell off her chair.

"Karen would you like to tell me what's so funny?" Fitz snarled.

"Nope." She laughed. It was obvious seeing that Karen was older she already had health class or was given the birds and bees talk by her friends.

"I'm serious Mom and Dad! How!" Jerry pouted.

"Jerry this is not an appropriate dinner conversation topic." Fitz said sternly. Olivia nudged him.

"Jer." Olivia said sweetly. "It might be hard for you to understand right now so I'll break it down into smaller parts. Sometimes moms and dads, they like to... Um wrestle."

"Wrestle like on TV?!" Jerry said wide eyed.

Karen was dying of laughter and had now rolled onto the floor.

"Yes like on TV sweetie. And sometimes if you wrestle a lot, a baby comes."

"What?! Really?" Jerry said shocked.

"Yes Jer." Fitz said.

"So Mom and Dad you wrestle a lot?" Jerry asked.

Olivia went speechless and Fitz laughed.

"All the time." Fitz laughed.

"EW DAD!" Karen laughed.

"Ew?! What's so ew about wrestling Karen?!" Jerry said confused.

Karen got up from the floor and whispered into Jerry's ear. Once she was done Jerry no longer looked confused.

"Gross." He said shaking his head as he and Karen left from the table and into their rooms.

"I can't believe you compared our sex life to wrestling Olivia." Fitz said cracking with laughter.

"Well I don't know what to say! Wrestling was the closest thing I thought of!"

"Wrestling requires fighting or sometime of protest. And we all know when I get to work you don't protest shit."

Olivia's eyes bulged as she took in what he was saying. She turned to him and pinched his arm until he cried out.

"OW LIVVY." He laughed.

"That is no way to speak to a pregnant woman!" Olivia teased getting up.

"Pregnant or not you're still mine." Fitz laughed.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Cy yet?" Fitz sighed as they neared his office walking down the hall.

"No. But I guess there's no time like the present."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I think I can handle him myself." Olivia teased.

"Come into the oval when you're done." He smiled walking away.

Olivia knocked on Cyrus's door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Cyrus said.

Olivia opened the door walked in before closing it behind her. "Hi." Olivia said awkwardly.

"Hi." Cyrus sighed.

"I'm—"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry too." Olivia sighed as she sat down.

"If I knew about your postpartum I never would have—"

"I know." Olivia smiled interrupting him. "Its the past, lets leave it there."

"Agreed." Cyrus said shaking his head.

"I'm pregnant Cy." Olivia said awkwardly.

Cyrus's eyes widened. "Since when?"

"I'm about a month along." She smiled.

"Congratulations Liv." Cyrus said genuinely.

"Thank you." Olivia blushed. She exhaled deeply. "That went over a lot better than I thought it might have."

"Why?" Cyrus laughed.

"I thought you would call us irresponsible or say it was too soon."

"Olivia, Fitz is not getting any younger. You'd better get it while you can."

Olivia giggled. "He'll kill us both if he hears you say that."

"That's why you can't tell him."

* * *

_2 Weeks Later: _

"Fitzgerald GET UP." Olivia screamed. It was the day of their second ultrasound and Fitz was lying around.

He moaned as he dragged himself from the sofa. "I'm so tired." Fitz groaned.

"Well so am I but the world still turns. We have a doctors appointment so when you're quite ready I'd like to leave."

"Oh yeah!" Fitz said jumping out of his skin. He quickly raced around getting ready and dragging on his clothes. 10 minutes later him and Olivia made their way to the hospital.

**XXX **

"So cold." Olivia said as the technician rubbed cold gel on her stomach.

The technician laughed as she rubbed the instrument along Olivia's stomach. Fitz held Olivia's hand tight as her as he could tell she was hesitant going into the second pregnancy.

An image of their baby blared across the monitor lighting up Olivia and Fitz's faces.

"There's your baby." The techinican smiled.

Fitz gleamed at the sight.

"Mhm.." The techinican said making a funny sound. She squinted at the monitor and moved the instrument all over Olivia's stomach.

"Is there something wrong?!" Olivia gasped. Fear and Horror were sending shock waves through her body. Fitz felt her squeeze his hand tighter and he rubbed his hand along her arm to calm her down.

"Um. I don't know to say this but you're having twins." The techincan said as she zoomed in on a second baby slightly hidden by the first.

"Oh my god." Olivia gasped.

"Twins?!" Fitz choked as his eyes watered.

"Beautiful twins." The technician smiled. "They look great by the way. The first one was stealing all the spotlight that's all." She joked.

"Twins." Olivia smiled looking up at Fitz.

"Twins." Fitz smiled kissing her tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you more." Olivia whispered.

* * *

"So if we have twin girls will you be twice as horny?" Fitz joked as they laid in bed together.

"You are so foul." Olivia teased as she put her hand in the bowl of popcorn.

"I'm so serious Liv."

"I know you are. That's whats so sad." Olivia teased.

"You love me." Fitz smiled.

"I know." Olivia groaned as she rolled on top of him. She pressed her lips passionately to his as she cradled his face. Fitz smirked as she grazed her lips across his jaw and to his neck. She slid her hands down his body and began to undo his belt. She slid off his bed and undid his zipper, freezing him from his pants. He grabbed her face kissing her again when he felt her wrap her hands around his hardening member.

Fitz moaned into her mouth as she began to pump him faster and faster with both hands.

"Oh god Livvy." Fitz moaned out closing his eyes as he felt her swirl her tongue around his tip. Olivia took him fully into her mouth still pumping him as she heard him moan out. Fitz grabbed a fist full of her hair as she continued to move her lips up and down him. Olivia continued pleasure him until Fitz climaxed and she swallowed. Olivia watched as Fitz's face slowly relaxed after his orgasm.

"I love how horny pregnancy makes you." Fitz blurted out.

"Excuse me?!" Olivia laughed.

"Fuck." Fitz said roaring with laughter. "It just came out."

"Mhm." Olivia said raising her eyebrow. "Just so you know you've killed the mood."

"I have not!" Fitz cried out laughing.

"You have." Olivia giggled.

"We'll see about that." Fitz said pressing his lips to hers. He gently pushed her down so she was lying on her back. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue before kissing his way along her collarbone. He slowly undid her nightgown. He slid the silk lingerie off her body as he kissed along the tops of her breasts. Olivia moaned as she rolled them over so she was on top of him again. She kissed along the planes of his chest as she ran her hands along his arms. Suddenly she popped up.

"Fitz." She said seriously.

"Yeah babe?" Fitz said a bit confused.

"I have a serious question."

"What's wrong Livvy?" Fitz said sitting up.

"Why do men have nipples?"

"Pardon me?"

"I'm serious."

"I'm trying to make love to you and you're asking about my NIPPLES?!" Fitz cried out laughing.

"I was wondering what use you have for them that's all!" Olivia laughed.

"You have officially killed the mood forever." Fitz said wiping the tears of laughter running from his eyes.

"I'll remember that the next time you want a quickie in your office." Olivia smiled getting off of him. She tucked herself into the covers.

"Wait no, I didn't mean it Liv." Fitz laughed as he turned around to spoon his wife.

"Whatever." Olivia teased. "Tell your friend to stop poking me in the back." Olivia laughed as she reached over and turned off the night light.

"I love you." Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear.

"I love you more." She smiled back as she wrapped his hands around her stomach.

* * *

**I know you guys probably hate me, this update has been long overdue. Curse Writers block :( **

**If you haven't already go check out my new FF "Center of Attention." It's an AU. **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


End file.
